Cartoon Heaven
by Jenni Drocks
Summary: A girl ends up in her heaven, pulled into a DC/Marvel universe where Superheroes are real along with members of Young Justice and Teen Titans. OC. **ON Hiatus***
1. Chapter 1

Super Story:

Chapter 1

Now she had to finally go up against her worst enemy, and she felt like she wasn't prepared at all for this. But the time had finally come and she couldn't prolong the task any longer. This college freshman was going to take on her English Comp. paper, and she was gonna get at least a B on her paper!

"Or maybe I should just shoot for a C," she said to herself, neither of her two roommates were in the room. "It is my very first college essay, it's not like I could even get an A if I tried."

Kassidy wasn't an optimist, but neither was she a pessimist. She was just realistic. She was short, only five feet tall and one inch. She preferred jeans and a t-shirt over anything, and she always, always, always had her hair up. NO one had seen her hair down since the fourth grade. It was always up in a braid, a ponytail, or some form of a bun. This was because in wholehearted truth she really hated her ginger hair. She also loved the winter because she could easily put a hat over her hair.

"OK, now let's do this," Kass said, mentally preparing herself for the task she was about to try. She popped in her headphones into her iPod Nano, with its white cord plugged into the computer to be able to charge. She pressed play for her "School Work Playlist", which was mainly classical and score music.

She ended up just staring at the blinking cursor. That little black vertical line was just taunting her, teasing her with every blink. Kass was in a way having a very intense staring match with the blinking line except that the blinking cursor had no eyes to see, yet it blinks twice every second. She just stared at it. Just… stared at it. Not in the sort of way that the line itself would write her paper and have all the answers to her question, but like she wish it would cease to exist. Then for a split second it felt like her world was tilted to the right, by a good forty degrees.

"What the?" Kass said, as the same thing happened again but this time backwards. The large glass window in the room broke as her world tilted forward.

It was like the floor just vanished and she was falling some bits of glass dropping down with her, along with some items from her room. It was like she had fallen into a vortex. She spent less than a minute in that strange vortex-like place, where it felt like the world was pressing down on her while at the same time she was being pulled apart. She met the ground eventually – hard.

"Ow, what the fu-" She stopped short when she noticed what was around her and as a man started laughing and clapping with joy.

A tall man was standing in front of her, laughing manically, dressed in the stereotypical lab coat. Another man was standing across from him and he had on the same exact suit the Flash wore. A rain of glass came out of the hole she flew out of and Kass quickly ducked her head, covering it with her arms. When all the clattering of glass and objects was finally over, she lifted herself onto her hands and knees.

"It worked!" The man shouted. "My gracious, it wer-her-her-herked!"

"So that is what your crazy machine does, it brings in awesome gingers into our world? I thought you were supposed to be a genius. I guess I heard wrong," the man dressed as Flash said.

Kass reached a hand to her head feeling that her baseball cap had fallen off. She got off of her hands and knees and stood up, instantly feeling woozy and dizzy.

"No, I am a genius! Any person who can make it through that portal and _live_ is a super powered individual," The mad scientist said.

Kass dropped to the ground, no longer able to stay standing.

"Are you sure about that Dr. Kinner?" Flash said.

"This can't be real," Kass mumbled.

The two men looked down at the girl.

"Shut up girl," Dr. Kinner ordered.

"This can't be real. There really are no evil scientists and Flash isn't real," Kass said clearly and loudly, despite the Dr.'s orders.

"Isn't real?" Flash asked. "Last time I checked I had super speed not the power of invisibility. And by the look of your outfit we do exist. Now if you excuse me, I got to cuff me some bad guy."

Flash ran forward and delivered a quick jab to Dr. Kinner and the doctor dropped to the ground like a bag of wrenches. Kass took a second to realize what she was wearing… total geek-out gear. She recalled that her and her friends were going to watch her new X-men movie later in the day and had thrown on everything that had a super hero's logo or name on it. Standard Superman sweatshirt, Flash t-shirt, jeans with a red arrow running down the right leg with the words "RED ARROW" written on the arrow shaft while the left leg had a doodle of Hawkeye on it, all that with her red converse with the Flash's logo written on with black Sharpie.

Kass looked up to see Flash holding out his hand to her. She hesitantly took it and pulled herself up. She staggered a bit and Flash put a hand to her back.

"Are you OK?" Flash asked.

Kass closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm good."

Flash let go of the girl thinking that he didn't give enough credit to Dr. Kinner. He hadn't actually believed he could do that, though the man was a threat to the world in various other ways.

He glanced over at the girl to see her beginning to sway again. He was going to suggest she sit down while he ran back to the group to see how they were doing and tell them about Dr. Kinner's so called accomplishment when the girl fainted. He caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her into his arms and ran off to inform the rest of the team.

o\/\/\/o

"Who is that?" Batman questioned, looking down at the girl in Flash's arms.

"Dr. Kinner's machine actually worked," Flash said with a serious face. "He had said that anyone that came out of his new machine _alive_ means they have superpowers."

Batman studied the girl. "Well, what powers does she have?"

Flash shrugged. "Unless it has to do with fainting, your guess is as good as mine."

"The fact that Dr. Kinner said the word "alive" means that he has used it before and gotten dead bodies," Superman said, joining in on the conversation. "It probably took a lot of trials to get his machine right, which means a lot of innocent people from another world were dying."

"Well, he's laying down there unconscious. So he won't be doing any more experiments with inter-dimensional travel," Flash said. "That leaves us to deal with this girl. What are we going to do with her?"

"Wait, are you sure she's from another world? She is wearing clothing with different heroes' logos," Batman pointed out.

"Whatever, we can discuss all this later. Can you just tell me where I can put this girl?" Flash said, jerking his head down to the passed out girl in his arms.

"We could bring her to Mount Justice, if she does develop powers she would be training there," Superman said.

o\/\/\/o

They brought the girl to the Mount, placing her in the rarely used med bay. Flashed placed her in the middle bed in the room.

"So what, we just wait until she wakes up?" Flash said.

"The kids should be back within the next few hours. I'm just worried about what her powers are going to be. Could anything have been implied by Dr. Kinner?" Superman said.

Flash shrugged. "He just seemed really excited when he saw her move – that she was alive." Flash thought for a moment recalling the scene in his head. "He looked seriously surprised at first, like he couldn't believe it… and then he was really happy. So no, nothing can be taken and used as some sort of clue as to what she will be able to do."

Kass stirred in the bed and the heroes all looked down at her. When Kass realized that she was lying in a bed she smiled. _So it was all just a dream_, she thought. "Not a very good one," She mumbled. "…Red Arrow wasn't even in it." Kass yawned and turned onto her left side, snuggling into the pillow. "Or even Robin," Kass added as an afterthought before attempting to go back to sleep. _Wait… one second..._, she thought growing more aware of herself and her surroundings. "I'm wearing shoes…? And my pants?" Kass sat up looking down at herself, seeing her slightly ratty jeans and Converse still on her. Then beyond those shoes were a number of heroes she never thought she would see with her own eyes.

"Nice to see you awake again Red," Flash said.

"The names Kass, Kassidy Cole," Kass said scratching her head.

"Well, Miss. Cole we had tried to reach Dr. Kinner before he could do anything with his new invention and bring harm to some other dimension. You were brought to our dimension by Dr. Kinner before we seized him. It is clear to assume that he planned on keeping you so he made nothing to return you to your dimension," Superman explained.

"What I find strange is that you apparently know who we all are, or at least a majority of us," Batman said.

Kass looked down at her clothing and blushed, why she blushed – she didn't know.

"Well, there is a reason why I'm all geeked out right now-" Kass said before Flash interrupted her.

"Geeked out? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um…," Kass was trying to search for a way to explain it all, "In my dimension there is this comic book series, you see? – Well it's actually two big companies, DC Comics and Marvel. Have you ever heard of them?" Kass directed the question to the three men and they all shook their heads. "Well they both got really big on making comic book series about heroes, more specifically super heroes. There's a whole list of super heroes, some are a part of the Justice League and the Avengers, and others prefer to fly solo… um… I'm thinking that if all you guys are actually real," Kass took a second to study all three men, double checking that they were real, "Then I might be in more of a DC Comics sort of world, or does Iron Man or Spiderman exist?"

"Wow, now that's just weird," Flash glancing at the two other guys, looking surprised.

"That is weird," Kass agreed. "So everyone here in this dimension has superpowers?"

Superman shook his head. "No, only a select few humans have superpowers the rest of us are from other planets."

"Or we don't have any at all," Batman added.

Kass smirked a little.

"OK I'm a little confused as to how you know about all of us. You live in a completely different dimension!" Flash said.

Kass shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I know _everything_ about you guys, I just recognize who you guys are or who you are supposed to be."

"Well know that we will be trying to find some way to get you back if not, we'll put you under someone's care," Superman made a turn to leave but Kass reached a hand out to stop him.

"Wait, I'll be put under someone's care? I'm nineteen years old in my dimension, attending college none the less."

"But to the rest of the world there is no record of your birth or existence," Superman said. "The details will be worked out at a later time. For now you need to be supervised for your own safety." Superman turned and left the room.

Kass stared after the man of steel.

"So, what? I'm just supposed to stay in this room until when?" Kass asked the two remaining men.

"You have to stay for at least the night. Other arrangements will be made to give you a place to live if you need to stay here for an extended period of time," Batman answered.

"But what am I supposed to do until you get that Dr. Kinner guy to get me back?" Kass said, beginning to worry. Tension began to grow inside of her; she began to think of her bleak future of never seeing any of her friends and family again.

"For tonight, stay here," Batman said leaving the room.

A frown spread across her face. She slowly looked over to Flash. "You're not going to leave me too, are you?"

"I'll stay here for a little while," Flash said. "Batman is going to go tell Red Tornado to check up on you throughout the day. Besides I do have other things to do."

Kass nodded her head. "So did Dr. Kinner have a reason for bringing me, or anyone from my world, to here?"

Flash walked over to the far wall across from where Kass sat and picked up a seat, bringing it over to Kass's bed. He put it back down at the foot of the bed, and then sat in it, leaning forward and resting his elbows in his knees.

"Ooh, it must be serious then…" Kass mused.

"Dr. Kinner's plan was to bring over numerous super powered individuals from another dimension and put together an army to enforce any of his orders. We've found that he had already brought over a number of individuals that didn't exactly survive the transportation between worlds, that last bit is my guess, and you are the first to make it through alive. He had said that because you were alive it meant that you had a power. Do you mind telling us what it is?" Flash said.

"Superpower? I'm supposed to be getting a superpower?" Kass asked, astounded.

"Guess not," Flash said, looking away. He hoped for the sake of everyone's safety that it would be a small, non-lethal power. If she were to have one, then she would need to stay and train to gain control of her power if she were to go back home. The chances of her going back seemed very small, even if the girl didn't seem to fully comprehend this fact yet. He turned his attention back to the girl when he saw that she was getting up. "What are you doing?"

"I've been sitting around all day, I need to stretch a little," Kass explained as she walked away from the bed and around the room.

"It's not even ten o'clock yet," Flash said.

"What? No you're wrong it's at least, like, three," Kass said.

"It's not."

"Stop screwing with me Flash. I don't really know how long I was out so, it is _at least_ a little after three o'clock, it couldn't be possibly earlier than that," Kass said.

"There is a clock right by the door, up on the wall," Flash said, pointing, "Now you tell me what time it is."

Kass glanced at it, and then looked back at Flash. "I can't read analog."

Flash got up and walked over to Kass. "Short hand is the hour hand; long one is the minute hand. Now tell me what time it is."

Kass pursed her lips. "Nine… Forty…two? 9:42? It was a quarter past three back in my dimension… wait a second…," Kass looked up at Flash worried. "What's the date?"

"August 3rd, 2011," Flash said.

"I jumped back a month and four days when I traveled here," Kass said.

"OK, so you jumped back in time by a month, were you somewhere in Happy Harbor in your dimension?" Flash asked.

"Happy Harbor?" Kass said. "No, I wasn't, I've never heard of the place. I was in my dorm room, working on an essay for my English class."

"Where was the College?"

"I go to the University of New England in Biddeford, Maine," Kass said.

"Never heard of the school, or the town," Flash said.

"It's right next to Saco, some call it the Biddeford-Saco area," Kass explained.

"Never heard of that either," he said.

"It is a short drive away from Portland."

"I thought you said it was in Maine, not Washington?" He asked.

"Maine! It's near Portland, Maine!" Kass shouted, annoyed.

Flash shook his head. "Never heard of it. You sure you don't mean Odaford? It's right near Arcos."

"You gotta be kidding," she said, looking up at Flash annoyed.

"Okay, that last one was made-up," Flash admitted.

Kass growled in frustration and sat back down on the bed. Flash looked down on the girl, trying to think if there was anything he could say that could cheer her up. Kass began to untie her shoes and threw them on the floor. She then unzipped her Superman sweatshirt and took it off, fully revealing the Flash logo.

"So one last question before I leave for a bit," Flash said.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you know the names of our secret identities?" Flash asked seriously.

"Bartholomew "Barry" Allen," Kass said.

The Flash smiled. "Nope." He then walked out leaving Kass to herself.

Kass waited a moment and looked around the room. There wasn't much in it, just three beds with monitoring equipment beside each one. It was almost like a hospital sans the doctors and nurses. After ten minutes of sitting around Kass walked over to the door to the room and slowly turned the knob of the door. It opened and Kass peeked her head out into the hallway, checking to see if anyone was coming. No one was in sight so she quietly edged her way into the hallway, silently closing the door behind her. She looked left, down the hallway, and then right. After playing a short game of eenie-meenie Kass headed left. She took off at a quick pace down the hallway, hoping to get out quickly before she got caught. But as she began to think of who she was going up against, she would most likely loose against anyone who wanted her to stay. If no one crossed her path or came after her, she was taking that as a verbal request to get out.

She paused when she thought she heard people talking.

"Do you hear that, Morgan?" a male voice asked.

"What do you hear, Caleb?" A female voice answered.

_Shit_, Kass thought. She was going to get caught, and she had no idea who the two people were. She knew of no one from comic books with the names Morgan and Caleb. Because she didn't know who they were she didn't know what their powers were (if they had any) and had no possible way of getting out. _How about the vents, _she thought. She'd use them just until she got out of earshot of the two people up ahead. The downside was that she could get easily lost. She looked around her, to see if there were any nearby. Looking back down the hall she spotted the grill to a vent. She moved to stand below it and cursed her short stature. Was she going to be able to reach it? She had to at least give it a shot. She jumped up and didn't even come close. When she tried again she amazingly reached it but lost her grip and fell down with a thud.

"It's coming from the hallway," the male voice said.

_Third time is the charm_, she thought. She quickly jumped up, gripped it and hoisted herself up. She reached her right hand up and pushed away a foam ceiling tile, gripping the edge of the next one, so she could have a hand to steady herself when she attempted to pull away the grill. She gave it a quick yank and failed. Suppressing a sigh she resituated herself and tried again, putting all of her muscle into it. As she pulled she placed a foot next to the grill and it gave her enough leverage to pull it away. She nearly fell but tossed the grill into the vent and quickly followed.

She tried to move as quietly as she could. As she moved along the vent she tried to keep in mind any building layout of any of the places they could have brought her, which was a lot. She took an immediate right, now going in the same direction of the hallway she used to be traveling in. She took a second to roll up the legs of her jeans to sit right below her knees, giving her some amount of padding as she crawled along.

The vent then headed straight down before splitting. Kass glanced down the drop of five feet and sighed. She turned around, scooted backwards until she dropped her legs then torso down the vent. Her feet quietly met the metal of the lower part of the vent. She stood for a second to stretch then crouched back down. She went right this time, eventually meeting a dead end.

She looked out of the grill to see that she was only a few feet off of the ground. The room that led from the vent was a whole other story, it was one large room. No one was in it but she would be easily spotted. She was getting tired of the vents and decided to screw it and kicked at the grill, it easily popping out. She took a quick glance around and picked up the grill and threw it into the vent, like she had done before. She ran across the gargantuan room her sock-covered feet making a light padding noise across the floor. As she ran she looked around her and decided to go through a hall that she hoped led outside.

On her journey she had been thinking why she was doing this and she came up with a few reasons: one to show that she could one up a set of super powered individuals. Second, her little jaunt could be considered as an exploration or her own little personal tour of the building. The third and more serious reason: she wanted to find Dr. Kinner herself and get him to bring her back home. The first step to finding Dr. Kinner was to get out of this place.

The hall she ran into led to a set of doors that automatically opened for her and opened up to a large airship bay. Looking around, she recognized she was in The Mount. She smiled. She knew where she was, kind of, and knew the city wasn't too far off. She ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, leaping off of the steps, passing the last six. She was running now, knowing where her destination was. Sure she was going to have to climb down a mountain now, but she knew where she was going.

"Go ahead and stop her Sam," Batman said.

"Sure thing," Sam said with a grin before running away at super speed.

"Hey, there," A boy dressed in a yellow get-up similar to the Flash appeared in front of her.

She yelled in surprise and wasn't able to stop in time before she ran into the boy. They collided and fell to the ground.

"Real smooth, man," another, unrecognizable voice said.

When the two stopped rolling Kass untangled herself and got up and started running away.

"You should really stop trying to get away now, especially by running," the Kid Flash said.

"S-T-F-U!" She shouted, when he appeared in front of her again. She didn't stop running and shouldered him, knocking to the ground.

"Hey!" Kid Flash yelled.

There was a crash in front of her and she nearly lost her footing. Somebody ran forward and socked her in the stomach. She was thrown over the man's shoulder and he just stood there as she tried to catch her breath.

"You didn't hurt her, did you Superboy?" the same feminine voice as before asked.

"She's still alive," the boy said.

"Shit…," Kass breathed. "That _hurt_."

"What do you think you were doing?" sounded Batman's voice.

Superboy began walking, taking Kass up to wherever the others stood. She attempted to get out of his not-so-gentle grip and obviously failed.

"Kassidy, what were you doing?" Batman said.

"I was hoping to eventually find Dr. Kinner, and get back home!" Kass shouted.

Superboy started up the stairs Kass had raced down earlier.

"How did you even expect to get to him?" Batman questioned.

"I didn't care; I just want to get back home! The longer I wait the less likely I am to get back home," Kass said.

"Well, dumb move on your part. He's in prison right now," another voice said.

Superboy had finally made it up the stairs and put her back down on her feet. As soon as he did the girl fell to the ground. Superboy looked down at the girl Batman had told the team about and felt sorry for her. Neither of them had families at the moment, but the similarity between the two was a bit of a stretch. He held a hand out for the girl but she didn't see it, placing a hand to her head.

"Oh boy, it feels like I'm going to faint," Kass said.

"Maybe Flash was right," Kid Flash said as Kass fainted again.

Batman looked down at the girl. Either Flash was right, or all this fainting had to do with the dimension switch she went through earlier in the day. He walked over and scooped up the girl into his arms. He turned to the team.

"You are to keep watch on her now for the remainder of your day here, but keep your interactions to a minimum if possible," Batman said.

"Sure thing," Kid Flash said.

The others nodded and Batman walked on to bring the girl back to the med room.

The girl began to stir when he was halfway there. He picked up his pace, hoping she wouldn't wake up while she was still in his arms. He got the sense that she wasn't the type to let strangers be near this close to her as he was. As he walked he thought that he could 'adopt' her for the short while that it would take to get her back, or better put Douglass Tatman would.

o\/\/\/o

"You would do that?" Superman asked.

"Who else's cover would allow for a random girl to show up in their lives? The long lost relative bit is getting old," Batman said. "It's not like I don't have the room. The question would be how long will she be here?"

"I talked to the warden and will talking to the doctor on Friday. I also explained what happened to the governor and he actually agreed for some papers to be written up for her, some temporary I.D. until we can figure out a way to get her back. He was actually very responsive and didn't put up many questions or problems," Superman said.

"Are you going to make her age low enough that she can attend school?" Even if Batman did offer his hospitality to the girl, he didn't want her around 24/7 and able to snoop around the house.

"Her age will be 17. So we could possibly get her into a high-school as a senior. A two year age difference isn't a noticeable one. I'll be talking to her tomorrow to make her birthday in the legal papers the same as her actual one and I'll be telling her of our arrangements with Mr. Douglass Tatman," Superman said.

Batman smirked. "I'll have to tell Philip about this, it will be interesting to see what his reaction will be."

o\/\/\/o

Kass fully awoke back in the med room with half of the lights off. _Probably that way so I'm more likely to try and go to sleep_, Kass thought. She pulled herself up to rest on her elbows. She had a massive headache pounding in her head and didn't know why. It half felt like her body was being put through another vortex thingy. She lay herself back down and stared up at the ceiling. She felt horrible right now and it wasn't like she could get up and get herself some Advil or Tylenol.

She groaned in frustration and pain and turned onto her side, latching onto the soft pillow and snuggling into it. She pulled her legs up, turning herself into a little ball under the plain sheets. She reached down and pulled the socks off of her feet and threw them off into the room, figuring that she'd deal with them later.

There was a sound of a sigh that didn't come from Kass and she sat up, and actually looked around the room this time. Sitting by the door with green skin and red hair, was a girl. When the green skinned girl noticed that Kass finally knew she was there she stood up.

"Hello, I'm Miss. Martian. Do you need anything?" the girl said.

"Do you have anything for a migraine, something like an Advil? Or a Tylenol? I'm feeling kind of achy too," Kass said.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back with something for you," Miss. Martian said before leaving the room.

She made her way for the lounge, where she knew the others were relaxing after all of their training.

"Do we have anything called an Advil or Tylenol? Kass is complaining of a migraine and is feeling 'achy'," Miss. Martian said to the room.

They all looked up at her.

"Just give her a Venn," Robin said.

"OK," Miss. Martian said.

"She hasn't tried to get out yet has she?" Kid Flash asked.

Miss. Martian took a second to telepathically see if Kass was in fact was still in her room.

"Yes, she still is," Miss. Martian answered. "Artemis, do you want to come with me?"

Artemis got up off of the couch. "Sure," She said, and walked over to Miss. Martian.

They both walked back to the med room. Artemis stayed outside in the hall, looking into the room through the window in the door. Miss. Martian went to the cabinets along one of the walls and searched one till she came up with the medicine. She poured out two white pills into her hand and gave them to Kass. She walked back over to grab a cup and some water from the sink.

"Thanks Miss. Martian, even though we both know that isn't your real name," Kass said with a smile. She put the two pills into her mouth and took a gulp of water, swallowing the pills down. She drained the rest of the water that was in the paper cup. Then Kass handed the empty cup to Miss. Martian who had her hand held out for it. Kass lay herself back down on the bed mumbling a thank you to the room. She heard Miss. Martian move around the room, then settle back down in a chair.

"Can you turn off the lights?" She asked, not getting up to look at Miss. Martian.

Kass heard her get up and all the lights went out. Kass let out a content sigh and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and close.

Miss. Martian stood by Artemis, watching her from the hallway. Some of the light from the hall was able to light up the room well enough to make out Kass's curled up form.

"Do you think we should tell Batman about her condition? She was fine before, just fainting a lot," Miss. Martian said, starting to grow concerned about the girl.

"Well she did have that little tumble with KF and Superboy did get her in the stomach when he picked her up," Artemis said. "I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow."

"Alright," Miss. Martian said.

o\/\/\/o

When Kass began to grow hungry she decided it was worth chancing her headache, which had begun to fade.

Aqualad was watching her when Robin walked up beside him.

"Morgan told me to come and tell you that dinner is ready and to bring Kass with us," Robin said.

"Batman said to keep contact to a minimum with her," Aqualad said.

"If it was applicable, our main task was to keep watch on her," Robin said, turning to look into the room.

Both boys watched curiously as Kass jerkily sat up and clumsily got out of bed. She hurried over to the wall across from the door. They watched as she ran over to the counter and hunched over. Kass clamped a hand over her mouth hoping her hardest that she would in fact _not _throw up. Her eyes darted over the counter looking for the sink; she knew Miss. Martian had used it to get her water. She didn't and was thankful for it being a false alarm. She looked up to see Aqulad and Robin enter the room.

"Miss Martian made some dinner, you can come join us if you like," said Robin.

Kass reached a hand to the faucet and turned on the water. She breathed in a few deep breaths before cupping her hands, filling them with some water and rinsing out her mouth. She did this a few more times before turning around. She took in the two boys and easily put names to the outfits that they wore.

"I'd love to," Kass said.

o\/\/\/o

Kass walked into the kitchen with her eyes squinted against the bright lights.

"So you're going to have dinner with us?" Miss. Martian said excitedly.

"Yes, but I'd give her half a plate," Robin said, going to the cabinets.

"Why?" Miss. Martian asked.

"My stomach isn't feeling very well right now… Just for reference, where is the closest bathroom?" Kass said.

Miss. Martian pointed to the hall they had just come out of. "First door on the right is the girl's room."

"Thanks," Kass said.

"Maybe you could take a shower when you go in there again," Artemis said, scrunching up her nose.

Kass turned to the blonde. "I do _not_ plan on going and throwing up, Artemis."

Artemis' brows pulled together. "How do you know my name?"

"You're hero name," Kass said. "I know a little about you, girl. I know that you are basically the replacement for Red Arrow and you probably aren't Green Arrow's niece." There was a beat of complete silence. "Yeah, surprised I know anything? So am I." Kass walked over to the island and sat down in one of the four stools, on the complete opposite end of Kid Flash.

"I talked with Flash, he said that you would know who we were but nothing beyond that," Kid Flash said. "What you said was pretty specific."

"I'd say pretty basic, I don't even know how she and Green Arrow got together," Kass said, leaving out the Cheshire Cat part, hoping that it wasn't true and not fully understanding what it meant herself.

"It's just so weird!" Kid Flash said randomly. "You know who we are, yet we have no clue who _you_ are."

"Don't worry it's not just you," I said. Kass pulled up her right leg and laid it in on the table. She unrolled the pant-leg for the other's to see her intricate doodle. "See, Red Arrow," She said as she pointed to the words written on her jeans, "In my world his 'secret identity' is Roy Harper and eventually takes the name Arsenal when he is older. I know a whole lot of shit about this hot redhead than any of you Superheroes combined. Red Arrow is the shit, and so is Hawkeye-" Kass took the moment to place her other leg on the table, placing her hand on her left leg, "-they don't have any powers except for being kick-ass, well I guess there is Batman, Robin, Artemis, and Batgirl, but besides that-"

"Sorry, but you're wrong on one of those names, there isn't any Batgirl," Robin interrupted.

"Yet," Kass said.

Robin smirked and settled into the stool next to Kid Flash. He was happy to know that she didn't know everything and had been incorrect in her statement.

"Now don't get so comfortable there Robin, it's only because it hasn't happened yet. Batgirl/Oracle is the – commissioner's daughter," Kass said.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon," Miss. Martian said, changing the direction of the conversation.

"I feel alright, just not one hundred percent. I'm guessing it has to do with the dimension change, which would be the best guess I have," Kass said. She slid her legs off the counter and sat up straight.

"Well, you have your dinner with us, then you go back to your room," Aqualad said.

"It's not really my room, I'm just sleeping there for the night," Kass said. She looked over to Aqualad, studying him. "Why do you want me out so quickly, Aqualad? Did you get some sort of order to not interact with me?"

"Sorry, I'm late for dinner!" A boy said, running into the kitchen. "Wow, never thought I could possibly be late for dinner."

"Beast Boy?" Kass said surprised.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Wha-? How?" Kass said, confused. She had thought she was hanging out with the Young Justice team, apparently she was not. "You're Be-… Is there anyone else not here?"

"Cyborg is giving himself a tune-up, but besides him we're all here now," Kid Flash said.

"Hmm." Kass took a bite of a Saltine and began to speculate. So there was Superboy, Aqualad, Miss. Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg who made up this team. She only saw it as strange because she had begun to think after taking her 'tour' of the Mount that she had been put into a dimension that was the equivalent to the TV cartoon Young Justice.

"Now can we have our dinner?" Kid Flash asked Miss. Martian.

Miss. Martian smiled. "Yes we can." Miss. Martian was glad to have Sam as a food tester, he would eat anything, so she wouldn't have to throw away any of her mess-ups. She had made a small dish of tonight's dinner earlier in the day for him, and he said it was great. She was getting the real hang of things, and didn't mind at all when she made dinner, even if she was falling into the stereotypical role of the tamed female. She knew and they all knew she could do well in a fight.

Miss. Martian went to the stove and finished up the preparations for dinner. She drained the pasta and left it to sit while she got the Italian bread from the oven. Soon enough everyone was quiet as they ate. A light conversation was maintained as the team, and Kass, ate.

Cyborg looked down to Kass. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I don't have the urge to throw up. I think the moment has passed," Kass said. "I don't know why that happened then, ya know?" Her eyes flickered over to Cyborg. "I mean if you think about it, I should've been throwing up shortly after I got into this dimension, not hours later."

"Maybe your system is getting used to it one by one. Like only until one system regulated and readjusted itself after your jump, and only then could your stomach begin to process things," Cyborg suggested.

"Kind of like a ladder of systems?" Kass mused.

"Yeah," Cyborg said.

"I guess that's one possible explanation," Kass said.

At the same time, the team was having their own conversation via telepathic conversation thanks to Miss. Martian.

_OK, all of that is understandable, but I really want to know what her power is going to be. I mean, sure, we all hope she would eventually be able to go home, but if she had this really awesome offensive power she could be a great addition to the team, _Beast Boy said.

_Not to mention that it would mean another hot girl on the team,_ Kid Flash said.

Beast Boy smiled, _just what I was thinking, man._

_Not to mention that she is way older than the two of you_, Artemis put in.

_So? She's from a completely different dimension, maybe we can convince her that being with a guy four years younger is normal_, Kid Flash said.

_Good luck with that_, Artemis said.

_Let's just accomplish the task we were given at the moment and then move on from there_, Aqualad said.

"Is there _anything_ to do around here?" Kass said.

"We just come here for training. Miss. Martian, Super Boy, Cyborg and Beast Boy are the ones who live here," Robin said.

"What time is it?" Kass asked Cyborg.

"Five thirty," he answered.

Kass sighed. "Well its ten o'clock in my dimension. I guess that is a good enough reason for me to go to bed right now." Kass stood up; stretching her back once she was up. "Wait, does a day still consist of 24 hours?"

"Yes," Cyborg answered.

"Well, I'll see ya guys later, if not. It was nice meeting ya'll." She placed her cleaned up plate and glass into the sink.

Kass walked off down the hallway making a stop in the bathroom before heading to 'her' room.

o\/\/\/o Later that day on the ride back to the bat cave o\/\/\/o

"So Robin, you know that the length of time Kass will be staying with the League is unknown. We aren't even sure if we will be able to get her back," Batman said.

"Yeah… So what?" Robin said.

"I offered to give her a place to stay until the League is able to do so," Batman said.

"What?!" Robin yelled.

"She needs to stay with a League member just in case she begins to develop her powers. We can't just put her up in someone's house when she may accidentally hurt somebody," Batman said.

"But who says that _you _have to be the one taking in some random girl. What about any of the other League members?"

"Robin, I _offered_ to give her a room. I expect you to get along with her until she is returned home or another suitable place is found," Batman said.

Robin slumped back into his seat, casting his eyes downward. "If she can even be sent back," he mumbled, knowing well himself that her chances of getting back home was slim to none. In the very back of his mind he did wonder if Kass would be able to connect the dots between Batman and Douglass Tatman. If she was able to get back or not would leave Robin in a good mood or not, respectively.

**A/N: So yes this did start out as me but in the end she just has my name and hair color that is where the similarities end. I only wish I was a good drawer and that I met the real Batman and not the one dressed up as him at Six Flags. ****So if enough people like this story I'll post up other chapters if not the alternate version of the main character not knowing where they were (much less Mary-Sue).**

**On another note I added the Teen Titans bit because I feel like Beast Boy and Kid Flash could be really good friends because they are alike. Cyborg is in there to be bros with Aqualad. =]**


	2. Chapter 2: New Home, New Life

Chapter 2: New Home, New Life

Kassidy slowly awoke in the morning. She rolled onto her side and glanced out the window of the door leading into the room. There was a silhouette of one person standing there, but she wasn't able to figure out that it was the Black Canary watching over her at the moment.

That day Black Canary had come a little early to 'work'. The young girl seemed normal enough, a little roughed up, but you would never guess that she had a superpower. The older woman watched as the girl began to stir again and eventually sit up in her bed.

Kassidy got out of her bed, and walked over to the door. When Kassidy opened the door and got a clear and full view of the woman, she was able to recognize who the woman was.

"Can I get some breakfast?" Kassidy asked politely. She knew Black Canary was the motherly mentor of the group of teens.

"Go on ahead. Just make sure you're ready in an hour, Superman will be here to talk to you by then," Black Canary said.

"Ok," Kassidy agreed with a nod. Kassidy followed a step behind Black Canary as she led the way down the hall to the kitchen area.

"I'll leave you here; take whatever you want from the kitchen. I'm going to head out for a moment, but I will be back," Black Canary said.

Kassidy had already started for the cabinets. "Alright, I'll be right here. I won't be going anywhere, except to my room," Kassidy assured Canary, knowing the older woman just had the job of supervisor, making sure she didn't run away.

Kassidy got together the necessary things for a bowl of cereal. She ended up pouring herself two bowls of Captain Crunch into the small plastic bowl with cartoon characters on it, all that and a large glass of orange juice. After she was done with her cereal and after chugging down the rest of the OJ, she didn't immediately start doing her dishes. She remained standing at the counter and looked into her empty bowl, thinking. Kassidy thought about where she would be staying for the next few weeks until Dr. Kinner or some other person was able to get her back home. She tried to stay away from any subjects that would make her sad, like if time was passing back home, and how badly her mother would be worrying about her going 'missing'.

Kassidy placed her used bowl, cup and spoon in the sink and ran the water. As she did the dishes she glanced over her shoulders more than once to see if anyone was approaching her. Kassidy left her dishes to dry and turned around when she heard people approaching.

The Black Canary was back with Superman walking beside her.

"Hello, Superman," Kassidy greeted.

"Hello, Kass," Superman said.

The Black Canary left with a nod, leaving the two alone.

"Arrangements have been made and you have a place to stay. The man is a friend of mine and was gracious enough to let you stay with him until you are able to return home," Superman explained.

"You're going to let me live with some strange man? I don't think so," Kassidy said. "Why can't I just stay here? I mean it's not like I will have to be staying here for very long. Why go through all the trouble of excusing my sudden appearance in this random man's life and then my sudden disappearance?"

Superman sighed. "The man is a trusted figure in Gotham. Lots of children would love to be in your position, if you were to take it."

"It's a dude? You don't think there is some underlying sketchy motive behind his 'graciousness' of letting me into his home?" Kassidy asked. She trusted Superman somewhat, he _was_ Superman, be he was also a part of the male race. "I don't know anything much about your dimension, but in mine, there is such thing as a pedophile."

"He has his own adoptive son, Kassidy. Your cover is that you are his new adoptive daughter. He is most certainly is not a pedophile."

Kassidy crossed her arms over her chest. The fact that they were all setting this up was beginning to make her think that she was going to be stuck here for more than just a few weeks.

"Kassidy, if you were not to agree to this arrangement, any others would not be as nice and agreeable as this one," Superman said. He couldn't force her into it; she needed to make the decision on her own, though she was making far more difficult than it had to be.

Kassidy ran the idea over in her head and sighed. "OK, fine, I'll do it."

Superman smiled, relieved that she agreed to it. "Great, you can meet him and move in today. You'll have to be meeting him without any of us present, because there can be no trace of association between The League and Mr. Tatman."

"Tatman?" Kassidy repeated. Superman nodded. "OK, I guess I can see why you need to do that. I'm assuming that you don't speak to him while in the tight get-up."

Superman laughed. "No, I do not. Only on the very rare occasion."

Miss. Martian, Superboy and Beast Boy walked into the kitchen then and Kassidy glanced over at the group.

"You'll be meeting Mr. Tatman in Blooming Park. He should be waiting for you in front of the large fountain by the new three level playscape," Superman said to Kassidy. He gave a nod of recognition to the group of youngsters, and then looked back over to the girl. "Make sure you actually go. You won't be able to get far on your own; Mr. Tatman will have your papers and i.d. at his home."

Kassidy thought that her weak attempt at escape was really biting her in the ass now. "I won't try and run away."

"Good. I'll contact you through Mr. Tatman concerning any new information on the progress of getting you back home," Superman said before turning to leave.

"So you have a place to stay now?" Miss. Martian said with a smile.

Kassidy nodded. "Yes, I'm meeting the guy in Blooming Park. Do any of you know where that is?"

"I could take you there if you like, or drop you right outside of the park," Miss Martian said.

"You're going to want to turn invisible, because I shouldn't really be associated with you guys. I'm hopefully going to start a new life here – of sorts," Kassidy said, thinking of what Superman had said.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll just have my breakfast and I'll take you there," Miss Martian said.

"You are being very, nice. I wish there was some other way to tell you that I'm thankful for what you're doing, for what all of you have done," Kassidy said.

"It's not a problem, Kass," Beast Boy said. "It's nice to have some girls around to break up this sau-"

Kassidy looked over at Beast Boy, annoyed. "And I am now, revoking that thankful statement thanks to you."

o\/\/\/o

Miss Martian landed lightly on the ground, being gentle for the sake of Kassidy. Kassidy smiled at the other redhead.

"Thanks so much Miss Martian," Kassidy said.

"Not a problem. We're only a block away from the park, you'll just have to cross the street over at the crosswalk up ahead," Megan instructed.

"Thanks again, and have a nice day," Kassidy said, walking out of the trees.

"You too, Kass," She heard Miss Martian call before she flew off back to the Mount Justice.

It was a nice day out and Kassidy unzipped her hoodie all the way, flashing her Flash insignia. She walked down the street, looking at the nice suburban houses on the block. Some had gnomes on their front lawns; others had a pair of pink flamingos, a couple houses down from that there was a fake campaign sign for Joe Mama 2012. Kassidy smirked to herself, and continued to the park with the smile still on her face.

Blooming Park was very nice and moderately sized. Already there were a few kids playing on the fields and playscapes. Kassidy counted that eagerness to be out of bed at nine in the morning to the fact that it was summer. Kassidy followed the path that went between a few playing fields and a young children's playground. Up ahead she could see that there was a fountain, one that seemed somewhat out of place because of how nice it looked. Kassidy was so engrossed in the statues carved into the fountain, that she didn't notice the man in a light suit, sitting on a bench.

Kassidy walked up to the fountain, and looked down into the lowest pool of water. The bottom of the pool was sparkling with coins, a majority being copper colored pennies. Kassidy dug each hand into her pockets and came out with a nickel from her left pocket. She turned around and took a second to think of a wish, closing her eyes. As she inhaled she flicked it over her head and heard it plop into the water. Kassidy smiled at the sound, it reminding her of numerous and fun trips to the small park in her hometown. She opened her eyes to see a tall white man standing in front of her. She was surprised at first before she realized who he might be.

"Are you Mr. Douglass Tatman?" Kassidy asked, looking a good distance up to make eye contact with the man.

"Yes," The man said. "And you must be Miss Kassidy Cole." The man held out his hand to shake and Kassidy took it, the man's grasp was firm and short. They both stepped back from the handshake and observed the other. "You ready to see your temporary home?"

"Sure, I'd love to see it," she said trying to put on a good front.

"Follow me, I'm parked in the south lot," Mr. Tatman said, beginning to walk on the brick path. As they walked along, Mr. Tatman looked down at Kassidy. The girl hadn't seemed to have recognized him which is good, because she had seemed to have a good lot of information before any of the team members had even had the chance to introduce themselves.

Kassidy looked up at the man after a moment. He seemed normal enough in his casual suit. Normal because he looked like the average white collar man, what broke that image was the fact that he was taking in a stray. She couldn't help but think why he would offer to do so, and if he hadn't done that, she wondered what type of relationship was between Superman and him.

Mr. Tatman looked down on her and caught her staring. Kassidy decided to make conversation then.

"So what do you do Mr. Tatman?" Kassidy asked.

"I own a company. It's not necessary that I'm there all the time, but I am, so you won't be seeing a lot of me, though you will of my son, Philip," Mr. Tatman said.

"Oh yeah… he had told me about that. You adopted him too, right?" Kassidy said, purposefully leaving Superman's name out of the conversation.

"Yes, that's correct," Mr. Tatman answered, and kept on walking.

Kassidy faced forward and kept walking, following Mr. Tatman's lead. They reached the parking lot and Kassidy slowed her stride as he walked toward his car. There weren't a whole lot of cars in the lot, and Kassidy could guess which one was his - the one that wasn't soccer mom purple. He pulled a set of keys out of his right pocket and unlocked the car. Mr. Tatman got into the driver's seat of the Sport Sedan as Kassidy walked around the front. As Kassidy buckled herself in she quietly hoped any silence between the two would not be awkward.

Mr. Tatman started up the nice car and made his way out of the park. Kassidy looked around the interior of the car, finding it to be very clean but not unused. The change holder in the dashboard was nearly half-full and there was a travel mug in one of the three cup holders.

"So you said you're going to be out of the house most of the time, but what about your son, Philip?" Kassidy asked, wanting to know if she'll be completely alone in her new temporary home.

"He's around more often than me, but I've recently been giving him more freedom because he is thirteen and he's taken the time to spend with his friends. I do require of him to put in the time for his… extracurricular," Mr. Tatman explained. He'd discussed with Phillip what their cover was for their super hero duties, he'd agreed to it all but still showed his dissent for having her come to the house.

Kassidy tried to retain her grimace as best she could. "Oh, are you one of those parents who force their kids into some physical activity in assurance that they won't be smo-sucking in food like a vacuum and getting fat?"

Mr. Tatman pulled his eyes from the road and observed Kassidy in this new light. "You should know that I do not permit any illegal substances or for you to be consuming any alcohol."

Kassidy narrowed her eyes at Mr. Tatman. "Fine, ruin my fun, it's not like I'd be here long enough to get completely screwed up. Why, what's the drinking age here?"

"Twenty and it's not like I was never a kid."

"Oh really, then why do you guys always insist on not letting us try anything, you turned out just fine," Kassidy said.

"You can do whatever you want when you get back home, but while you are under my care you have to abide by my rules. To our dimension you are still a minor," Mr. Tatman said.

"Minor? But you just said the drinking age was 20," Kassidy asked confused.

"You can't adopt adults so your age has been changed to 17, you'll be turning 18 in two months, which by then you will hopefully be back home."

Kassidy looked out the window of the car and out to the cityscape. To be back home. It had only been two days she had been away from school, but it felt like forever. The car ride was very long, just shy of two hours, but eventually the gray city side-walks and glass buildings gave way to apartment complexes and then to multi-family homes.

Mr. Tatman was surprised that the girl didn't put up a fight about her fake young age, but he was happy she hadn't. He didn't need any more fighting to start, this was supposed to be a fairly easy task to do, or he had thought it would be. The girl was an adult and got into college; she hopefully wouldn't start any fights or cause any drama like your average 17 year-old girl.

Mr. Tatman pulled the car into the driveway and pulled it to the front of the house. He looked over at the girl to see an astounded look on her face.

"What kind of company do you run again, Mr. Tatman?" Kassidy asked, getting herself out of the car.

"I never did say," Mr. Tatman said with a smirk.

Kassidy spent a second longer than necessary observing the outside of the house. It was three stories high and there were large two story windows on either side of the oversized front door. It was simple in the fact that it wasn't flashy or gaudy. Just rough cut grey stone made up the first level of the exterior, and then transitioned into light red stone. There was minimal landscaping work, but it added to the impressiveness of the house. She broke off her appreciation of the house when she saw the large front door pull open. Kassidy ran up the steps to catch up with Mr. Tatman as he entered the house.

Mr. Tatman gave Kassidy a short tour of the house, showing her the kitchen located in the back of the house and the connected family room that housed a nice flat screened TV. He then brought her back to the foyer and took her up the flight of stairs to the second floor. After making it to the top of the grand staircase he took the hallway to the left.

As they walked Mr. Tatman pointed out the rooms. "This first one here is Philip's," He said as he pointed to the first door on the right. "You are at the very end. Because there are only two of you, you each have your own bathrooms. Philip's is the one across from his room, yours is this one." Mr. Tatman gestured to a door on their right as they passed by. He opened the next door and held it open.

"Thanks," She said and then walked forward and into the room.

It was fully furnished, but in a masculine fashion. The room was large; possibly four times the size of her old dorm room. The wall across from the door had large wood framed windows with green and white checkerboard drapes that were dispersed along the room, wrapping around to the short wall at the very end of the room on her left. The coloring of the walls was a light forest green with the exception of the wall to her right which was a very pale shade of green. Three pictures hung on the wall, above a queen sized bed. Like any bed in a rich household it had an excess amount of pillows in varying shades of red and burgundy. The sheets matched the color scheme of the room, a darker variant of the forest green on the walls. There were two wardrobes on the long wall without the windows along with two, four drawer chests. The room had other pieces of furniture in it, but decided to appreciate it all at a later time. Kassidy turned to look at Mr. Tatman.

"This is all so very nice, Mr. Tatman. You should know that I appreciate what you're doing for me. Just ask me anything and I'll do it," Kassidy said.

"Don't get yourself into any trouble and you'll be fine with me," Mr. Tatman said.

Kassidy looked up at Mr. Tatman with a smirk and a gleam in her eye, recalling their earlier conversation. "Will do Mr. Tatman."

Mr. Tatman made a move to leave, but stopped. "One other thing, call me Douglass."

Kassidy scrunched her lips in thought. She was really thankful for what this man was doing for her and happy that he barely ranked on her creeper-o-meter. One of the few ways that she could show her appreciation was by addressing him as Mr. Tatman. Calling him by his first name made her feel like she was addressing a friend by name as they were still dressed up in their role of the school mascot, and it just - ruined the image. She shrugged her shoulders and looked up to – Douglass, her face straight.

"OK… Douglass," Kassidy said.

He left with a nod, leaving the door open. Kassidy turned to face the bed debating on whether it was suitable enough for jumping on. Deciding it was, she took a step back and then ran forward, launching herself to it. Kassidy was going to take this opportunity of having an extra life and make the most of it. To the world she was in, she was seventeen, and she was going to try and worry about only things a seventeen year old girl would worry about.

She could take this time to do things she had always wanted to do back home, but never had the nerve to do.

o\/\/\/o

After leaving Kassidy, Douglass went back downstairs, where Alfred was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"So the girl is settled in?" Alfred asked.

"I've shown her to her room," Douglass said, walking off to the far end of the house.

"So you are sure about this sir?" Alfred asked, following alongside Douglass to the study. "If there is no way to send her back, she would want to continue to stay here."

"I'm hoping that Dr. Kinner will be able to get her back. He successfully got her here, with some time he should be able to get her back," Douglass said.

"True, but when you're the one who's taken her under your care you should consider all the possibilities," Alfred said.

"I believe I have," Douglass said. Entering his study he moved to sit behind his desk. He pulled up the monitors of the cameras that were positioned throughout the house and the cave. After beginning to cycle through them he came across the one that covered the upper hallway, the south end, where the kids' rooms were. The monitor showed Kassidy leaving her room, closing her door behind her. She looked around then headed the opposite direction of the main stairway.

Alfred left the room when Douglass didn't speak as he kept an eye on the girl as she explored the house.

o\/\/\/o

After going down to the very end of the hallway, there was a nice little seating area and a small set of stairs that led upwards and downwards. Because Douglass hadn't shown her the third floor and hadn't specifically told her not to go, she took the set of stairs that led upward.

There was nothing up there that was much to find. The only way to get through the doors on the third floor was with codes. Kassidy tried a few of the doors, one of them being Douglass' study. As Kassidy continued to walk along the hallway, she glanced out the windows to see a medium sized backyard and the woods beyond that expanded along the mountainside. She went down the set of stairs all the way down to the first floor. She spent the rest of the hour exploring, locating the garage, a laundry room, a small library of sorts, numerous sitting rooms and a man named Alfred.

"Alfred you say?" Kassidy asked.

"Yes. I was originally from a part of England," Alfred answered.

"Cool. I'm not from here either."

"Where are you from?"

"Canada, eh?" Kassidy said with a laugh. "No, I'm really not, but that would be cool." Alfred didn't respond and she attempted to come up with something to say. "I was beginning to think, how am I supposed to get around? I kind of wanted to go out and get some clothes and stuff. I've been wearing these clothes for two days now and would like something to change into."

"You might want to locate Mr. Tatman and ask him," Alfred said. He turned and left before she got to ask him where Douglass was.

She went back to the second floor from the main stairs and headed right. By using logic she knew that this was Douglass' end, it was only a matter of finding him. As she was walking down the hall, Douglass entered by way of the stairs.

"Hey Douglass." Calling him by his first name was still strange to her. "Can I ask you for something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he said, walking to stand in front of her.

"Well, it's actually two somethings. I'd like to go out and get some personal stuff for me, like clothes, but have no means of getting anywhere or buying anything," Kassidy explained.

Part of Douglass was happy for this because Canary was after him about having to go to the store himself and get her clothing. He was aware that she was just trying to put him in an awkward situation. He'd left her laughing saying that he would get her back for getting him worried. "Get whatever you need on me and I'll leave my card with Alfred, who will have to drive you. I'll test you myself later on today to deem you worthy or not of your new license."

"Sounds good," Kassidy said with a smile. She followed alongside Douglass as he walked to the mudroom Kassidy had discovered earlier. "So If I were to pass this test of yours, because you should be well aware I passed the driver's test back home, would I get my own car?"

"How else would I expect you to get around and be with friends?" Douglass said.

Kassidy's smile broadened. He picked up a black wallet from the short table in the room; the wallet had a set of car keys attached to it. He pulled out the card and held it out to Kassidy. As she reached for it he pulled his hand back.

"Can I really trust you, a teenage girl, with a credit card?" Douglass asked.

"Yes, you really and truly can. I'm not a girly girl. I don't need excess things. Simple jeans and a t-shirt is my style, thankfully it's relatively cheap," Kassidy said. Douglass re-extended his hand and Kassidy took the blue card.

"Alfred should be waiting outside with the car," Douglass said.

"Don't you worry Douglass, your card couldn't be in safer hands," Kassidy said, before turning to leave the house. She went down the steps and into the circular drive where Alfred was waiting inside, the car running.

Kassidy got into the passenger seat and smiled at Alfred once she had the car door closed. "I got the goods Alfred." She said with a smile while holding up the blue credit card for him to see.

"Ahh, very nice. So where would you like to go to spend some of Mr. Tatman's money?" Questioned Alfred, only mildly concerned for the well-being of his employer's card.

"Is there any outlets nearby? I'm thinking some store along the lines of Old Navy or the Gap. Stores that always seem to have some sale going on," Kassidy said, buckling in as Alfred drove the car down the drive. "Then maybe if we haven't yet reached my limit, we could stop by PacSun or American Eagle." Kassidy settled into the nice seat as Alfred took a left out of the driveway.

"Your limit?"

"Yeah, I have a limit as to how much I can shop. Unlike most girls I don't spend a whole day at the mall, I'd possibly kill somebody if I did. I have about a two hour limit, maybe two and a half if I don't run into any troubles," Kassidy explained.

_Shopping was really fun when you didn't have to pay for anything,_ Kassidy thought as she carried in six bags of clothes into the house while Alfred was carrying one. Kassidy was able to easily get everything that she needed plus a number of other things that she didn't. They had stopped at a total of 5 stores to get the variety Kassidy wanted, one of which was Target where she got her underwear and other personal things.

Philip was coming down the main stairs as she entered the house with her large shopping bags. His eyes went straight from Kassidy's face to the pink Victoria's Secret bag she was holding among the bunch. Philip was now stuck with a sister and all of her girlyness.

"Hello there, you must be Philip," Kassidy said when she spotted the boy. "I'm Kassidy, but you can call me Kass."

"Hey," Philip said. He stopped midway down the stairs, watching her as she went. She hadn't seemed to have recognized him and they'd only been feet apart. If Kassidy didn't recognize Philip as being Robin now, she never would.

Alfred went up the stairs behind Kassidy, and opened the door to the room for her, then left her to her things. Alfred went back down the stairs to the family room where he knew Philip was.

"Seems like we are in the clear, Philip, she hasn't given any note of recognizing you," Alfred said.

"Yep, I won't have to worry about keeping a cover around my own house," Philip said, settling down on the couch.

o\/\/\/o

Kassidy unpacked everything she bought and piled up everything that needed to be washed. Once everything had gone through the wash she'd then fold everything and put it away. After she emptied all her bags she took her bath care things into the bathroom next door. Catching the image of herself in the bathroom mirror she climbed into the shower. If she wanted to play pretend in this universe, she might as well start out on the right foot and not look like crap. She was going out into this new world and living it to the fullest.

**A/N: Cartoon logic: if you can't see their eyes then there is no way you could think two people are the same person. You gotta love it. ALSO: PLEASE NOTE, yes it is a different dimension, so I'll change some things so it does seem so, but for the sake of not having to create all these names and confusing you, main chain stores are going to exist – someone would have eventually come up with the idea for 99 cent burgers and such.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucky Shot

Chapter 3: Lucky Shot

It was like Kassidy's first day at the Tatman residence was on repeat. She got up had breakfast lazed around, had lunch, lazed around some more, ate dinner, showered and went to bed. It had been going on for nearly a week, but Kassidy was planning on breaking it.

The day started out normal enough, rolling out of bed and having a bowl of cereal or two. When she went back up to her room she got dressed for a day out of the house. Kassidy didn't see Alfred on her way out of the house. Mr. Tatman may not have yet had the time to test her driving skills, but she had earned her license back home, and as far as she was aware, they drove on the same side of the road.

Kassidy didn't have a set place in mind as she drove off out of the long driveway. But she was planning on staying close by so she wouldn't get lost. She didn't want to go into the city so she didn't end up going far. Kassidy ended up in a family park. She parked the out-of-place car in one of the lots and began to walk around the park.

She followed the red, brick walkway, just the sound of her flip-flops soothing her. She took a deep breath, smiling as she let it out.

"Why hadn't I done this sooner?" Kassidy asked herself as she walked along.

The park was of good size and the trees were full and tall. It was your typical perfect park, the sounds of children laughing filled the air, the smell of a grill cooking up a meal and the feel of the sun warming your skin.

Kassidy spotted a playground meant for older kids, and headed for the swings, located at the back of the wood-chip-covered play area.

"Watch out!" Someone shouted.

Kassidy turned just in time for a soccerball to slam into her face. She fell onto her back, her head thumping against the dirt ground.

"Jimmy, you idiot!" Some girl shouted.

A group of kids ran over to her. Kassidy's eyes fluttered open to see eight people looking down at her, concerned.

"Are you okay?" One teenage boy asked. He had short brown hair, dark green eyes, and the build of a dedicated athlete.

Kassidy sat up. "Yeah I think so," She said, reaching a hand to rub the back of her head.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" A dark-skinned boy asked, standing to the left of the green-eyed boy. The girl next to him smacked away his hand as Kassidy said "Four."

"I'm really sorry about that," said the boy on Kassidy's right, he crouched down to her level and she got a good look into his deep blue eyes.

"Uh- It's okay… it's not like you meant to do it," Kassidy said.

Jimmy grinned and Kassidy smiled back. Kassidy attempted to get up and the boys on either side of her helped her up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Jimmy, reaching a hand out as if to touch her face, but pulled it back.

"I'm sure. I'm totally fine," Kassidy reassured the boy, placing a hand on his arm that still held her.

"Only Jimmy could get a girl by nailing her in the face with a soccer ball." Kassidy looked around at the sound of the comment to see a tall Asian boy crossing his arms over his chest.

"But they'd be the cutest couple, Kevin, they're both gingers," said the girl standing between Jimmy and the jealous Asian.

"So what's your name, I'd like to fully apologize for what I've done," Jimmy said.

"The name is Kass," She said.

"Short for Cassie?" He asked.

"Kassidy," she corrected.

"Well, Kassidy, I'd like to thoroughly apologize for what happened. I'd like to make it up to you if you gave me the chance," Jimmy said.

Kevin threw his hands up in the air, turning around and walking away.

"Kevin!" The girl standing next to him shouted, following after him.

"I've never seen you before, are you new in town?" asked the boy standing on Kassidy's left.

Kassidy nodded. "Yeah, I kind of just moved in."

"You should apply to go to Gotham Academy, we all go there," the remaining girl said. She had long blond hair tied up in a ponytail and sporting the same sweaty clothes as the boys were.

"Maybe," Kassidy said. "I'll bring it up to my new Dad."

An awkward moment passed through the group of teens. The blond broke it.

"You're adopted?" she asked.

Kassidy nodded.

"Cool," she said. "The next time he gives you an advancement on your allowance, count me in on a shopping trip. I'll show you the coolest stores in town and the city."

"Sure," Kassidy said.

"I'm Kayln, by the way," the girl introduced herself. "This is Nash and Steven." The girl pointed at the boys standing on Kassidy's left. Then she gestured to the boys on her left. "That's Dasaun and Carson. Samantha left with Kevin."

"I'd ask you to join us, but I wouldn't think you'd wanna get hit again," Jimmy said.

"I probably won't unless you're aiming for my face," Kassidy said, looking up at Jimmy.

"Would you really want to play with us?" asked Kayln, looking eager. "We could play 3 on 3, boys vs girls!"

Kassidy glanced down at her feet. "I'm not really wearing the right shoes for that." She'd played some back home, and was partially thankful for her dumb luck in meeting the group of teens.

Kayln grinned in happiness and grabbed her hand. "We'll all go shoeless." Kayln dragged her off, leading her into the open field. "Sam! She's gonna play with us!"

"Umm," Kassidy managed to say as Samantha ran over. She embraced Kayln and Kassidy in her arms, squealing in joy.

"We got a new girl recruit!" Samantha said. "Oh how lonely it has been! Not that I don't love you Kayln, but it's nice to even it up some more."

The girls separated and Kassidy looked between Kayln and Samantha who were sporting broad smiles.

"You're really cool with this?" Samantha asked.

"I'm just glad to get out of the house," Kassidy said. "But it'll be hard to play in jeans, just saying."

"Wanna play goalie?" Kayln asked.

Kassidy shook her head. "There would be a greater possibility to get hit in the head again. Could I play left fielder?"

Kayln and Samantha brought her in for another hug. "Of course!" They both said.

Kassidy had her jeans rolled up to her knees and was growing sweaty. The girls were playing Nash, Jimmy and Kevin. It was clear that Kayln and Nash were in some sort of a relationship because he went easy on her, and not so much on Kassidy. Jimmy was on goal and neither of the girls had gotten a chance to take a shot on him. And the boys were leading by two.

Kassidy ran forward and nearly bulldozed Kevin to get the ball; she kicked it hard and high, over to Kayln. She took it up the field and Kevin tried to get past Kassidy, knowing Nash wasn't going to steal it back. But Kassidy kept pace as they ran up field.

Kayln went for the shot, but Jimmy blocked it. Kassidy went in for the garbage shot, sliding to catch the ball. She kicked it low. Jimmy dove to get it, but was too slow.

"Yeah!" Sam shouted from goal.

"Jimmy switch with Nash!" Kevin shouted.

5-3, the boys. It was a fun game in the end and Kassidy walked off with the girls' numbers written on a scrap of paper. With her jeans still rolled up she walked off to the car with her flip-flops in hand. She got into the car and put the AC on high, the cool air feeling good on Kassidy's sweaty skin. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

It was a little after twelve and Kassidy was hungry for some lunch. She tried to stay within the speed limit as she drove home, knowing she was a lead footed driver.

She pulled the car into the garage pressing a button on the wall to automatically close the door. Mr. Tatman's car was there and Kassidy wondered what she was doing home. _Was he here to yell at her for using the car?_ She thought. _Did she need to ask his permission or something if she wanted to go out?_

She slipped her flip-flops off before walking into the house. Not wanting anyone to see her in her gross state. She went up the stairs and turned the corner to go to her and Philip's end of the hall. Douglass was standing there in the middle of the hall. She looked down at her dirty and scratched up legs then looked up to take in her bruised arms.

Kassidy shifted her weight from foot to foot. She didn't like the fact that he wasn't saying anything.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I took one of the cars and went out. I didn't get in trouble or anything – even though it looks like it. I met some kids at the park and played a game of soccer, it was guys versus girls…" Kassidy explained quickly, petering off when his eyes narrowed.

"Go clean up. Meet me in the dining room," Douglass said. He walked around her heading down the main stairs.

Kassidy quickly made her way to her room to clean up. As she turned on the shower and stepped into the spray of water, she wondered which dining room Douglass meant. After showering Kassidy got dressed in some new clothes. She put on a red Esther frill blouse and denim shorts. She stepped into her new slip-on Jack Purcell sneakers and put on a little bracelet. Kassidy then quickly made her way downstairs to the dining room.

Douglass was standing behind the chair at the head of the table.

"Take a seat," Douglass said, gesturing to the chair he was standing behind.

With each step she took she grew more nervous and scared. Douglass pulled out the chair for her. She sat down in it and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"I apologize for not having the time to take you out for that drive I'd said I would," Douglass said. Douglass reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He placed it on the table in front of Kassidy. "But by judging the looks of my car and the fact that it has no new scratches or dents, you've earned the right to your id." Kassidy leaned forward to look at the license sitting on the table. She had no memory posing for such a picture but there was a small photo of her on the Connecticut driving license. "I've cleared some time to take you out tomorrow to get a car that would more suit you."

Kassidy picked the card up. "Are you serious?" She looked up and over her shoulder, at Douglass.

"I expect you to abide by all driving laws. I suggest you go online to brush up on our specific driving laws, especially those concerning cellphone usage," Douglass said.

"But I don't have a…" Kassidy said before she realized Douglass was holding something in his hand for her. She reached out and took the small phone from his hand.

"Just be smart Kassidy, you are an adult. I expect you to be responsible like one," Douglass then left the room. Kassidy looked down at the objects she held in her hands, the proverbial keys to a teenagers freedom.

She looked up at the doorway that Douglass had left through. This man was being exceptionally nice. Sure he had a kid of his own but… he was just being so _nice_.

After snapping out of it, Kassidy quickly went upstairs to her room. She went over to her desk where she put the paper with Kayln and Sam's numbers. She entered them into her phone and called Kayln.

"Hello?" Kayln answered.

"Hi, Kayln, it's Kassidy, from the park?" Kassidy said.

"Hey, Kass!" Kayln said enthusiastically. "Tell her I said hi," Someone said next to Kayln. "Sam says 'hi'."

Kassidy switched the phone to speaker and texted Samantha a message (hi Sam =] –Kassn) as she talked. "So I had a lot of fun today with all of you guys. I was wondering when we could meet up again. How does Sunday sound?"

**Hey Kassy**, Samantha texted.

"Sure Sunday would work for us. I'll talk with the guys and see how many can come, Kevin may have to work," Kayln said.

**Jimmy would def come**

**U'd love to see some ginger babies**, I texted back. I heard Samantha's reaction to my text through Kayln's phone.

"What is it Sam?" Kayln said.

"They can call me Auntie Sammie!" Samantha yelled into the phone.

"You're making no sense girl," Kayln said. "I'll talk to you later about Sunday after I get to the boys."

"Okay," I said.

"I'm texting you Jimmy's number!' Samantha shouted before Kayln hung up.

Kass smiled and headed back downstairs to make some lunch. As she made a PB & J she saved Jimmy's number into her new phone. She sent him a quick text before eating her sandwich.

**Hey, Sam gave me your number –Kass**

She picked up her plate and turned around to see Philip standing in front of the fridge.

"Geeze, what is up with men being sneaky in this house?" Kassidy walked around Philip and took a seat on the bench in the corner of the room.

Philip turned and watched Kassidy. The last time he had seen her was this morning and she hadn't had any scars and bruises then.

"What happened to you?" Philip asked.

**Sam's just loving this a little too much**, Jimmy sent back. Kassidy smiled at the text and she turned her attention to Philip.

"I met some kids at the park, ended up playing a game with them," Kassidy said. She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Looks like they attacked you," Philip commented.

"Guys versus girls," Kassidy answered, picking up her phone to text Jimmy back.

**Totally. Is she normally like tht… crazy?**

Philip turned and grabbed a drink out of the refrigerator then left the kitchen.

**Lol, thats just Sam. She can go overboard on things sometimes**

**Good to know**

**Hear that you're up for another rematch**, Jimmy texted.

Kassidy took another bite of her sandwich before responding. **=] I'll be ready w/ shoes this time and ready to kick your butt**

**Let the kicking commence 2 then**

Kassidy smiled. **I'm game**

Douglass came early from 'work'. Kassidy was beginning to think he was just avoiding her, who ever worked on the weekends? But Kassidy didn't doubt that he was a great guy for taking her out.

Like any adult who was in a car with a teenager he was tense when he first got into the car. But soon he began to relax. He directed her in a round-about route to the dealer. It wasn't exactly what she was expecting, the dealer. It wasn't your average dealer that sold hundreds of Nissans; it was of higher class and style.

They entered the dealer, Kassidy trailing behind Douglass. The man who knew Douglass best came right for him, seeing them through the glass walls of his office.

"Mr. Tatman, great to see you! It's been a while since we last talked," The dealer said, enthusiastic to get the rich guy to pour more money into his pocket.

Kassidy refrained from glaring at the weasel of a man.

"Hey, Rick," Douglass said. "I'm here to buy a little something for my girl, Kassidy."

Rick's eyes widened with surprise, and then was overcome with happiness.

"Very nice, you can start browsing; if you like, the convertibles are just-"

"Red," Kassidy interrupted. "And the closest thing that you have to a Jeep, preferably something with removable doors."

Rick was taken aback by her forwardness. Both men looked down at her with different levels of surprise. Kassidy shrugged.

"I know what I want, even if I don't know its exact model number," Kassidy said, covering her tracks. There may not be a Jeep company in this dimension.

"Alright, we don't have anything like that in the showroom. It'll be out in the lot," Rick said, leading them outside. He led them to one of the last rows.

Most of the vehicles were silver or black. There was a few that were deep blues and greens, but there was only two reds left that looked similar to what she had in mind. Once Kassidy saw them sitting side by side, she led the way over to the cars. She stopped in front of them and looked at the two models. One was a more bulky SUV the other a small box version of the other with a soft top. Kassidy pointed to the soft top on the right, that ironically enough might just have the cheapest price tag in the lot.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked.

Kassidy looked up at Rick. "Yes I'm sure, you can go and find someone else's wallet to pray on now, Rick."

Rick walked off, disappointed to find Kassidy wasn't the splurging type of teenage girl.

"You might just want to watch what you say," Douglass said, beginning the walk back to the main building.

"It was nice compared to what I could have said," Kassidy defended, walking alongside Douglass.

Douglass agreed with her, but didn't say it out loud. She kept proving that she could hold her own.

"Since I'll be having a car, I'm going to need an allowance to pay for gas," Kassidy said as they walked.

_And she knew when to be tactful when she needed to be_, thought Douglass.

"Of course, how much would you need?" Douglass asked, testing her.

"How much is for a gallon of gas these days?" Kassidy asked.

"Two thirty," Douglass answered.

"What?!" Kassidy looked at Douglass and saw that he wasn't joking. "Holy shit! That's cheap as hell compared to… so – wow, I just can't get over that – okay, and it'll be around forty bucks for a full tank… a hundred bucks a month."

"That's over a thousand a year," Douglass argued.

Kassidy wondered why he brought up that fact; she wasn't supposed to be here very long.

"Okay, 90."

"50."

Kassidy laughed in surprise. "50? I'd have to start robbing stores for money." Douglass looked down at her with scorn. "I'm just _joking_ I wouldn't actually do it, no one ever really gets away with it."

"It's 90 dollars a month then," Douglass said.

"Deal," Kassidy said. In her head she was celebrating her little win.

Douglass paid for the car and the two parted ways in the front of the building. Kassidy followed behind Douglass back to the house. Kassidy pulled her car next to the garage. She reached into the glove box and pulled out the manual. She wanted to make sure she would be taking the top off her new car correctly. Douglass walked over and tapped on the window when he noticed that she didn't follow him into the house. Kassidy rolled down the window.

"If you plan on going anywhere, text me. If I tell you to come home, come home without question. I promise that I won't be doing it often," Douglass said.

Kassidy nodded and smiled after he left. She got out of the car and proceeded to take off the top. Then she put it back on to see if she could do it on her own by memory. She'd take it off the next time she took the car out.


	4. Chapter 4: Big News

Chapter 4: Big News

Kassidy arrived at the park a quarter to two, excited to spend some time out of the house and with some boys. Kayln and Samantha had it good with the hot guys they got to hang out with and Kassidy hoped to stick with the group until she went back home.

Like she'd told Jimmy she came prepared, dressed in proper attire and sneakers. Kayln and Carson were already there, sitting along the sidelines, talking.

"Hey, guys!" Kassidy called out.

They both looked over their shoulders to Kassidy. "Hey, Kass. Good to see ya," said Kayln.

Kassidy sat down next to Kayln. Kassidy glanced over at Carson who for some reason wasn't wearing a shirt.

Carson grinned. "Shirts versus skins."

"Hell no!" Kayln said.

Carson laughed. "Get three more girls and you can be shirts."

"Like anyone would be able to put up with you," Kayln said. She turned to Kassidy. "Wanna practice passes?"

"Sure," Kassidy said, getting up.

Kayln picked up the soccer ball sitting between her and Carson. The girls ran out into the field to kick the ball to each other. A couple more of the guys showed up while Kassidy and Kayln chatted as they practiced. Jimmy and Sam were the last to arrive. Jimmy ran for the ball and caught it mid-pass.

"Jimmy!" Kayln shouted and ran after him.

Kassidy laughed and watched as Jimmy juggled the ball with his feet. Jimmy kicked the ball high, over to Kassidy. Kassidy ran away covering her head with her arms. It thudded to the ground a few paces away from where Kassidy stood. Everyone laughed and they all walked onto the field.

"I think she's still traumatized," Desean said.

"Why wouldn't I be? I got nailed in the face, of course I'm going to be a little scared," Kassidy agreed. "I'm sure as hell never going for a header for the rest of my life."

"So how are we gonna split it?" Asked Kevin as they formed into a circle.

"Sam the man gets counted as a guy and the remaining girls count as half a player," said Carson, feeling completely logical.

"I'm cool with that," Said Samantha.

"We'll I'm not," Said Kayln.

"Kev, Jimmy, Sam and me against Nash, Kayln, Desaun, Steven and Kass," Said Carson.

"Fine, just know we'll kick your butts," Said Kayln, walking off to one end of the field.

The five of us formed into our own little circle.

"So which one of you girls want to be on goal?" Steven said. He was the least buff out of all the boys and had more of a runners build.

Kassidy and Kayln glanced at each other and came to a consensus without even speaking.

"I will," said Kayln.

"You take defense, Kass," Steven said.

o\/\/\/o

After half-an-hour they paused their game for a little break. Desean was texting some of his friends to see if they wanted to stop by because they were getting crushed. 6-2. Sam was nice enough to share her water bottle with Kassidy, letting her sky it. They talked amongst themselves, planning to get together for a night out that coming Friday. Then a large boy named Omarion joined the group. He was the tallest and largest boy Kassidy had ever seen. Kassidy considered taking back her offer to be goalie.

The game resumed and the power shifted between the teams with the additional player. Nash, Kayln, Desean and Steven kept a good offense, but the other team was bound to eventually break through their wall. Kassidy had only a minute to snap her attention away from perfectly sculpted abs to Omarion who was charging after the goal. She screamed as Omarion kicked the ball right into the goal. I soared through the poles and rolled to a stop far beyond the goal.

As the other team had their victory shouts Kassidy ran off to collect the ball. She picked up the ball and looked up towards the city. The sounds of screams passed over the great green lawn of the park. Kassidy ran back over to the group. Kassidy could see that they heard it all too.

"So whose house are we going to?" asked Kevin. "I kind of think going back home in the city would be bad."

Superman sped over their heads into the city.

"Agreed, Omar and I'll just stay here," said Desean.

"Seriously?" asked Kassidy. "We just stay here and act like nothing is happening when there is most definitely something going on due to the number of screams!"

"Cities are a villains favorite place to play, you learn to deal with it and to scream and run if you're in the middle of it," said Kayln.

"Or just book it like hell," added Carson.

"You only have to be the fastest person in your neighborhood," said Kevin.

"Do all of you live in the city?" asked Kassidy.

"All of us except Jimmy and Sam," answered Nash.

"Aren't you guys told to go somewhere when something like this happens?" said Kassidy.

"Away," chorused the group.

"Where do you live, Kass?" asked Samantha.

"Not in the city," Kassidy said, wincing at the sound of something crashing off in the distance.

"Then you could probably go home," said Samantha. "You'd be safe."

There was a _boom_ that was closer than any of the others. Samantha ran forward to grab Kassidy's hand and ran with her towards the closest parking lot, which was in the direction of the loud noises.

"Talk to you later!" Samantha shouted, running off to one end of the lot.

Kassidy hesitated for a moment before resuming her run to the car. Just as she was getting in she saw some giant body was thrown into the side of the building across the street. Kassidy screamed and climbed into her car. She had a bit of trouble getting the keys in the ignition but eventually got the car started. Kassidy saw Samantha pull out of the parking lot, speeding off in the opposite direction. Kassidy backed her car up in time to avoid it being crushed by the giant person.

She slammed on the breaks and sat there, hand covering her mouth, hoping that it wouldn't see her. It groaned and rolled off the flattened cars, settling on its feet in front of her car. It picked up one of the crushed cars and threw it towards Superman. It turned and picked up the remaining flat car and tossed it.

Kassidy bent over in her car, out of sight from the windshield. She shifted into drive as she was bent over and listened for the fight to move away. Hiding didn't seem to be a tactic of her new friends, but she was going to give it a shot. There were sounds of various grunts and crushing metal. She peeked her head up over the dash to look into the eyes of a very angry monster-thing. She froze, her body stuck with the decision of fight or flight. It landed on flight. Kassidy jammed the steering wheel all the way to the right and gunned the gas. The turn was sharp and she didn't hit any cars as she sped out of the lot and onto the road.

"Oh my… I can't… that just…" Kassidy was still very rattled from her encounter. That was the most scariest moment in her life to date.

Still in a daze she parked the car by the garage and walked into the house.

"Oh my God, Alfred! You won't believe what just happened!" Kassidy said walking to the back of the house. "I was just feet away from a-a- I don't know what to call it, but-" Alfred appeared in front of her. "I was feet away from a giant creepy guy who was fighting Superman! Feet away!"

"You seem to be in good health," said Alfred.

"I was feet away!" Kassidy repeated. "I could have gotten killed, or hurt! It could have picked up the car and tossed it like a ball, with me in it!"

"True, there were a lot of possibilities, but it didn't. So I do not see the point in your yelling," Alfred said.

"Oh, sorry," Kassidy said, her volume returning to normal.

"Not a problem. Sadly those kinds of events are common in our city," Alfred said.

o\/\/\/o

That Friday Kassidy drove over to Samantha's house to meet up with the gang for a night out in the clubs. Kassidy was slightly irritated by the fact that she had to be 17 in this world when she was really 18. Kassidy slipped on her right high heeled shoe before getting out of the car. She dropped the car keys into her black studded clutch and went to the front door. Along with Samantha and Kayln, Nash, Jimmy and Desean were coming. After exchanging complements between the girls they all piled into Samantha's blinged out SUV. On the ride to the club, a bottle of booze was passed around the car. Kassidy passed it along, not wanting to take a drink from it. The club was an under 20 club. They all passed without the need to show their id's which Kassidy was thankful for.

They all danced for hours, enjoying themselves. The bottle ended up in Nash's hands, but he clearly wasn't the only person who was drunk. By the time they left around 11:30 the smell of alcohol clung to the group. Kassidy took the keys from Samantha's hand and drove the group back to her house.

Only after getting into her own car did she realize how badly she smelled. Kassidy hoped that Douglass wasn't waiting in the dark for her to arrive home. Kassidy took her time on the drive back home, being careful in the dark of night.

Douglass and Philip arrived home five minutes prior to Kassidy, coming back after a patrol around the city. Kassidy flipped off her headlights before entering the circle at the end of the drive. She pulled into her spot and quietly shut the car door behind her. She tried to be quiet while getting into the house, but it wasn't quiet enough. Douglass sent Philip up to his room while he intercepted Kassidy on the main stairs. He smelled her before he saw her. He grew cross, seeing her in her state, hair in a mess, tall heels in hand, trying to sneak around _his _house drunk. He saw her eyes widen when she saw him standing in the middle of the hallway, in front of her door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Douglass said his voice deep with anger.

Kassidy took a step back surprised. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, really? That's what people say when they're caught."

"The only thing I'm in trouble for is for being late!" Kassidy said, angry that he was accusing her. "I didn't think you would be up."

"Well you've been caught, and I'll most certainly be telling Superman about your actions," Douglass growled. "What you did tonight was illegal. You drank when you were not of age and you _drove_. Did you ever think what would happen if you hit somebody?"

"I didn't drink!" Kassidy interrupted. Douglass' face grew more stern and angry at her interruption. "I don't drink, one because I am not of age, two because my father was an alcoholic, he consumed all the drinks that I would ever have. So drinking is out of the question for me. I drove all my friends back to Sam's house, where I hope they all stayed. I would have driven the others home if it wasn't so late." She threw her shoes to the ground in irritation. "You can trust me! I may not be perfect, but I'll try to be making good decisions! It's still my life that I'm living right now. This is my second shot to be a good person, make good decisions, do something right and all that crap… if you want to lock me up in this house forever, fine. I'll just hope that Dr. Kinner can pick up the pace on fixing the machine."

"You better not be lying to me because if you are…," Douglass threatened.

"You can give me a breathalyzer test if you want," Kassidy said.

"Alright, I'll make sure to have one ready for the next time you decide to go out," Douglass said.

Exasperated, Kassidy bent to pick up her high heels and walked past Douglass into her room, firmly shutting the door behind her.

o\/\/\/o

Three days later Philip caught onto her strategy of keeping a low profile. He walked over to Kassidy as she relaxed on a lounge chair in the backyard. He silently approached from behind.

"So, watcha doing?" He smiled when Kassidy jumped at the sound of his voice. He walked forward to stand on her right.

"Jeeze, Philip, why did you have to sneak up on me?" Kassidy said, pushing her sunglasses to sit atop her head.

"Who said I was sneaking?" Philip said.

Kassidy rolled her eyes. "I am."

"Rhetorical questions aren't actually meant to be answered, Kass," Philip said.

"Well I apologize for not spending enough time to get a gauge on your sense of humor," Kassidy said.

Philip sat down at the end of the chair, facing Kassidy. "Are you just going to sit around the house for the rest of summer?"

"Or until I feel like Douglass has chilled out a bit," Kassidy said.

"Oh, he'll never forget something like what you did."

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Kassidy yelled. She took a calming breath before continuing. "I just stayed out late. You seem to be out all the time. Why don't you ever get in trouble?"

"I've lived here for years. He knows about all of my extracurricular activities," Philip said.

"Extracurricular activities?" Kassidy lifted an eyebrow in question. "What kid has any sort of commitments past the time of five PM?"

"I'm not your average kid," Philip said standing and walking off.

"Wait, what?" Kassidy said, sitting up. She turned to call after Philip but he was already gone. "What a weird kid." Kassidy lowered her sunglasses back onto her face.

For the remainder of the week she stayed at the house keeping a low profile. She didn't want to get into any trouble and Douglass scared her when he got angry. She texted her new group of friends during the week, letting her birthday pass without celebration knowing she would celebrate it when she went back home. Kassidy was growing attached to her new friends and would be missing them all when she went back. Especially Jimmy. Kassidy smiled to herself and sunk onto her back as she sat in one of the sitting rooms.

She lay on her back, spread out along the couch while she texted with Jimmy and Sam. Jimmy was a cool guy and was nice enough to her. He was still trying to take her out to make up for the soccer ball to the head. There was one more week before their school started. Kassidy toyed with the idea of asking Douglass if she was going to attend school or not. She disliked school, but it would give her something to do and she'd get to spend some more time with her new friends. Kassidy was rarely teased in her four years in high school back home.

**Come on, you gotta give me something. It has to be before summer is over or I'll forget about it**, Jimmy texted.

**OK fine take me out**

**Where?**

**Wherever you want**, Kassidy texted, knowing she was annoying Jimmy by not giving a specific answer.

**What do you want to do?**

**Whatever you wanna do**

**Kassni!**

Kassidy laughed.

**OK why don't u… take me out for lunch**

**OK, tomorrow u & me 12. I'll pick you up. Where do you live?**

**It's a secret**, Kassidy texted. Back to teasing after giving him a definitive answer.

Her phone _pinged_ indicating a call. Kassidy saw it was Jimmy and smiled, answering it.

"Hello?"

Douglass got off the phone with Superman and left his office on the third floor. Curtis had called Douglass to talk about Dr. Kinner. There had been zero progress, mainly due to the fact that the doctor was stuck in jail facing a very strict trial. Apparently he had killed a number of beings, a majority of them human. The court was debating on whether they have power over people from completely different worlds. After Superman had talked with Dr. Kinner, they got the final say that it was impossible, statistically it would never occur in Kassidy's lifetime if he got to work on it every day. Curtis not so tactfully asked if there had been any changes with Kassidy. Douglass reported that there was yet no indication to any sort of power. He walked down the stairs to the second floor. Douglass looked into her room and she wasn't there.

"OK, the teasing is great fun and all, but I really want to take you out. So will you please tell me where you live?" Jimmy asked

"Where I live? I dunno… I wouldn't need you stopping by anytime you like, Jimmy," I said. Kassidy reached a hand behind her head to twirl her ponytail around her finger.

"That's what entails dating somebody Kassy," Jimmy said.

Douglass went down to the first floor and heard her on the phone.

Kassidy's cheeks filled with color. "I don't think you'll want to come to my house - that means you'll have to meet Daddy."

"I can handle any Dad," Jimmy said, sounding confident.

"What, have you been up against a lot of Dads before?" Kassidy asked, feeling slightly jealous.

"I'm just good with my words," Jimmy said, avoiding the question.

Douglass followed her voice to see her lying out on a couch in front of a fireplace, twirling her hair around a finger. _A boy_, thought Douglass. A new responsibility that he had to take care of since it was now official that he was her _Daddy_.

"You couldn't handle mine, sometimes he scares me. So for your safety I suggest you pick me up somewhere else that isn't my house," Kassidy said.

Douglass walked forward and took the phone from her hands. He could see that she was scared, but his ability to scare the hell out of people would be good use for this _boy_ responsibility he had.

"I suggest that you take her word for it, boy. I'll come and find you when you've decided to be anything but gracious to my daughter," Douglass looked into Kassidy's surprised eyes. "Know that I have my eyes on you. Don't try anything smart with me." Kassidy's mouth opened and closed, trying to find something to say. Kassidy didn't dare to reach out and take the phone from his hands. She waited for when he was done then took it back when he held it out for her.

"Who was that?" Jimmy asked, sounding scared.

"The rapist," Kassidy said sarcastically. "No, that was my Dad. Apparently he feels like he has to be himself right now and not act _normal_," Kassidy directed that last part to Douglass who was still standing by the end of the couch.

"We need to talk," He said.

Kassidy held up a hand. "Jimmy I've gotta talk with him right now, talk later?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said. He hung up and Kassidy ended the call, looking up at Douglass.

"Why did you do that?" Kassidy asked quietly.

Douglass walked around to sit on the couch with Kassidy.

"Because it has now come to my full attention that you will not be able to return home," Douglass said, putting it all out there.

Kassidy still looked surprised. "What…?"

"Dr. Kinner is stuck in jail, he won't be getting out any time soon and any attempts by him would fail. You're going to be staying in our world, Kassidy, you can't go back home," said Douglass, looking down.

"But – but when he gets out he can-" Kassidy began, words stumbling out of her mouth.

"- He won't be getting out Kassidy. He's going to be stuck in jail for a very long time, if not forever," Douglass interrupted.

Everything fell onto her then and she began to cry. One tear for never seeing her mother again, one for never seeing her father, and one for each of her friends that she would never get to see again.

Douglass was caught in the strange feeling of awkwardness. It wasn't sobbing, unable to take a breath kind of crying, but there was something about the silent tears that ran down her face that had him feeling uncomfortable. He reached out and placed his right hand on her shoulder. He could feel the faint tremors that were going through her.

"I'm sorry," He said softly.

Everything around Kassidy suddenly felt very wrong. The situation, the house, Douglass, and herself. _It just isn't _right, Kassidy thought. She brought a hand up to wipe away the tears that were spilling off of her face and onto her shirt.

She turned her head slightly to look over at Douglass. "I'm really not able to go back?"

"Yes," he answered, removing his hand from her shoulder. "There is one final thing that has to be decided; do you want to go to school? You can go to Gotham Academy, that's where Philip goes."

"Sure, whatever. I can handle another year in high-school," Kassidy mumbled.

o\/\/\/o

Kassidy decided to go on a little field trip to her old town to see if it existed in this world. It took a little over an hour to drive from Gotham to her old town, which she wasn't surprised to find it existed in name. Nearly every town in Connecticut started with West, East, South, North, Old or New. She turned left onto what would have been Prospect Ave and then right onto Boulevard. It looked nearly the same, a lot of old, small houses lined the blocks. She passed her old house which was now a green one-story house. She drove slowly past the house and then drove by her old elementary school on Whiting Lane. She pulled into the empty parking lot. School was out until September, like most east coast schools.

She could hear some kids playing in the back of the school on either of the two playscapes. She walked down the two hills to take a walk around the track. It was strange how some things were the same, and how some things were different.

Kassidy got back into her car and drove a short way to a gas station on Park Rd. After filling up her car she drove ten minutes to her where her old high school used to be. A country club was in its place. Kassidy turned around and headed back home.

Kassidy barely cried on her way back. She now was left to call Douglass' home her own. Her place no longer existed; she was in a completely different place even though at times it would seem the same.

She got back home at quarter to twelve and quickly freshened up before going to meet Jimmy at the park.

Their date was nice enough, but Kassidy was too preoccupied to fully enjoy it. Jimmy didn't notice the slight change in her attitude. They ate and talked. Kassidy told him how she was planning on going to Gotham Academy. He said that he would be happy to give her a tour on her first day at the school. Kassidy got back home at 1:30 where she continued to mope around.

When she entered the backyard she could hear that someone else was there too. She came to find Philip playing basketball not too far away. In an attempt for getting back at Philip for scaring her earlier in the week, Kassidy tried to sneak up on him. Coming up on the left side of the court she moved as slowly as her patience allowed. She came to stand by the hedges that lined a majority of the sideline. Kassidy peered through the branches and leaves to see Philip run by in a workout outfit. He was wearing black basketball shorts and a white tank-top.

He would run down the court to try a shot at the hoop, then after the ball fell perfectly he'd run to the opposite side and take another shot. Taking note of his pattern Kassidy walked over to the very edge of the tall shrubbery, where there was a two foot span of open space for someone to enter from – the same going for the opposite sideline.

Philip ran forward tossed in the ball into the hoop in front of her. He then took the basketball down to the other end of the court. Kassidy knew the best thing she could manage with a hundred percent success rate was stealing the basketball from his hands; if she tried for a dunk she may miss it and then he would surely laugh at her.

Philip was on his way back and Kassidy stood up ready to run onto the court. He came around to the right side of the hoop, going for a shot without the assistance of the backboard. Just as he was setting up the shot Kassidy ran forward. The ball was only a meter away from Philip when Kassidy ran past Philip and snatched the ball away from its perfect arc into the hoop.

Kassidy was happy to see Philip's eyes wide in surprise. The moment didn't last as long as she had wished due to him composing himself.

"Scare ya?" Kassidy said, dribbling the ball away from Philip.

"Not in the slightest," Philip said.

"Aww, don't you go lying to me Philip," Kassidy said. She took another step back and took the lay-up shot. _Swish_. "I'm beginning to tell when you're lying."

Philip caught the ball as it fell back to the ground. "Oh, so you have a gauge on my lying but not my humor."

"Oh, come one Philip. I had to say something, honestly I don't know what to say to you sometimes because I have no clue how you are going to respond." Philip dribbled the ball down court and Kassidy kept pace as she walked backwards. "You know you're really hard to read sometimes." They'd come to the other end of the court and Philip stepped to his left before running right. Kassidy ran to meet him and was a little short at knocking the ball out. Kassidy grabbed the ball after it fell through the hoop.

"Just a nice talent of mine," Philip said.

"Promise me to use it for good and not evil," Kassidy said before trying to run around Philip and down the court. Philip easily caught up to her, being the one who was training to be a superhero.

"Promise," Philip said once he retook his place in front of her, defending his hoop.

Annoyed at losing what she thought had been an advantage she took a few steps back and gave a try at a 3-pointer. It bounced on the rim and Kassidy ran forward to catch it. She tried the shot again and made it.

"Now how did you manage to have fun before I came here?" Kassidy said as Philip took hold of the basketball. "Did you really play all by yourself?"

"Like I said before, I had plenty of extracurricular things that kept me entertained," Philip said. The ball was traded off between the two, each taking turns at each hoop.

Each adult in the Tatman mansion each spotted the two as they went about their tasks. Alfred spotted them as he passed through a room on the second floor. He paused by the window and could hear their shouts as they began to tease each other as they tried to shoot the ball. Douglass only realized the activity in the backyard when Kassidy screamed when Philip made a 3-point shot, tying their game. Douglass walked to the back of the house and placed himself at a window on the third floor. He could make out the image of Philip, both fists raised high, and Kassidy, on her knees face turned upwards. Both were having a great time - that much was clear.

Kassidy pulled herself up to her feet and ran forward to get the basketball. "Next point wins," Kassidy said holding her arm outward. Philip nodded. She tried to get down the court without having Philip trip her up. Philip knocked the ball from her hands and it bounced back over to mid-court. Both Kassidy and Philip ran for the ball. Philip beat her to it and easily made his way down court to score the winning shot.

"Aww!"

"Yes!" Philip said with a shout. He ran back over to half-court, where Kassidy stood. "Good game Kass."

"You're really good," Kassidy said with a smile. After the first few passes the game had begun to grow intense and now Kassidy's legs felt tired. She placed a hand on Philip's shoulder as they walked off of the basketball court. "You're the fastest kid I know."

Philip looked up at her, a smirk on his face. "I know faster."

"Faster than you? Impossible," Kassidy declared.

Grinning, Philip opened up the door inside. "Let's grab something to eat."

"Yeah, I'm really thirsty too," Kassidy said, as she followed behind Philip to the kitchen.

They both grabbed some food and drinks and settled into the kitchen. Kassidy looked over at Philip as he leaned against the counter. Philip paused in his chewing, noticing Kassidy's look as she perched on the edge of the counter.

"What?" he said after a moment.

"Thanks," Kassidy said. The word came to a surprise to Philip.

"For what?" Philip asked.

Kassidy shrugged her shoulders. "For being here I guess. If not, I'd probably still be in a bad mood."

"Well… your welcome, Kass," Philip said. Kassidy then turned her attention back to her food and Philip did the same. As they ate, he threw a few looks over in her direction, thinking about what she could have been referring to exactly and what may have happened for her to have been in a bad mood. He hadn't ever seen her terribly upset or in a bad mood before.

**A/N: Bloodrose: I completely forgot about that aspect of my story. Would anyone mind if I brought in some Marvel characters into the main storyline? **


	5. Chapter 5: Hangover Part III

**A/N: Action scenes will happen when Kass gets her powers and pre-power she gets in a fight. I am now no longer a teenager =[ happy birthday to me! Oh, girl version of The Hangover with Kass, Kayln, and Sam because I wish I had that crazy party life.**

Chapter 5: The Hangover Part III

An application had been sent in for Kassidy to attend Gotham Academy. She had been accepted and had to pick out some non-basic courses to take. Kassidy decided to go for the ones she would do best in, but still able to challenge herself. She had been taking psychology class in college and chose AP psyc. After doing well in Honors U.S. History she decided to take AP U. S. History, then there was the fun art requirement and with her AP classes she was also required to have at least one study hall. She received her schedule in the mail the last Friday of summer and was pleased with her first semester's schedule.

Period 1: Pre-Calculus

Period 2: British Literature

Period 3: Study Hall

Period 4: AP Psychology

Period 5: Gym

Period 6: Physics

Period 7: Study Hall

Period 8: 3-D Art

Alfred drove Kassidy and Philip to school. She knew that when she got out of the car with Philip right behind her, her new friends would know who her father was – a big-wig rich guy. She wondered what they would think of her once they found out this little tid-bit of information.

"Have a nice day at school children," Alfred said as he stopped the car in front of the school.

"See you later, Alfred," Philip said.

Kassidy got out of the car, Philip right behind her. Jimmy had said to meet her right outside the main entrance and saw them standing in a circle.

"Bye, Kass," Philip said as he walked off, leaving Kassidy behind. Sam was the first to see Kassidy exit the car, and tapped Jimmy on his shoulder, pointing behind him at Kassidy. They were surprised to see her get out of the car with Philip Tatman right behind her.

"Our Kassidy is Kassidy Tatman?" said Kayln.

"Tatman scared the shit out of me when he took Kass' phone," said Jimmy. "He's not just a rich guy, he's a mean rich guy."

"At least to boys who are showing interest in his daughter," Samantha said. She waved over to Kassidy, and she smiled, picking up her pace.

"I'm so glad that you chose Gotham Academy, now we can get through this hell-hole together," said Kayln with a smile.

Kassidy looked over to Jimmy. "So you going to be giving me that tour you promised me?"

Jimmy shifted from foot to foot. "I'll show you the detailed stuff later. Your student liaison will be meeting up with you to give you the basics."

"Oh, okay," said Kassidy. She silently wondered about Jimmy's strange reaction. _Could it have been because of Douglass' threat_? Kassidy wondered.

"He can show you where your locker will be," Steven said, subtly elbowing Jimmy.

Jimmy glanced over at Steven then looked back at Kassidy. "Yeah, what number are you?"

"616," Kassidy said.

Jimmy placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her away from the group. Jimmy showed her the locker and pointed out his own, which was at the opposite end of the hall. A girl approached them then, interrupting their small conversation.

"Hi Kassidy, I'm Bethany, I'm your student liaison," said the girl. Kassidy turned around to see Bethany. She had long blond hair that was a few inches short of reaching her waist and the waistband of her skirt was rolled up a few times too many. In comparison, Kassidy's was pulled down so far that the bottom brushed the tops of her knees.

"I'll see you later, Kass," Jimmy said, walking off.

Kassidy turned back around to see Bethany watching Jimmy as he left.

"So what is a student liaison?"

"I'm basically your contact if you have any questions about the school, but if you don't have any questions then we don't ever have to talk again," Bethany said, her tone growing slightly harsh at the end of her sentence.

"Okay, well, I just need to know the way to my classes, then that's it," Kassidy said, trying to get herself out of this girls life, just like she clearly wanted.

"Oh, and then you'll be all linked up with your new friends?" Bethany said. "Whatever, I'll show you to your first two classes, that's all the time we have."

Bethany was nice to her from then on, showing her to her math and english class. As she was on her way back to her Pre-Calculus class the first bell of the day rang. She shared all her classes with her new friends, with the exception of one. Pre-Calculus she shared with Carson, British Literature with Desaun, Physics and AP psych with Kevin,7th period study hall with Kayln and Sam, and shared 3-D Art with Nash. Kassidy was sad to find that she didn't share any classes with Jimmy, but was glad to have friends in a majority of her classes. She saw Philip in between a few of her classes, and during lunch, but he didn't seem to notice her. Since it was the first day of school, there wasn't much learning of anything, and for that Kassidy was grateful. She wasn't very attentive to the things around her and had caused a bit of trouble in the hallways. She'd bumped into a girl in the halls, reflexively saying "I'm sorry" but apparently that wasn't enough for the girl. She glared down at Kassidy, past her pixie nose, her nostrils flaring in anger. It was like she was gonna charge Kassidy just like a bull. Kassidy said sorry again, but that didn't seem like it wasn't enough for her. _My fifth year in high school and I make my first enemy_, Kassidy thought. _Just fabulous_.

The next day Kassidy had another great moment with her new enemy as well as learning who her minions were. In between first and second period was when they made their strike. Enemy led the attack. She walked into Kassidy, her bony shoulder connecting with Kassidy's, perfectly pushing Kassidy into the path of minion #1 who walked right into Kassidy's right shoulder. She was pin-balled between the remaining four minions, leaving Kassidy with two very sore shoulders and her butt solidly connected to the floor. Kassidy walked to Brit. Lit. with her head down, her books messily gathered in her arms. She knew that others had seen what had happened and it was quite a spectacle, other kids laughing at the comedic move.

Kassidy sat in the same seat she had the other day, next to Desean. She gingerly placed her backpack down on the ground next to her desk. Looking straight ahead at the whiteboard Kassidy wrapped her arms around herself, lightly massaging her shoulders. Two periods later nearly every upperclassman knew what happened, along with Kassidy's friends. During lunch Samantha and Kayln consoled Kassidy, telling her about Emilia and her dedicated followers, one of them being Bethany – Kassidy's student liaison. Her friends kept an eye out for her, the girls a lot more than the boys.

Waking up the next morning she felt the full effects of what Emilia and her friends had done to her body. Kassidy waited until the last second to get out of bed, not wanting to deal with her sore shoulders and stupid, heavy schoolbags – let alone Emilia. She hurried down the stairs after throwing on her uniform haphazardly. She ran into the kitchen looking disheveled in comparison to the crisp outfits Douglass and Philip were wearing. Her shirt was un-tucked, her skinny tie hung loosely around her neck and her skirt askew. She went to the fridge to pour herself a glass of juice.

Douglass wondered if she did this every day, this being the first day of the week where he stayed late. He had wanted to discuss something with Philip, and then decided to stay to see the two off to school. He figured he should try to forge some sort of relationship between the two of them.

Philip on the other hand voiced his thoughts to Kassidy. "What's up with you? Stayed up too late talking with your boyfriend?"

Kassidy scoffed at the bad attempt to tease her. "No. For the first time I have to deal with a bunch of bullies. I'll be lucky if I can participate in gym, and that's only if they don't try anything else today." It felt relieving to voice her complaints to someone, even if it didn't do much to solve the problem of Emilia.

"Wait, real physical bullying? I thought girls were more into the mental game," said Philip.

Kassidy took a sip of her juice. "It's too soon for any of the mental stuff, but I'm sure they'll get to that." Kassidy got a look at the clock and downed the rest of her juice. "Come on Philip, were gonna be late for school." Kassidy went to one of the cabinets, pulled out a few power bars to snack on in her first class.

She walked by Philip, taking hold of his blazer and pulling him off the chair.

"Hey!" Philip protested, quickly getting off his stool so his blazer wouldn't rip. "What do you think you are doing?" She let go only when they were outside the house, walking down the main steps.

"Getting us to school on time," said Kassidy, walking over to the waiting car.

"If we leave now, we'll be there fifteen minutes early," Philip pointed out.

"Exactly," Kassidy said with a smiled. She got into the back seat, sliding over to the seat behind Alfred so Philip could get in.

Philip shot a look over at Kassidy, wondering what her game was. _Was she still trying to impress Douglass?_ Philip thought.

The ride to school was silent, neither of the kids speaking to each other. They were dropped off at school and they both parted ways after saying goodbye to each other, Philip going to his locker and Kassidy to go and find her new friends. Because they arrived so early, only Samantha and Desean were there, lingering by the front entrance to the school.

"Hey, guys," Kassidy greeted.

"Hey," both Sam and Desean said.

"I'm so happy its Friday," Sam said. "I just want school to be over with so I can go out and party. Kass are you free to hang tonight?"

Kassidy bit her lip, not wanting to get in another confrontation with Douglass again. "I don't know, my Dad kind of caught me last time."

Sam gasped. "He did? Oh, I'm sorry Kassidy. You could crash at my place after we go out. It could be our own little bonding time. I'll tell Kayln, she'll get pissed if we have our little sleep-over and not tell her." Sam pulled her cellphone from her bag.

"I'll ask him, only because I'll be staying at your place," Kassidy said, happy Sam gave a simple solution to Kassidy's problem. Kassidy needed some time out of the house. She was hesitant because she was pushing her luck by putting herself in another situation where there would clearly be alcohol. She hadn't been lying to Douglass when she yelled at him. _One half of me wants to screw the world and party every day like I want and the other half was scared to find out what would happen if I drink_, Kassidy thought. That was the real reason why she was so cautious, if she hadn't gone through the things she had gone through growing up, she would have had her first beer long ago. Her father was the driving force in her staying dry even if drinking could take away all the pain and memories.

"That's cool. If for some reason he locks you in the house text me and we can bust you out," Sam said with a smile.

"Sounds good. I'm going to head to my locker but I'll be back," Kassidy said.

"Kay," Sam said. Kassidy walked off into the school and headed for her locker. On the way there, the few students in the halls stared at her as she passed. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious about herself as she walked through the halls. Arriving at her locker she entered the combination into the locker. She opened it up to have over a gallon of red paint squirted at her via an evil mechanism placed into her locker. The paint got her from head to toe and as she stepped away from her locker in surprise, she slipped falling to the ground. Kassidy could feel the heat rise in her face as she blushed in complete embarrassment.

"Have fun you ginger whore," Emilia said as she passed. Emilia and Bethany exchanged a high-five as they walked down the hall laughing.

"Oh… my…" Anger was rising up in her at their continuous laughter. But as ideas of revenge were formulating in her mind thoughts of school and _classes_ entered and Kassidy grew worried. She tried to get up, but had trouble with all of the paint that had spewed onto the ground.

"Here." A hand was offered to Kassidy and she took it. Using the hand and the door to her locker to pull herself up. She looked down to see a young redheaded girl who at most was a ninth grader.

"Thanks," Kassidy said, wiping her hands on her skirt, only to find it was covered in paint. Tears pricked at her eyes when she realized how thoroughly covered in paint she was. She glared off in the direction Emilia had gone, her hands fisting in anger for Emilia putting her in the situation.

"I'm Barbara," The young girl introduced herself.

"Kass." Kassidy slammed her locker shut.

"You're going to want to go to the bathroom and try and get the paint out now before it dries," Barbara said, gesturing down the hall, where the boys' and girls' bathrooms were.

"Yeah…uh, thanks again, Barbara," Kassidy said, hesitating before walking off down the hall. Now Kassidy couldn't doubt the fact that everyone was staring at her. In the few minutes since she had last walked the halls more students had arrived to see her pitiful self. She quickly made her way to the bathroom. After getting a look at herself in the large mirror the tears began to fall from her eyes. She quickly washed her hands to get a majority of the paint off before texting Sam.

**911!** **In bathroom by my locker. Need help now!**

She dropped her backpack to the ground and started to wash off the paint that she could. After Samantha got Kassidy's text, she grabbed Kayln's hand and dragged her off with her to the bathroom Kassidy was in. When they entered both girls gasped.

"Guys, why does she hate me so much?" Kassidy asked, tears falling from her eyes.

Samantha and Kayln turned to each other. "I'll go get Mrs. Wick," Kayln said, running back out of the bathroom.

Kassidy turned back to the sink but Samantha came over and rested a hand on her back. "Wait, just for evidence sake – we should take some pictures."

Kassidy silently nodded her head and stepped away from the sink. Sam took 5 pictures that clearly showed the damage the paint had done to not only Kassidy but to her uniform. Then they got to work getting as much paint as they could. Then Kayln came back with Mrs. Wick, a close teacher to the two girls.

"Oh, my," the woman said taking in Kassidy's appearance. Mrs. Wick's eyes returned to Kassidy's face. "I'll be reporting this to the headmaster, what is your full name Kassidy?"

"Kassidy Tatman," Kassidy answered, undoing her tie and dropping it in the sink.

"You stay here and clean up. I'll make sure to contact your father about what happened. You can't attend school like this," Mrs. Wick said before leaving the bathroom. Kassidy stripped off the sweater vest and threw it into the sink.

After Mrs. Wick notified what happened to Kassidy, the headmaster went through her file to find her home number. He would have to call and have someone remove the girl from school. She did face a bad incident of bullying but he didn't need the school to be ruined any more by her red paint. Alfred picked it up on the second ring.

"Tatman residence," Alfred answered.

"Hello, this is headmaster Bradbury of Gotham Academy, Kassidy Tatman met an unfortunate event and will be have to be coming home. Another student pulled a prank, causing her to be exposed to a large amount of paint. She is in perfect health but I think it would be best if she had the rest of the day off," the head master said.

"I will be over shortly to pick her up," Alfred said.

"Know that we will be putting in motion a full investigation into finding out the student who is responsible," Mr. Bradbury said. "I hope you have a nice day."

After the headmaster hung up Alfred called Douglass at work. As Alfred waited for Mr. Tatman to pick up, he walked through the house to the linen closet.

"What is it?" Douglass answered after getting a look at the caller id.

"According to the headmaster at Gotham Academy, Kassidy will need to be leaving school," Alfred said.

"It's barely even started," Douglass said. "What happened?"

"Apparently a prank was pulled on her involving some paint." Alfred opened the linen closet and bent over to pull an old towel from the bottom shelf. "I believe it would be best to bring her back home in order for her to get properly cleaned up."

"Alright," Douglass sighed into the phone. "You pick her up. I'll talk to her when I get back home around three." Douglass hung up the phone. He threaded his fingers together and looked over them, to the far end of his office. He was having far more problems with Kassidy than he ever did with Philip. It was a given that she was older and would run into more trouble but he was worried what other events would come and have to handle.

Kassidy rubbed at the skin on her arms and face, but the paint was very stubborn, clinging to her skin. Kayln had left for class while Samantha stayed a bit longer to help Kassidy clean up, her first class with Mrs. Wick.

"Can I still come over your house, Sam?" Kassidy asked.

"Yes, we will have our own party," Sam said, washing her own hands in the sink. "Just us girls to have fun and do whatever we want."

"Thanks Sam," Kassidy said.

Samantha ripped off a sheet of brown paper towel to wipe off her hands. "No problem, wanna come over at six, we could order in some food for dinner?"

Kassidy nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great… I'd hug you if I wasn't all covered in paint."

Samantha smiled. "I'll see you later Kass." Samantha picked up her bag and headed off to class.

Kassidy turned and looked at herself in the mirror. The paint the girls had used was clearly not water based. Kassidy was growing concerned about how much scrubbing she would have to do to get the dry spots over her body. Paint still clung to her face, mainly around her eyes and hairline; there were a few splotches on her arms but not as solid as the ring around her face and eyes. Kassidy tuned on the faucet and started rubbing at her face again. Mrs. Wick entered the bathroom to see Kassidy furiously scrubbing at her face.

"Kassidy?" The woman called softly, trying not to startle the girl.

Kassidy looked up from the sink, water dripping from her face onto her already messy clothes.

"You should be picked up shortly. You may want to put some your dirty clothes in this bag to bring back home." Mrs. Wick held out a plastic grocery bag. Kassidy took the bag and loaded her paint covered sweater vest and tie into it.

"Thank you," Kassidy said.

"We will find who did this, Kassidy. They will not go unpunished for what they have done," Mrs. Wick said.

Kassidy nodded her head once, just wanting to back home. "I'm just going to go now…" Kassidy walked past Mrs. Wick and out of the bathroom. She glanced over to her left seeing a janitor trying to clean up the mess in front of her locker. Kassidy turned away and headed for the front door to the school. She stood at the gates to the school for only five minutes when Alfred drove up to the curb. Kassidy opened up the back door to see a towel laid out over the middle seat. There was a second towel folded up beside it. Kassidy got inside the car and sat on the towel placed over the seat. She pulled the second towel onto her lap, placing her backpack on top of it. She rested her bag full of paint-covered clothes at her feet before buckling in.

"You look relatively clean Kassidy," Alfred commented, glancing back at her through the rearview mirror.

"I got as much as I could off," Kassidy said as Alfred pulled away from the school.

"Well there should be a solution to get the remaining paint off," Alfred said.

Kassidy sighed and looked out the window. When they arrived at the house Alfred directed Kassidy to go to the kitchen as he took the towels from the backseat. Kassidy dropped her bags on the floor, making sure to not get anything dirty with paint. Alfred entered the kitchen and went over to the refrigerator.

'Wash up with warm water again and then we will use this," Alfred said, pulling out some butter. Kassidy looked skeptical about Alfred's method of removing the paint, but there was no other option for her to choose. Kassidy went to the sink and ran warm water over her skin for a few minutes before turning off the tap. Alfred placed the butter container on the counter by Kassidy. "Rub this onto the paint. The oil in the butter will repel the oil in the paint."

"OK," Kassidy said, using two fingers to scoop some butter out. She first rubbed it onto her hands and arms, working the butter into her skin. She scooped out another bit and applied it to her face, rubbing it fiercely into her hairline then over the rest of her face. Alfred then left her as she began peeling off the bits of paint off of her skin.

She started on her face planning on ending with her hands. But she never got to her hands. She had moved to one of the bathrooms on the first floor to get a view of herself in a mirror. After the time in the car the paint had dried a considerable amount and was far more difficult to get off. An hour after Kassidy had begun to peel off the paint, she began to grow frustrated. She rinsed off the butter with warm water and soap. She then went up to her room to get changed. She threw her clothes into her hamper and changed into a completely new outfit. She pulled on a black V-neck shirt and green shorts. She left her feet uncovered as she went back downstairs to the kitchen to resume her paint removing ritual. During lunch the girls texted her to see how she was. She reported that she was making some progress, but would be in no condition to go out in public for at least a day. The girls said they had their night planned out and all that Kassidy needed to do was make sure she got her but over to Samantha's house at six sharp. Douglass arrived home ten minutes to three o'clock, having gotten out of a meeting early. He located her by following her voiced curses aimed at a girl named Emilia.

"Kassidy?" He called as he entered the kitchen. Kassidy looked up surprised that Douglass was home so early. For some reason she felt ashamed for him to see her like this. He and Philip were so perfect and she was ruining the picture. He looked her up and down, noticing her very pink skin from her harsh scrubbing trying to get the paint off. He could still see traces of it on her face and a few drops that had landed on her legs.

"I – I… I was a lot worse," Kassidy said, unsure of what to say. "Some girls broke into my locker and rigged it so I would get sprayed with paint when I opened it.

Douglass moved a few steps forward but then stopped. "Do you have any idea who did this?"

Kassidy bit her lip before answering. "I think it was Emilia and Bethany, I don't know their last names but Bethany was my student liaison."

"Did you tell anyone, like your headmaster, who you thought did this?" Douglass said.

Kassidy shook her head. "No, I was too focused on, um, not getting too upset." Kassidy looked down at her hands and picked at her nails, paint still stuck at her cuticles. "Douglass, can I go over to a friend's house tonight?" She looked sideling over at Douglass, seeing his hesitance. "It would be nice just to hang with my friends for the night. I'll come back tomorrow morning by noon."

Douglass knew he couldn't say no without sounding completely cold-hearted. The girl was clearly going through a lot of trouble, and he hoped her new friends could deal with it better than he could.

"Sure, but make sure you're back before ten," Douglass said. Kassidy smiled and slid off the counter.

"Thanks, Douglass," Kassidy said, before heading upstairs. She packed a bag with a few things she would need; a set of clothes for tomorrow , a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. She picked up her phone and typed a text to Sam: **All clear for tonight**

o\/\/\/o

Kassidy parked her car in Samantha's large driveway and headed inside the large house, her bag slung over her shoulder. She rang the doorbell and it was opened up by Samantha.

"You're here! Now we can get started," Samantha said, stepping back to let Kassidy inside. Samantha closed the door and stepped forward to join Kassidy. "My parents will be leaving for the night in a little bit, that's when we can get the real party started."

"Dear, will you please hurry up, we're going to be late!" A man's voice sounded. Kassidy saw Samantha's father as he walked into the main hall adjusting the set of his tie.

"Daddy," Samantha called, getting her father's attention.

"Yes, honey?" Samantha's father said, walking forward to the pair.

"This is my new friend Kassidy Tatman. Kassidy this is my father, Walter Waldrop," Samantha introduced the two formally, knowing it was how her father expected to be introduced to anyone.

"Nice to meet you Kassidy, you can call me Walt," Walter said, offering his hand. Kassidy hesitantly took it, his large hand engulfing hers in the handshake.

"Judith!" Walter called over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Sam's mother said coming down the grand staircase in a cream colored dress. "Oh, who is this, a new friend of your's Samantha?" Judith said, noting Kassidy as she stood next to Samantha.

"Yes mother, this is my new friend Kassidy Tatman," Sam answered.

"Ah, Tatman," Judith came to stand beside her husband. "Very nice to meet you dear. Now we will be off, have a nice night," Judith directed that last part to her daughter, before leaving through the front door with her husband.

"OK, you ready to have some fun Kass?" Samantha asked, not giving Kassidy time to answer as she took hold of Kassidy's hand to pull her further into the house. Samantha pulled Kassidy into a fully stocked kitchen with the latest equipment where Kayln was baking cookies.

"Hey, Kass," Kayln greeted pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven.

"Hey, Kayln," Kassidy said. The strong smell of chocolate-chip-cookies wafted towards her and she paused a moment to savor the smell.

"So we have our whole night planned out down to the minute," Sam said. "First we begin with a healthy dinner of cookies and ice-cream. Then we move to burning off all those calories by dancing around the house while blasting music. Then we wind down by watching sappy romances while we drink down a bottle of my father's wine."

"Are you sure about that last part?" Kassidy asked, concerned.

"Yes, it's totally cool. My two older brothers did it all the time. He hasn't ever found out so he hardly ever will right now," Sam reassured Kassidy.

"And we do it far less often than those cavemen," Kayln commented as she scraped off the cookies from the pan with a spatula.

"I told my Dad that I'd be back around ten tomorrow morning," Kassidy said.

"That should be fine," Sam said as she reached over to grab a cookie from the ones on a cooling rack.

o\/\/\/o

When Kassidy awoke the next morning she rolled over to see some boy with no pants on lying next to her. Kassidy sat up in surprise. Her head spun as she surveyed the room. As Kassidy was coming to, Sam was out in the backyard; floating on a blow up raft with two boys lying on either side of her while Kayln was cuddled into Nash's side on Mr. and Mrs. Waldrop's bed. Kassidy realized the boy lying next to her wasn't Jimmy and felt sick to her stomach. _What happened last night?_ Kassidy thought to herself. Kassidy stood and found her head spinning. She found her way to the kitchen to get something to clear her head. As she entered the high-tech kitchen Kassidy caught sight of the clock on the stove. 9:46.

"Shit!" Kassidy said. She looked around for her bag that should still be holding her car keys if no one had drunkenly taken them in the night. She returned to the room where she awoke and found her bag sitting behind one of the plush couches. Kassidy picked it up and searched it for her keys and cellphone. After finding both she ran out of the house typing a text out in her phone. The chiming music of Kayln's phone awoke both Nash and Kayln. She crawled over Nash's shirtless body to grab her cellphone, sitting on the opposite bedside table. She unlocked the screen to read Kassidy's text: **Leaving for home so I wont be late. Can't get in more shit w/ dad. ttyl**

Kayln groaned and collapsed back into the bed to have Nash wrap his arms around her small waist.

Kassidy unlocked the car and ran to it, whipping open the door and hopping inside, throwing her bag into the passenger seat. She jammed her keys into the ignition and sped out of Sam's driveway. She looked down to the clock on the dash. 9:53. She could get there on time, only if she broke the speed limit.

"Shit," Kassidy cursed, slamming her fist into the steering wheel as she turned out onto the main road. She wondered how angry Douglass would be when she arrived home late and smelling of booze. _Great_ , Kassidy thought, _he's never going to let me out of the house now_. Kassidy rolled down the windows, knowing that letting the wind whip over her wouldn't get rid of all the stank that clung to her clothes. Then she got a small idea. As she drove, she reached a hand into her bag. She pulled out her spare shirt and brought it to her nose, giving a sniff. It barely even smelled of anything reminiscent of last night. It smelled more like the brand new material of the bag that it was in. She pulled down the first side road and parked the car along the side of the road, putting her hazard lights on. She quickly pulled off her top to exchange it with the white polo. Next she slipped off her flip-flops to get her shorts off. She pulled the new pair of blue shorts on then turned the car around and back out onto the main road. 9:57. Her little detour cost her some time, but it would mean less trouble for her.

Douglass sat on the steps of the main stairs, just in front of the main door. He glanced down at his watch to check the time once more. 10:00. He wondered what Kassidy was doing exactly with her friends to forget his orders.

Kassidy pulled up the driveway of the house a minute after ten. Climbing out of the car she stuffed her dirty clothes into her bag. She grabbed her tube of toothpaste and squirted a bit onto the tip of her finger. She rubbed it onto her teeth hoping to get rid of any bad breath.

Douglass looked up from his watch as he checked the time once again, 10:02 , to see Kassidy enter looking slightly disheveled.

"Sorry about that," Kassidy said, deciding to get right to it. "I was having so much fun with the girls that I lost track of time."

"Who are these girls exactly?" Douglass asked, stepping off of the stairs.

Kassidy glared up at Douglass. "The two girls that made sure I didn't have a complete meltdown after the paint incident. They're good friends of mine, and I don't need you to think otherwise. Their names are Samantha Waldrop and Kayln – I don't know her last name, but why does it matter? They've been really good friends of mine and they have helped me adjust to your stupid little world."

Douglass looked down at Kassidy, analyzing her and her story. He knew that a man named Walter Waldrop was on the executive board of an ally company to Tatman Tech. There had been plans of a merger for some time and there had been a party the last night that celebrated the marrying of the two companies. So both parents would have been gone all night, leaving Kassidy alone with her friends. He didn't believe it was wise to leave any teenage group alone in a house, especially his own. He could see that she was attempting to deceive him. He was not fooled by her lies. Douglass stayed silent as he looked down at Kassidy as she uncomfortably shifted under his stare. He could call her out on her lie or let her go seeing if she did it again. If Philip had done anything of the same sort he would have sent him to go train for an extra hour. But Kassidy wasn't a hero- in-training, so if he were to punish her he would have to come up with a new punishment.

Douglass took a step forward and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're grounded."


	6. Chapter 6: A New Challenge for Batman

**AN: I took the liberty of changing Jen's name because I couldn't do it anymore! It was getting weird with what I am writing (chapter 14) because I want stuff to become romantic and it just wasn't working so I went back and just changed her name to Kassidy still sounds very nice: Kassidy Cole/Kassidy Tatman. If you have any suggestions for things to be in the story be sure to mention it in a review! **

Chapter 6: Batman Faces a New Challenge

(Monday, September 6th)

Kassidy walked into school to everyone's stares. As Kassidy passed others in the hall they quieted as they all stopped to stare then continue their commentaries with more vigor. When Kassidy approached her locker, she was hesitant to open it. Some students snickered as they passed Kassidy, her hand poised over the lock. Annoyed, Kassidy entered the combination to open the door. Nothing came spewing out and Kassidy let out a little sigh of relief. She was happy to see none of her things in her locker got much paint on them. There was just a few red dots here and there. None of the paint had reached the upper shelf where she kept most of her textbooks. She piled some of her books into her backpack then turned around to see Emilia.

"Why, hello there _slut_," Emilia said, a scowl turning down the corners of her mouth.

"What the hell is your problem with me, Emilia?" Kassidy asked, lifting her chin up in defiance. She wasn't stepping down to this stuck-up queen bee.

"You think that because you're a Tatman that you get to get away with everything?" Emilia said, leaning down to get in Kassidy's face. "You seem to find it OK to sleep with all of my boys."

"You're boys?" Kassidy asked confused.

"Yes, _my_ boys," Emilia said, placing a hand on Kassidy's right shoulder pushing her up against the locker. "First, you start dating Jimmy who I only just broke up with – thus ruining the chances of us having hot make-up sex. Then I hear that Friday night you hooked up with Michael Wilde? That, my dear, is stepping way too close to me."

"You are making no sense," Kassidy said.

Emilia glared down at Kassidy. "Fine, let me dumb it down for you. If you," Emilia poked her finger at Kassidy's chest, "keep sleeping with the Gotham Academy elite, you're going to find yourself at the bottom of the food chain."

Kassidy scoffed. "Who says I'm sleeping with them? And who says you're so special?"

"I do," Emilia said and walked off.

Kassidy had the strong urge to go after the girl, but instead turned in the opposite direction to go find her friends. She knew if she spent more time with them, she'd feel less angry.

Throughout the rest of the day it took a lot of effort for Kassidy to keep a level head. Kassidy was aware of Emilia, and her planning of another plot against Kassidy. She wanted to wait until she got home before she tried to make her own evil plot, school being a big enough distraction for her to work out a solid plan. Kassidy wished she hadn't been grounded or else she would have met up with Sam and Kayln after school.

The rest of the day at the house was calm. Kassidy stayed inside the house, lazily doing her work inside her room. Problems were rising all around her and her homework was the only solvable one.

The rest of the week repeated in the same way, Kassidy coming and going from school. Making sure she stayed on Douglass' good side.

Friday night, after Kassidy had cleaned up her dinner she approached Douglass. Kassidy caught him as he was on his way to his third floor office.

"Hey, Douglass," Kassidy called. Douglass paused midway up the stairs. "I want to ask you something." Kassidy ran up the stairs to face Douglass. "I have a test in my math class on Thursday. I was hoping you would let me out of the house to study with some of my friends."

Douglass was very skeptical about the situation. She seemed to get into trouble on a weekly basis and she was about due.

"OK, it's with a boy named Carson Mahon. We were planning on meeting up to go over some things right after school. It'd be for only an hour or so at his house which is an easy walk from the school," Kassidy continued.

"You realize that after the two times I let you hang out with your friends you ended up drunk? What makes this different?"

"Because I'm going to be there two hours max and it'll be two o'clock in the afternoon," Kassidy said, growing scared instead of annoyed. She would have defended herself saying she only got drunk once but his stare had her trying to make the interaction short. "You'll know something is up the minute you don't hear from me at four thirty." She looked up with him with a slightly pleading look in her blue eyes. "Please?"

"You're still grounded until the end of next week, but you may go. If you don't come home on time, you can expect another week tacked onto your grounding," Douglass said.

"Understood," Kassidy said, then fled down the stairs.

Kassidy stayed inside the house all weekend. As much as she wanted to leave she didn't want to face that look that Douglass could throw her way that made her become tense and nervous. Kassidy grew jealous of Philip who didn't show up at the house until Monday morning.

After school on Monday she met up with Carson outside of the gates to the school. Kassidy walked up to see that Carson had taken off his blazer and rolled up the sleeves of the light blue shirt. All the blandness brought on by school had all faded away from his dark green eyes.

"Hey, Carson," Kassidy greeted.

Carson turned at the sound of Kassidy and stepped forward in her direction. "Thanks for agreeing to help me out, Kass."

"Not a problem. I'm just happy to get out of the house," Kassidy said, following alongside Carson as he walked along the cement sidewalk.

"Tutoring was a good enough excuse for Mr. Tatman?" Carson asked, keeping up a conversation.

Kassidy shrugged. "He needed a bit of convincing after what has happened the last few times I went out."

"Well, I'm zero fun compared to the others. My life consists of school, sleep, food and practice," Carson said. "I'd love to go out, I really do. Sometimes I give in, like for the really big blow-out parties, otherwise I try to keep a clean record. I don't need anything staining my reputation when I'm trying to get a full ride into college."

"Yeah, this year has been off to a really bad start for me," Kassidy said. "I was hoping I would do better here, but it really isn't shaping up into what I had originally thought." Kassidy pulled at her tie with her fingers, loosening it.

Carson lightly nudged her with his elbow. "The school year has only just begun. You have a whole lot of time to make up for any mistakes."

Kassidy chuckled softly at Carson's cheerfulness. "That's very true." They walked another block before Carson led the way up some stairs to an apartment complex. After walking up two flights of stairs to the third floor Carson used his key to unlock the first door on the left.

Inside was a narrow entry way that opened up to a large family area. Carson walked forward and threw his bag on one of the large couches, sitting down next to it. He undid his tie and threw it on the back of the couch. Kassidy sat herself on the opposite end of the same couch making herself comfortable like Carson, and slid off her shoes.

"Alright then, we have two hours to go over all the problems in this book of a review packet," Kassidy began.

o\/\/\/o

Kassidy left Carson's house at 3:45 to begin home. She took the bus that would bring her the furthest out of the city and closer to her house. She arrived at the house with plenty of time to spare. As much as she wanted to walk around the city she didn't want to be grounded any longer. Kassidy grabbed a snack from the kitchen before going up into her room to goof around until she could no longer avoid the rest of her homework.

Later that day, Douglass joined Kassidy as she was eating her dinner.

"Hello, Douglass, what's up?" Kassidy said, looking up from her plate when she saw Douglass enter the kitchen.

"Just checking in to see if you arrived home on time," Douglass said, pausing to stand in the middle of the room. He had seen that she had in fact arrived on time in the video feeds that covered a majority of the house but he wanted to see if she would tell him the truth.

"I did," Kassidy said with a smile. "I came home only a few minutes past four."

"Good," said Douglass, turning to leave. "But why would it take so long to 'study' for a class you've taken before?"

"Um, well, I needed to have a little refresher and I thought I might as well help someone out while I did," Kassidy said, biting off her last bit of food before getting up and rinsing off her plates in the sink. She got up mainly to get away from Douglass' stare. He turned back around to watch her as she moved around the kitchen, slightly tense in her movements. Douglass saw the tense body-language as a tell; a sign that she was lying. He refrained from crossing his arms over his chest, knowing the movement would make him more imposing to Kassidy than he already was.

"You are aware that if you are lying to me there will be consequences," Douglass said. He was only beginning to grow fond of her after the events of that fateful weekend that he had to ground her. In truth, he didn't want to be angry with her. The fact that it was his job to oversee her wasn't his only reason that he cared for her. The way that her personality differed from Philip's was the first reason why he was intrigued by her. Then she gets pranked and doesn't throw the massive temper tantrum he had expected. He'd long ago thrown out his preformed expectations he'd made of Kassidy. She was different not only because of the situation that brought her here, but due to other personal factors that he had yet to figure out.

"I'm not lying, Douglass," Kassidy said with a laugh. "Nothing illegal happened today, except for the large stack of work my Pre-Calc teacher gave me." Kassidy put her dishes into the dishwasher and closed it with a nudge of her hip. "I really don't want to be grounded, so I wouldn't jeopardize that by doing something stupid or anything vaguely stupid to avoid any misgivings by you."

"Trust me, I don't enjoy seeing you stuck here either," Douglass said.

Kassidy lifted an eyebrow at his remark. "Don't tell me you're getting soft, or else this," Kassidy waved a hand gesturing to the two, "might turn into a real legitimate relationship." A joking smile spread across her face and Douglass couldn't help the smirk at her tone.

"As long as you keep yourself out of trouble, it most likely will," Douglass said, the smirk still on his face.

"I'm good with that, Douggie," Kassidy said. Walking forward she reached up to pat Douglass' shoulder as she passed.

His smirk faded at her candidness. "I'm not sure we're that far in for any nick-names," he commented.

"You sure about that?" Kassidy called over her shoulder as she left the kitchen.

o\/\/\/o

The rest of the week passed in a relative calm for Kassidy at the Tatman residence. She kept everything low key, trying to be good in school for the sake of having a good relationship going with Douglass when at home. She spent some time with Philip when he was home. She had tried to question him about what his 'extracurricular activities' were exactly, but he didn't answer her. Instead he turned the question around and turned it into a teasing joke. With Kassidy building a relationship with Douglass and Philip, she began to feel like she was in fact a part of the family, along with the amazing butler Alfred.

Her life began to feel more normal as the weeks passed. She kept herself from throwing herself at Emilia to claw at her face – like she wanted- but maintained a satisfied state with no need for revenge save for the nasty remarks that Kassidy spouted off, hoping that they made some sort of a dent in Emilia's façade.

Kassidy woke up one morning expecting it to feel like all the other days. Realization didn't hit her until she got her first assignment in Pre-Calculus. As she raised her mechanical pencil to write the date she realized the day's significance to her, it was September 30th, her birth date. Sure her actual age didn't change (she had another ten months until she turned twenty). But Kassidy was reminded of the fact that there wouldn't be anymore crazy birthdays having a blast with her good friends from back home. She tried to not let her sadness and disappointment show on her face, but Kayln caught on as the day wore onward.

"Whats up, Kass? Something wrong?" Kayln asked as they sat in study hall.

"Uh, no. It's just that…" Kassidy tried to quickly come up with a better excuse (because what normal teenager would be sad about a birthday and getting older?). "It's my birthday today and I just realized that… I won't be spending it with my friends from my old home."

"It's your birthday and you didn't even tell us?" Samantha shouted. The students in the room silenced and turned to look at us.

I lightly smacked Samantha's arm. "Yeah, it is. But so what?"

"So what? We're your bestest friends and you don't tell us? I have to be honest and say that I'm offended Kassidy," Samantha said, holding a hand to her heart.

I hit her again, urging her to lower her voice back to normal. "Samantha," I said, using her full name as she did mine. "It's perfectly fine that I didn't tell you. I apologize for not knowing you would make a big deal out of it, while at the same time I worry what you would have done if I had in fact told you. No doubt it would have landed me in more trouble with my Dad and we're just beginning to develop a nice relationship."

"We would have cleared out the weekend to deal with any of that," Sam said.

"Sam, it's a Thursday," I said slowly.

"Pwsh, so you officially turn today, doesn't mean we have to celebrate it on the exact date," Sam said.

"How old are you turning?" Kayln asked.

There was a momentary pause as I stopped myself from answering with the truth. "18"

"You didn't tell us about your milestone birthday?" Samantha said, her voice rising in volume once again.

"Sam, be quiet," Kassidy whispered.

"It's study hall, not the library," Samantha retorted.

"We don't have to do anything-," Kassidy began before Samantha cut her off.

"-Oh yes we do," Samantha said, looking stern.

"Oh no we don't," Kassidy said. "We can go to the park and hang out or something low key. Like I said before, I do _not_ need to get in any more trouble with my Dad."

"The park?" Samantha repeated in surprise.

"Yes, the park," I said. "Back home my friends and I would buy a six-pack of triple X Vitamin Water and a large pack of Pixie Sticks. Then we would go down to the park and play on the child's play-scape before 'swimming' in the river."

"Well that sounds lame," Sam said.

For a moment, Kassidy was hurt by the tone Sam had used. Sounding just like the snobby rich-kids herself and her old friends would make fun of.

"Well…" Kassidy began, trying to find her voice. "I had a blast doing it, we always had fun."

"I'm just wondering how the drinks and Pixie Sticks got involved," Kayln said.

A small smile crossed Kassidy's face. "It's a long story."

"But we have to do something celebrating you being a legal adult now," Samantha said.

Kassidy looked away from Samantha's face. She really was an adult and hated this little reminder that as much as things felt normal here, they weren't.

Kassidy shook her head. "No, I think I'm just going to celebrate at home with my family."

"Well, maybe this weekend we can do a little something," Kayln suggested.

"If you guys really want to do something together, I'll do it," Kassidy said. "Just us only, OK?"

"Alright, that's cool," Kayln said, glancing at Samantha out of the corner of her eye. Samantha sent a wink over at Kayln and both girls turned their attention back to Kassidy.

"We'll call you when you will be needed," Kayln said.

Kassidy refrained from sighing, knowing they were plotting something in their heads. "Sure, I'll come over whenever you want, but no sleepovers."

o\/\/\/o

Her feeling of gloominess followed her back to the house. On her normal ungrounded-day-routine she would go outside on the patio to do a bit of schoolwork (or attempt to) in the nice fall weather. Instead of making herself comfortable and relaxed out in the sun, Kassidy stayed inside. She went right inside the house, with Philip following her up the steps – now confused by her change in routine. Once in her room she pulled her sweater off over her head, throwing it into the hamper. She loosened her tie, and undid an extra button.

Brow furrowed and arms crossed over her chest, Kassidy began to pace the room.

"Did something happen again at school today?" Alfred questioned Philip.

"No," answered Philip. "At least I don't think so."

Kassidy came to a stop at one of the far windows. She placed a hand on the frame as she looked outside.

Yes, things felt normal – having school to attend helped with that feeling. Being grounded, though rare, added to that feeling of home that she remembered. _But it wasn't home_. It may feel all nice and homey, but it was not her _real home_. She was thankful for her life being so well off in her new world, all thanks to the generosity of Douglass. But she missed her old home. She just wanted to see her old friends and family one more time. But she never would. She was proverbially trapped in this world with no way to get back home. Kassidy raised her free hand to cover her mouth as a sob escaped.

Time passed as Kassidy went through the list of people she knew from back home, driving herself to uncontrollable tears. Blurry-eyed, Kassidy made her way back to her bed. Her attempts at keeping quiet failed.

"Where is Kassidy?" Douglass said, noticing she wasn't attending to the routine she had adopted, sitting outside in her usual place. Alfred was about to answer him when a very faint sound came from upstairs. He glanced quickly over at Alfred before making his way upstairs. Once he was on the second floor, making his way to Kassidy's room the sound of her crying became clear to Douglass. He hesitated at the door. The cries coming from beyond the door didn't sound anything like something he could easily handle. Facing the challenge, Douglass walked quietly into Kassidy's room. She lay on her bed, her back facing him. "Kassidy," Douglass said quietly, trying not to startle her much.

He walked around the bed, Kassidy giving no sign that she had in fact heard him. Kassidy was curled around a pillow that she held tightly in her arms, her head bent into it. Only when he stood in front of her did she let go of the pillow, sitting it to her right side. She used her left hand to wipe at her eyes.

"Wha-?" was all Kassidy managed to stutter out while the words sat in her head: _What are you doing here?_ Kassidy felt anger towards herself for not keeping quiet.

"Did something happen at school?" Douglass asked the most reasonable question to address the crying.

Kassidy shook her head, still unable to speak as she tried to calm herself back down.

"No? Then what's wrong?" It was clear to Douglass that she was going through a lot of inner turmoil. What had caused her to become so sad is what he was attempting to figure out. He knew that he couldn't just leave or give her a small pat on the shoulder like he had done once before. This was a different task that required more from him.

"I-I," Kassidy groaned in frustration. She knew she needed to calm down – but how could she? She wasn't ever in her entire lifetime ever able to see her mother and friends.

Douglass stepped forward, dropping down on one knee to be on the same level as Kassidy. He wondered what had happened to have her in such a state of sadness, so much so that she couldn't even speak coherently.

Kassidy bounced slightly in her place as her frustration grew towards not only to herself, but to Dr. Kinner. Douglass reached forward to rest his hand on top of Kassidy's that nervously rubbed along her knee. The comforting touch dissipated the building frustration inside of Kassidy, leaving her only filled with sadness once again. Tears still fell from her red eyes.

To Douglass' surprise, Kassidy leaned forward to embrace him in a hug – Kassidy falling into her desperate need for comfort from someone other than herself.

"S-s-s-sorry," Kassidy said, when she noticed his surprise but still didn't let go.

"Don't be," Douglass said, standing slightly to sit on the bed next to her, somewhat awkwardly wrapping his own arms around her for a brief moment. "Just tell me what's wrong."

With the two being closer, Kassidy rested her chin on one of his large shoulders. By not seeing Douglass' face she found the ability to be able to speak.

"I'm n-n-never going t-to see my p-p-p-parents… I d-don't even get t-to see them at all!" There was a pause as she regained her breath. "They're g-g-gone forever!" She lowered her head and cried into his shoulder.

At first he didn't know what to do to comfort her. He normally had to be emotionless, due to his job as a Superhero. Then add that to the fact that he was a male and you got a person who had very little experience with those things called emotions. His attempts of comfort beyond the long hug were stiff at first. He began that awkward back-rubbing thing that people sometimes do, and the motions loosened with time, the passes of his hand over her back turning her into relaxation. Her cries softened. He didn't attempt to offer any soothing words, because he knew that there were no words that would help the pain of losing a loved one.

After a moment, her left hand came to rest on his shoulder as she let go, releasing him from the long hug. Eventually the cries stopped and turned into normal and even breathing.

"It may seem to you, that no one cares or knows the real you here... Know that you are wrong," said Douglass. His words not only surprised Kassidy, but also himself. "I care about you and know that you can come to me-" He emphasized the last three words, ducking his head to regain eye contact with Kassidy "-and talk about anything."

Kassidy nodded slowly, the words still sinking in for her. Douglass stood and Kassidy's hand slid from his shoulder, dropping into her lap.

"My friends wanted me to come over to 'celebrate' my birthday," Kassidy said using air quotes. "But I think I'm just going to stay here."

"Do whatever you think is best," Douglass said.

Kassidy stood with a sigh. "We're really back to being all vague now? Even after that?" A genuine grin spread across Douglass' face at her continual comments at his stiff nature. "Well, if you'd do anything… could I not go to school tomorrow? As a birthday treat."

"No," Douglass said, returning to his regular state of nature. "Besides your real birthday is now at the end of August."

**A/N: I know that was so OOC of Batman but I figure after that moment with Robin when they played basketball, he could be a real good father. My little answer to the question: Could Batman even comfort someone who was clearly in an emotional state?**

**Still 5 reviews: If you have any desire for somethign to happen in the story be sure to leave it in a review, I'd be more than happy to get some ideas with you guys and I'm always excited when it can fit right in. I go back and review chapters alot so thats the time when I add in a little Philip here and there and perhaps a little fight scene if I can manage it.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Transformation

**AN: I tried to make the reasoning for Kassidy's change as logical as possible instead of –POOF now she just simply has magical powers that defy the laws of science. This chapter and the next chapter used to be one massive chapter but decided to split it up because it was over 6,000 words.**

Chapter 7: The Transformation

(Monday, October 4th)

Kassidy walked into school used to everyone's stares and talk. When Kassidy approached her locker, she opened it and placed her jacket inside. Kassidy felt far better after that day with Douglass. In a sense she felt far stronger, and felt less hurt by the talk other students said of her (not to say that they didn't sting).

"Hey, Kassislut," Emilia said, using her new nick-name for Kassidy.

"Hello, Emilia. You have a good weekend?" Kassidy said, closing her locker and turning around to face Emilia.

Emilia gaped in surprise. "Uh, actually I didn't-"

"-aww that's too bad," Kassidy said.

Emilia frowned, growing annoyed that Kassidy was foiling her attempts to hurt and tease Kassidy. "It was a rhetorical question idiot. But if I did had a bad weekend it would be because you seem to think that your life here is supposed to be perfect and that you aren't supposed to be having a shitty life."

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat all day, but I have other things to do," Kassidy said, making a move a step around Emilia. Emilia stopped Kassidy by grabbing Kassidy's shoulder, pushing her back into the lockers. Stunned, Kassidy stood against the metal lockers as Emilia stepped forward, leaving little distance between them.

"I'd beg to differ, you stupid bitch," Emilia said.

"Oh, really?" Kassidy said, reaching forward and pushing at Emilia.

Emilia was surprised that Kassidy fought back.

"My dear noob, this is how it's going to go. You do as I say, and I will make sure you're life isn't a living hell. Remember that first day?" Emilia tilted her head to the side. "All that was put together in mere hours. You don't want to know what will happen when we have some actual time to plan your torture." Emilia poked a finger into Kassidy's chest, pushing her back against her locker.

"I'd like to see that," Kassidy dared. She grabbed hold of Emilia's arm, pulling it away from her chest while stepping aside to turn around. She rammed Emilia up against her locker, Emilia's head bouncing against the metal. "Truly, I'd love to chat all day about old war stories. But unlike you I have a life." Kassidy stepped away from Emilia turning to leave.

Emilia reached forward and grabbed hold of Kassidy's ponytail, planning on yanking on it until the new-girl saw some sense. Kassidy turned back around, bending at the waist to provide less tension in her ponytail. Kassidy struggled, trying to get away from Emilia. Kassidy reached her hands up and dug her nails into Emilia's hand. Kassidy was now completely angry at Emilia and how quickly Emilia's hate grew towards her. Hunched over, Kassidy rammed Emilia back into her locker with her shoulder. Emilia screamed letting go to cover her ears. Kassidy stepped back, gasping.

"_Ow_, you crazy little whore!" Emilia yelled, clutching her ears. Kassidy saw blood seeping from between the other girl's fingers. Emilia threw herself at Kassidy. The ensuing fight was quickly broken up by a teacher before it turned into a real fist-fight. Both Kassidy and Emilia were escorted into the headmaster's office.

The crowd that had gathered quickly dispersed, but Philip lingered behind having caught the tail-end of the scuff. He walked over to Kassidy's locker to see two large diamond earrings stuck to the grey metal of the locker. Philip reached a hand up to pull one off, but found they were stuck there as if some force had pounded them into place. He knew that no amount of shoving and pushing could do that.

The warning bell rang for the first class and the halls emptied. Philip glanced both ways down the nearly empty hallway before stepping closer to the locker to get a better look. The diamond had been forced back so hard into the locker that it seemed that the metal was wrapped around the diamond. As Philip observed he tried to logically think through what could have done such a thing.

Then he realized what the most likely answer was. He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and took a picture of the two earrings that looked like they were nailed in place. He sent the picture to Douglass, adding a little message: **Don't be surprised to get a call from the school. I'm thinking that this might have to do with her power. **Philip then quickly made his way to class. Entering his English class he shut the door behind himself just as the second bell rang, signaling the start of the school day.

Kassidy had her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for Emilia's discussion with the headmaster to be over with. Her body was overly tense as she sat on the wooden bench. She felt like she needed to go for a run or something to get all the tension and nerves out of her. She leaned her head back against the wall and took a deep breath.

Emilia wasn't going to ruin her life before it even started. Sure she was ruining it all on her own with her own stupid choices, but Emilia was going to drag her down even further. She looked down at her hands to see they were shaking. Kassidy glanced left, then right to see if anyone could see her strange state. Kassidy shook out her hands. Then she crossed her arms, each hand holding onto the opposite arm. Her skin was flushed, so much so that she spotted a few old red paint specks on her arms. She rubbed her right hand up and down her left arm. She wanted to talk to the headmaster and get kicked out of school for the remainder of the day, something just wasn't right.

As Philip sat in class he was only partially listening to his teacher. A majority of his attention was focused on what may come of this new development in Kassidy. Was it just a slip of control, or was it something bigger? He worried more about what would happen if Kassidy had to leave the house. He enjoyed spending time with her as himself – as Philip – if Kassidy were to leave he would only see her as Robin. Both of his identities knew of Kassidy, so he was able to still see her but Philip was a good friend with Kassidy and not Robin. As he sat he also deliberated the social repercussions of the event.

Douglass was in his office when he got the message from Philip. It took a second for Douglass to realize what the picture was exactly. When he finally put things straight, he got out of his chair, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair as he left.

"Dayna, clear the next two hours. Something has come up," Douglass said as he passed his assistant's desk.

"But you have a meeting with-" The young woman began before Douglass cut her off.

"Cancel it," Douglass called over his shoulder, pulling on his jacket.

Kassidy found it strange that her arms were so flushed while it felt like she was boiling inside. Kassidy took in another calming breath trying to set her mind on something else. With her head back against the wall she opened her eyes to see the white, foam ceiling tiles. She began to count them, trying to distract herself to her overreacting body.

Deep down on the cellular level, Kassidy began to change without her knowing. The correct triggers had been made in the right order. She had been in a life threatening situation that day at the parking lot by the park, triggering the initial change for the second step. The second trigger in order for the full transformation to occur was for her to become fully angered, forcing her to unknowingly use her power in some way. Now the cells in her body had to all be signaled to begin changing their workings, to alter themselves to protect the body in its assumed threatened state.

Douglass had gotten into his car planning on taking Kassidy out of school; superhero duties had priority in this situation. If something else happened while she was in school she would have to have a new cover and identity. The littlest thing could make her be realized by the populace; even a small physical change to her appearance would mark her as other. He sped on his way to Gotham Academy, hoping nothing else happened before he arrived, his gut telling him that something wasn't right.

As Kassidy counted the ceiling she absentmindedly scratched at her arm, triggering a faster process of change in the tiny cells.

"Ow!" Kassidy said, gripping her elbow that felt like it was crushed. As the sensation continued it slowly began to spread. Kassidy gritted her teeth as the pain began to spread through her right arm.

Douglass pulled into the closest visitor's parking spot. He hurriedly got out of his car and made his way into the school, taking large steps to reach the headmaster's office quickly.

Kassidy's lips pursed as she tried to keep in the expletives she wanted to shout as it felt like someone threw acid on her elbow. Removing her hand she saw that her skin was no longer skin, but a cold and hard blue crystal. Terrified by what she saw she let out a hushed, "Oh my god."

Douglass waked past the one person working the main desk, the woman not even noticing his entrance, too busy looking down at paperwork as she talked on the phone. Douglass saw Kassidy sitting on the bench outside the headmaster's office. He heard her gasp of pain and surprise and walked over to her. Douglass reached down and held onto her arm, pulling her out of her seat. Kassidy stumbled behind Douglass as she was pulled to her feet. He quickly walked out of the office, at the exact moment when the secretary looked up from her work.

"Excuse me sir!" She called out at Douglass, but he was already out the door. The woman put the phone down on the desk and ran to catch up with the two. They were already getting into the car when the woman walked out of the doors to the school.

Douglass pulled out of the parking space and turned out of the school. Douglass looked over at Kassidy when she hissed in pain.

"Ahh, it freaking hurts," Kassidy groaned as the crystal like body slowly made its way outwards, like a disease. On the ride home Douglass called ahead, alerting Alfred to what was going on. Kassidy tried to keep her noises of discomfort to a minimum, but eventually couldn't - the pain being too much. Douglas finally arrived home when she began screaming. Douglass killed the engine of the car right outside the main door to the house. He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door and got a clear view of the change in Kassidy. Without hesitation he reached around Kassidy to unbuckle her seatbelt, Kassidy being in too much pain to do anything.

A whimper came from Kassidy's lips as Douglass grabbed hold of her right hand, attempting to get her attention.

"Kassidy," Douglass said softly. Kassidy didn't respond, only trying to pull her hand out of his grip. "Kassidy," Douglass repeated, speaking more firmly while moving his hand to grip her forearm. She opened her eyes, face still contorted in pain. "Kassidy, let's just get inside." Her response was a moan of pain, but she did move her right foot to hang out of the car. Her entire arm had been consumed and the crystal was reaching beyond the sleeve of her shirt. "Come on," Douglass urged.

Kassidy bent forward clutching her stomach as she let out a guttural scream while turning to face out of the car. Douglass reached in and pulled her out, picking her up into his arms. Alfred was waiting at the door, holding it open for Douglass. Douglass went up the stairs, carrying the girl to her room. The door was already open thanks to Alfred and Douglass walked in, placing Kassidy on her made bed. Kassidy turned onto her right side cradling the changing arm. To Kassidy it felt like her nerves were on fire, every cell in her body was ablaze. In reality everything cooled and essentially froze as they grew to be unassailable. The change crested over her shoulder and slowed in progress as its area of domination increased.

Douglass stood by the edge of the bed as he watched her scream out in pain, her face contorted in agony. He glanced up to see Alfred standing in the doorway. As they met each other's eyes they both knew that neither of them knew what to do.

Douglass looked back down at Kassidy to see her clawing at her neck as the crystal slowly made its way upwards. He gently took hold of her wrist, seeing that she was actually ripping large scars into her own skin as she raked her nails along her soft, unchanged, skin. Kassidy tore her hands out of his grip to reach down and claw at her right side instead. Douglass took firm hold of her hands.

"Stop," Douglass said as he held onto her wrists. Kassidy cried out not only in pain but in frustration.

"Alfred," Douglass said over Kassidy's shouts and groans of pain.

"Yes sir?" Alfred said, having to raise his voice over her longest and most chilling scream yet.

"Call Superman and inform him of what has happened with Kassidy," Douglass said, biting out his last words as he struggled slightly with Kassidy. Alfred quickly left to room to relay the message.

Kassidy let out a gasp after her scream and looked up at Douglass, her eyes full with tears of pain. "Please make it stop," She whispered.

"I'll let go if you won't hurt yourself," Douglas said his voice gruff.

"Please," She whined, tears spilling.

Douglass didn't respond

Kassidy threw her head back and screamed, her body squirming as it felt like the breath was pushed from her lungs. She began gasping for breath as the line of the transformation reached from below her right ear to her bottom rib, crossing over one of her lungs. She tried her hardest to get out of his grip on her, but she was no match for the trained Dark Knight.

"**Please**!" Kassidy shouted, throwing her head to the side.

"At least make it go faster!" Kassidy yelled, gasping for breath after she was done.

"I can't do anything Kassidy, I'm sorry," Douglass said. He turned his gaze to Kassidy's face and watched the slow progress of the crystal.

In complete agony, Kassidy no longer had any conscious control over her actions. Being in complete misery did that to a person. Screaming made no difference but it was a means of venting the suffering. She switched between chanting 'please' in a quiet whisper to screaming in anger and agony. During all this Douglass had lowered his head, feeling a unusual pang in his chest.

She continued to struggle against him, but now her movements were more based on the pain she was experiencing rather than escape. He toyed with the idea of letting go of her arms, but didn't want to chance her hurting herself again. If she used her right hand she would rip through any unchanged skin like before. He glanced over to the bedside table to see that only a half-an-hour had passed and she wasn't even done changing. He mentally calculated how much more time would be required for her to completely change. Douglass' guess was around an hour, perhaps more.

Alfred arrived to tell Douglass that Superman was going to come to collect Kassidy in twenty minutes. Douglass looked over his arm at Alfred telling him that it wouldn't be over until then.

"Is there anything else I could do to be of assistance?" Alfred asked.

"No," Douglass said, biting off the remark as Kassidy began begging again.

"Please," Kassidy gasped.

Douglass dropped his head as Alfred left closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Kassidy whimpered. Douglass didn't respond. "I'll be good… I promise."

"Please, just help me," Kassidy said, the last word turning into a groan.

Douglass grew angry at Dr. Kinner. Kassidy didn't deserve this, no one did. Dr. Kinner had to be a selfish, greedy man and take numerous lives away from good people. Now he was stuck dealing with his aftermath.

"Please," Kassidy whined. Her tone pulled at him and couldn't help but lift his head to look into Kassidy's eyes that were filled with fear among the pain and agony.

"I'm sorry," Douglass whispered. The crystal crept up onto her jaw and Kassidy let out another horrid scream.

Fifteen minutes later Superman arrived at the Tatman household as Curtis Kelm. He didn't need super hearing to hear Kassidy's screams. As he approached the door, Alfred opened it.

"She is in her room on the second floor," Alfred said as Curtis passed.

As he made his way up the stairs, he winced at the sounds coming from the left end of the floor. He mentally prepared himself for further ear-splitting screams for when he entered Kassidy' room. Opening the door at the start of a scream, Curtis paused, bringing a hand to cover the side of his head. Douglass looked up to see his friend walk into the room and around the bed to clamp a hand over Kassidy's mouth. Her eyes snapped open and looked over to see Curtis.

"Curtis," Douglass protested.

"I'm sorry," Curtis said, glancing down at Kassidy. "But I need to speak with you and in order to do so I need to be able to hear."

Douglass sighed and threw a glare towards Curtis. He loosened his grip on her forearms to lessen her stress for being so restrained.

"Make it quick," Douglass said.

There was a second delay on Curtis' response as he noticed Douglass' worried glance down at Kassidy. "She is clearly coming into her power. She will be going to the Mount to train until she has some control over her abilities."

"How do we even know if she can do anything?" Douglass said.

Curtis looked doubtfully at Douglass. "She has some power. I do not believe she would be put through all this pain for there not to be some great ability."

Douglass sighed and looked down at Kassidy to see the crystal reaching towards the corner of her right eye. "Fine, but only until some regimen is established to keep her abilities in check, then she comes back."

"Alright," Curtis said, expecting his friend to look back up. Instead Douglass glared down at Curtis' hand over Kassidy's mouth.

"Now will you please go?" Douglass asked, not looking up.

"I'll be outside," Curtis said, removing his hand. Kassidy gasped for breath for the short moment it took for Curtis to leave the room, and then she began to scream once again.

**AN: I've officially learned my lesson I won't start posting a story until I've finished it so I can make name changes and such easily without any troubles to readers. =] Hope you don't hate it.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Move

**AN: I'm just going to do annual updates for this story now since everything else is on hiatus. So from now on the first Friday of every month is update day. I wait monthly for my comics, I bet you can do it too.**

Chapter 8: The Move

It took, in total from start to finish, nearly two hours for Kassidy's whole body to be consumed by the crystal. The apex of her screams was when her head and torso were being transformed. By the time it passed her waist she had resorted to far quieter voices of protest and Douglass was able to let go when it reached her knees.

"What just…?" Kassidy said, as Douglass finally let go of her.

Douglass let out a sigh of relief when he was finally able to stand up straight.

"_Ah_." Kassidy sat up to look at her legs. She lifted a hand and observed the way the crystal threw the light. She dropped back onto the bed and ran her hands through her hair, her hands scraped against the thin strands of crystal-like substance.

"This," Douglass gestured to Kassidy, "is a result of Dr. Kinner bringing you over. This is your power."

"My – my power?" Kassidy said, speaking softly.

"Yes," answered Curtis, entering the room.

"But-" Kassidy looked up at Douglass wondering what he could know about the full story while at the same time wondering who the hell this Curtis guy was.

"I told you before at the Mount that I rarely met with Mr. Tatman, using your words, in my 'tight getup'," said Curtis.

"What?" Kassidy said as she looked over at Douglass, wondering what was going on. She looked back at 'Curtis' and gave him a full look-over. There was a hesitance in her response, "Superman?"

Curtis nodded. "Yes, but no need to find out connections to other heroes now. Right now you are going to come with me back to Mount Justice."

"But- but I don't want to go," Kassidy said, looking up at Douglass wanting him to say something. He may not be her real Dad, but he was her pseudo-dad, that had to count for something.

"We should leave now, Kassidy," Curtis said.

Kassidy looked back down at her legs to see the crystal on her right leg reaching to her ankle and mid-shin on her left leg.

"Give me some time to pack," Kassidy said.

"Alright," Curtis said.

Kassidy got off of the bed and walked around Douglass, over to one of the four-drawer chests. Her legs still hurt as she grabbed random clothes to stuff into her book bag. She didn't have any duffels or suitcases to pack her things into. She hoped she could get the rest of the stuff that she would have to leave behind for now. As pain shot through her foot she grabbed onto the chest; as her whole right foot was consumed she ripped off a portion of the top trim of the chest.

"Shit," Kassidy grumbled, letting go. She zipped up her book bag and turned to face Douglass and Curtis. "So how long am I staying exactly?"

Curtis looked over at Douglass. Noting that Douglass wasn't going to say anything on the subject he spoke: "As long as necessary."

"What?" Kassidy shouted. "What about school? I got pulled out before I talked with the headmaster about Emilia; they're going to think I ditched when in fact there was a very good reason why I left."

"I'll handle the school, you go with Curtis and go to the Mount," Douglass said.

Kassidy turned to face Douglass. "A belated birthday present?"

A smile touched the corners of Douglass' mouth. "Yes."

Kassidy's own smile wavered as she walked forward to follow Curtis out of the house.

o\/\/\/o

Kassidy walked a step behind Superman as he entered the Mount with her book bag slung over her right shoulder. She used her free hand to keep her skirt in place, her body having consumed large amounts of energy to change. Superman led her into the main hall where Black Canary was waiting.

"Welcome back to Mount Justice, Kassidy," Black Canary greeted.

"Hi, Black Canary," Kassidy said, surprised she recognized her.

"Kassidy is going to stay here and train until she has control over her powers," Superman explained to Black Canary.

Black Canary nodded. "I will show you to a room, Kassidy."

Kassidy glanced up at Superman to see that he was already walking away, leaving the Mount.

"Okay," Kassidy said. She followed behind Black Canary as she led her out of the main hall. After walking through the hallways Black Canary paused outside of a room. The door automatically opened and Black Canary gestured her inside.

"Your room," Black Canary said, watching her as she walked into the barren room. It had one bed and closet full of empty hangers.

"No doorknobs?" Kassidy asked, turning around to face Black Canary.

"No, the computer system recognizes bodies. You were authorized to enter and leave the Mount the last time you were here," Black Canary said. "But there is the keypad." Canary gestured to the very small keypad that had 'open' and 'close' buttons among others.

"Oh," Kassidy said. She dropped her bag to the ground. "I guess I'm all set then… for now." Black Canary turned and left, the door shutting on its own "Creepy," Kassidy mumbled. She got changed out of her school uniform into a green polo and tan shorts, looping a white belt around her waist to hold them in place. Putting her phone into her new shorts Kassidy realized she had a text from Kayln: **where r u? what happened to u?**

Kayln was a good friend of hers so she couldn't just ignore it. She typed in a vague answer back: **left school**

Kassidy then tried to recall how to get to the kitchen. After getting lost a few times, Kassidy eventually made it to the kitchen where Beast Boy and Cyborg were lounging around talking.

"Hey, guys," Kassidy greeted, seeing the boys seated on the large green couch. Neither of them recognized her, both quickly standing up from their seats.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy ordered.

Kassidy paused where she stood. "I-I'm Kassidy, I stayed here a while back… after Dr. Kinner brought me here."

Both boys relaxed after a moment. "What happened to you?" Cyborg asked.

"I uhh, came into my power," Kassidy explained.

"But you're all… crystally," Beast Boy said.

The corner of Kassidy's mouth twitched up in a half smile. "That seems to be a part of it."

"Well, welcome to the group of misfits!" Cyborg said, opening his arms wide. Kassidy laughed and walked over to join the two boys on the couch.

"So where are Superboy and Miss Martian?" Kassidy asked, taking a seat next to Beat Boy.

"Probably flirting it up somewhere," Beast Boy answered.

"They're an item?" Kassidy asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg said.

"Is it just the four of you guys that stay here?" Kassidy said.

"Aqualad stays when he is not in Atlantis," Beast Boy said.

"The others stop by when they feel like it unless we have a mission to be briefed on," Cyborg said.

"That sounds super fair," Kassidy said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What about when you guys want to go out?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "There isn't anything that says we can't go out. You could if you wanted to."

"Kassidy." The three teens turned at the sound of Black Canary's voice. "Can I talk with you for a moment… alone?"

"Sure Canary," Kassidy said quickly rising from her seat. She walked over to where Black Canary stood and followed her down the hallway. Black Canary stopped and opened a door to a room Jen hadn't ever seen before. Black Canary walked in first and Kassidy followed.

"What's up?" Kassidy asked as she stood by the door.

"I've talked with Batman and Superman and we've established a set of guidelines that you will have to go by while you stay here at the Mount," Black Canary began.

"You mean rules?" Kassidy questioned. From the look that Kassidy got from Black Canary from the little interruption, Kassidy could tell that she wasn't going to like all the rules that Black Canary was going to lay down.

o\/\/\/o

Kassidy awoke the next morning in her barren room. The dim lights that ran around the ceiling of the room provided enough light for Kassidy to find her way to her closet. She pulled on a random outfit and left the room to use the bathroom. She had breakfast with the four others, Megan sitting between Superboy and Kassidy. The Martian was excited to have another girl to be with.

The day began in a relatively calm mood. Megan and Superboy left for school while the remaining teens hung out at the Mount and tended to their pleasures. Beast Boy and Cyborg played videogames on the large TV and Kassidy spent some of her time standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom attempting to change her appearance back to normal.

Early in the day as Kassidy was channel surfing and came upon a news channel. She hadn't paid a whole lot of attention before while she was with the Tatman's. Her finger paused in the air over the 'up' button on the remote. She listened to the talking head and watched the words scroll across the bottom of the screen. She placed the remote down on the couch. She now felt that she wouldn't be back for a while and that she should start paying some more attention to the news. There were different countries with their own cultures and problems and she wanted to know more, seeing that there wouldn't be any more school for some time.

Later in the day Miss Martian and Superboy arrived along with the rest of team for some training. Kassidy moved to occupy the now free TV after Beast Boy and Cyborg left. After Black Canary introduced the new lesson, she left the team to spar as she searched for Kassidy. Black Canary found Kassidy watching re-runs of the Flaming C.

"Kassidy," Black Canary called, gaining the girl's attention. "Your training starts now."

"Really?" Kassidy said. Kassidy turned off the TV and walked with Black Canary into the main hall. Black Canary stopped to stand in front of Kassidy, a distance off from the sparring team members.

"Do you have any experience fighting?" Black Canary asked. Kassidy shook her head. "Have you ever been in a fight?"

Kassidy glanced down at her feet. "Not until yesterday morning."

"So we will start with the basics," Black Canary said.

o\/\/\/o

Once the team was done with their training they stayed inside the main hall to watch some of Kassidy's training with Canary, none of the team members having anything pressing that had to be done. All lined up along one of the rock walls they watched Kassidy's first training as if it was a show on TV.

"OK, I'm done!" Kassidy said, backing up a few steps from Black Canary, who followed. "I'm serious!" Kassidy turned around and ran away from Black Canary. She glanced around to see that she had put a good bit of distance between the two. Black Canary came after her and Kassidy stepped backwards keeping pace with Black Canary.

"One more round," Black Canary said. Kassidy slowed her backwards step for Black Canary to come close enough to throw a hit. Kassidy side-stepped the hit and continued moving backwards. Black Canary swung her arm out in a hook, Kassidy ducking out of the way. Black Canary threw a kick at Kassidy who was low to the ground, causing Kassidy to jump up and Kassidy raised her arms up in defense as she saw Black Canary pulling her arm back for another hit. Kassidy's arms formed a cross in front of her, hoping that Black Canary would just hurt her hand or something. A square sheet of crystal appeared inches away from her crossed arms and Black Canary's fist connected with it. Kassidy stared in shock at what had appeared in front of her. Black Canary paused to nurse her hand as Kassidy stared at the square sheet of crystal still floating in the air.

"Now we have something to work with," Canary said, shaking her hand out.

"What?" Kassidy said, looking up at Black Canary, the crystal disappearing into thin air.

"Try to make it appear again," Black Canary said.

"I-I don't even know how I did it," Kassidy said.

"Well, what were you thinking?"

Kassidy glanced down, not wanting to voice the thought that had passed through her mind before the sheet had appeared. "I don't know," Kassidy lied.

"Then we'll have to re-create the moment then," Black Canary said, moving forward.

"No!" Kassidy threw out her hands, a sheet of crystal four inches thick appeared and sped toward Black Canary, carrying the same momentum from her thrusting hands. Black Canary dodged the tall sheet and turned to watch it as it crashed into the far wall, staying intact.

"Good," Black Canary praised. "Now, try again with that same sheet."

"What? I just learned how to make it and now you want me to move it?" Kassidy yelled annoyed.

"You just did it," Black Canary said.

Kassidy let out a frustrated breath before focusing on the sheet that had made its own little niche in the rock wall of the main hall. _Just please come over here so I don't have to spar anymore with Canary_, Kassidy thought to herself. There was a slight rumble as the crystal sheet slowly pulled itself away from the wall. It drifted slowly over to the two. As it grew closer to them Kassidy was once again pleading with it in her head. It didn't stop and slammed into the other side of the main hall.

"It might take some time for you to gain some control," Black Canary commented as it drifted to stop.

Kassidy glared at Black Canary. _Was she implying that I would be staying here for 'some time' too?_ Kassidy thought. The large sheet split into four, smaller squares, and then it divided again and again. The fourth time it split the small little squares changed in shape, the front face growing into a tall pyramid. A grand total of 256 spikes of crystals then shot toward Black Canary. The woman dodged the small group of projectiles. Half hit the wall while the remaining half turned to follow Canary.

"Stop them," Canary ordered. They all froze in midair the second the command was out of her mouth. "Very good," Canary said, letting out a little sigh of relief.

"Can we call it a day?" Kassidy asked.

"We've only just started working with your power," Black Canary said. "Thirty more minutes."

Kassidy groaned, throwing her head back to stare at the ceiling. Black Canary took a moment to think of something Kassidy could do to exercise her power.

"Create a target on the other end of the room," Black Canary said. Kassidy sighed and turned and envisioned a circular sheet of crystal fifty feet away. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure we can't just stop for the day?" Kassidy asked with a pleading tone.

"No, see if you can do it," Black Canary said.

Kassidy sighed in frustration. _I don't even know what I'm doing_, Kassidy thought to herself. _Canary really expects me to do all this?_ Kassidy focused at a point in the air. Envisioning a crystal disk in the air, only two inches thick Kassidy tried to re-create the feeling she had had before. After a moment nothing happened.

"Come on, Canary. I don't even know how to pull those things out of the wall. How do you expect me to make a target?" Kassidy said, frustrated.

"Just try," Canary said. "If you can make a large wall of crystal, you can make a small target. If you think that's too much, why don't you try pulling your shards out of the wall?"

The shards task seemed far easier to accomplish. So Kassidy attempted to pull back the shards, like she was one giant magnet and they were metal. There was a small moment when it seemed like it wasn't working, and then the shards were flying out of the wall heading straight for Kassidy. They knocked Kassidy onto her back as they re-joined Kassidy's body, their total kinetic energy having her slide back a few feet as well.

"Maybe the rest of practice you can try to do the same without falling down," Canary said, stepping forward to help Kassidy up. "But try to stop them before they hit the wall."

Within twenty minutes Kassidy was mentally throwing shards of crystal from one end of the main hall to the opposite wall. In a movie-like effect the shard would begin to slow down a few feet away and come to a final stop right before hitting the wall, the tip of the shard just tapping the rock wall before shooting back into her hand to be re-absorbed. "Good job," Black Canary said. "I'll make sure to come up with more tasks for tomorrow."

The team had drifted out of the main hall halfway through her training.

"Tomorrow? But I'm just starting to get the hang of it," Kassidy said.

"You can continue training on your own if you wish," Black Canary said. "Just make sure you don't push yourself too hard."

Kassidy nodded and Black Canary left the main hall. Kassidy continued and began doing two at a time. Black Canary paused halfway down the hallway to look behind herself and see Kassidy, her face set in concentration.

Kassidy stopped her self-guided training when she able to shoot four shards at once. She felt herself growing tired and hungry. She left the main hall and made for the kitchen. The team was there and Kassidy stopped when she noticed them all.

"Hey guys… how are you all doing?" Kassidy greeted half-heartedly, more surprised than anything. _Did they always hang out together?_ Kassidy thought to herself. "Anything change much since I last came here?" Kassidy realized that none of them were in their usual uniforms, except Superboy who didn't have one.

"Nothing but the fact that you make one hot super hero," Kid Flash commented before speeding over to Kassidy's side.

"Why do I get the feeling you do this to every girl you meet, Kid Flash?" Kassidy questioned, gently pushing off the arm Kid Flash had placed on her shoulder.

"Call me Sam. Kid Flash is the guy in the suit. I'm the one that you get to take home," Sam said, laying it on thick.

"Woah- Kay there," Kassidy said taking a large step away from Wally. "If I'm correct there has to be at least, what, a two year age difference between us?"

"Three," Cyborg said.

"Three," Kassidy repeated, looking back at Sam. "Translation: No way José. Try again in a couple of years."

"Why does a three year difference matter?" Miss Martian asked.

"In truth it really doesn't matter, it's just what society deems appropriate," Kassidy answered. "And don't try to convince me it is normal here," Kassidy said to Sam. "It's been too ingrained in me to even try."

"Oh," Megan said.

"Wait, you said your name is Sam?" Kassidy asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Sam Sonner."

"Sam_u-el_," Robin corrected.

"Dude," Sam said looking over at Robin.

Kassidy glanced around the room observing the team. "Good thing I already knew you all or else I'd know nothing and feel really left out." The team exchanged looks but no one said anything. "Really?... Nobody wants to officially introduce themselves?... Alright. Well, I guess it was nice seeing you all again." Kassidy turned and left the room. She was surprised that Beast Boy didn't say anything. Kassidy went to her room feeling lonely.

**AN: Anyone get my Conan reference? =]**

**So reminder: Monthly postings of this story on the first friday each month.**


	9. Chapter 9: Training

**AN: I can most definitely promise to finish this story seeing that Young Justice has been cancelled. =[ **

Chapter 9: Training

(Wednesday, October 6th)

After leaving Kassidy with her training Black Canary called up Batman to inform him of Kassidy's progress.

"Her telekinetic control over the crystal was discovered accidentally," Black Canary began, "but she is improving in great strides. I'll continue to train her, but I'd suggest contacting someone else about better training her unique abilities."

"Agreed," Batman said, looking off to the side. "Has her appearance changed any?"

"No, it hasn't. She's the same as she was when Superman brought her here," Black Canary said.

"Alright. Contact me if there are any other changes," Batman said keeping the line open long enough for Black Canary to confirm.

o|The next day|o

As much as Kassidy disliked the combat training she had with Black Canary she enjoyed the part where they explored her power. Black Canary was trying to train her on her mental commands, hoping to improve the telekinetic control Kassidy had over the crystal. It still took a bit of effort for the crystal to appear as Kassidy imagined, but her skill could only improve with practice and time – something that Black Canary informed Kassidy at the start of each training session that lasted for an hour. The first thirty minutes of Kassidy's training was spent learning sparring moves. The last thirty minutes Kassidy practiced with her crystal.

After training and her usual self-guided training, Kassidy left to get a drink from the kitchen. Already seated there was Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Miss Martian and Superboy.

"Hey, Kass," Beast Boy greeted. "How'd your training with Canary go?"

"Good, the power training part more than the sparring part," Kassidy said pouring herself a glass full of water.

"So, how's that going for you?" Kid Flash said.

Kassidy shrugged, taking a sip of her water. "The sparring part still sucks, but it has only been three days so I'm not expecting much improvement yet. But the power part," Kassidy smiled, "is getting better. I've started throwing my crystals at targets and I haven't yet missed a shot." Kassidy did a little dance in the place that she stood, happy about her achievements.

"Nice," Beast Boy said, sharing in part with Kassidy's happiness. "Maybe if you get good enough you may be able to join the team."

"I'll just be happy to go back home," Kassidy said. She finished off her drink and placed it in the dishwasher. Kassidy then headed off to the bathroom for another attempt to return her physical appearance back to normal as she stared herself down in the mirror.

o\/\/\/o

When Friday afternoon rolled around, Kassidy headed to the main hall for training with Black Canary. But instead of Black Canary waiting for her in the hall Martian Manhunter was there. Kassidy hesitated in the entryway to the main hall.

"I will be taking over your training for today," Manhunter said, seeing Kassidy's hesitation. "I was free of any commitments today and took up the offer to assist you in your training. You appear to have telekinetic control over any crystal that you create. The creation part you will have to work through alone, but I can aid you in learning the uses of telekinesis."

o\/\/\/o

Kassidy managed a 'thank you' to Manhunter before leaving to rest. For once she wasn't up for trying to change her appearance back. She had her usual glass of water before refilling the empty cup for another. She left the kitchen and walked in the direction of her room, planning on getting changed out of her training clothes. Kassidy paused as she passed the bathroom. Sighing she turned and walked into the bathroom, the door opening in front of her. Kassidy walked in and stopped in front of the mirror. Kassidy tried to prepare herself for another failure on her part as she concentrated on herself, trying to apply the new techniques Manhunter had taught her. She closed her eyes, narrowing her complete focus on her own body and the crystal that it was made of. She became highly aware of the crystal; getting a sense of the mental weight it held in her mind. _This presence had to mean that I can get rid of it_, Kassidy thought. She focused on getting rid of the feeling the crystal had in her mind. She couldn't shove it away; it was a part of her now. But Kassidy did press down on the presence it had. Unbeknownst to Kassidy, her body began to change back, the crystal giving way to pink skin. This change was unfelt by Kassidy and after a few minutes she sighed in frustration and opened her eyes.

Kassidy gasped in surprise to see her normal skin again. Leaning toward the mirror Kassidy raised a hand to touch her cheek.

"Wow…" Kassidy whispered. "I… I did it," Kassidy said. Her face grew into a smile. "I did it!" Kassidy shouted. She ran out of the bathroom and around the Mount. She came across Beast Boy on her victory lap.

"Beast Boy, you wouldn't guess what I did!" Kassidy said, running forward and grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"Wow, Kass you're… normal," Beast Boy said surprised. Kassidy grinned and nodded. Beast Boy looked up at Kassidy with a bit of jealousy in him. "Can you still use your powers?"

A thin crystal bubble appeared around the pair at Kassidy's mental command. Kassidy let go of Beast Boy to clap her hands together in happiness. The bubble disappeared and Kassidy skipped off down the hall. She found her way to the main hall and shouted for Black Canary who had left earlier to Star City. "I did it! How awesome is that?" Kassidy paused a moment realizing Black Canary wasn't in the Mount. "Too bad you're not here to hear me say that the training actually _worked _and actually paid off!" Kassidy threw her hands in the air, her feet rising from the floor in her sky-punch. Kassidy dropped to the floor, lying on her back. "Pshaw! I did it," Kassidy mumbled to herself, still filled with happiness – all consumed by her tee-hee feeling. After the moment passed, the feeling left her and Kassidy sat up. She danced out her last bit of joy before going back to the bathroom to shower and then change.

o\/\/\/o the next day o\/\/\/o

Kassidy was grinning from ear to ear when she met up with Black Canary on Saturday. Kassidy was expecting her to look surprised at her change in appearance, but to Kassidy's surprise Black Canary had no such reaction. Black Canary had already seen what Kassidy had accomplished the other day when Batman had guided her toward a clip taken from the surveillance cameras.

"Notice anything different?" Kassidy prompted when Black Canary didn't say anything.

"You cut your hair?" Black Canary said, taking hold of Kassidy's pony-tail as she walked around the girl.

Annoyed, Kassidy took hold of her hair. Kassidy glared at Black Canary's back. Kassidy was very tempted to telekinetically throw something at Black Canary for touching her hair.

"So do think you'll be able to maintain your hold while we train?" Black Canary questioned.

Kassidy walked forward to face Black Canary. "Yes."

Black Canary began with going through the basic moves and punches for the first fifteen minutes, correcting Kassidy when she made errors in her form and footwork. Then Canary showed her a slightly more advanced move and broke it down to its most basic movements Kassidy had already learned. Kassidy practiced the move until Black Canary was satisfied. Next was the sparring. It took Kassidy only a minute to realize a change.

"Are you hitting me harder or something?" Kassidy shouted, blocking a hit before throwing her own.

"No," Canary answered simply, dodging Kassidy's fist and grabbing onto her arm. Kassidy used her free left fist to aim a hit at Black Canary's jaw.

"Are you sure?" Kassidy grunted. Black Canary released her arm to block her left hook.

"Yes," Canary said, grabbing hold of Kassidy's left arm as it wizzed past her to flip Kassidy onto her back.

"Because it feels like you're hitting me _a lot_ harder," Kassidy groaned. She got up to her feet and turned to face Black Canary. Kassidy held her hands in the time-out signal, wanting to discuss the matter rather than spar.

"Maybe, it's because you were an impenetrable stone all the times we have fought before," Black Canary said. "And now you're a soft target." Canary said pointing a finger at Kassidy's chest.

"Oh…" The thought hadn't occurred to Kassidy. She turned her attention inwards and searched for the feeling of weight she had before. This time it was more difficult to find because it was suppressed, but when Kassidy did locate it she released her mental hold on the crystal that had wanted to cover her body. The crystal spread out from the center of her chest and outwards. Kassidy opened her eyes while still keeping tabs on the crystal that lived within her core.

Without any words the two began to spar once again. In her crystal state she lasted longer than she did in her normal human form. As the two were sparring, Kassidy's subconscious intervened in the moment prior to her usual defeat. Canary's foot was swinging down at Kassidy when Canary's boot became consumed in crystal. Canary cried out, being thrown off balance with her foot frozen in the middle of the air. The crystal disappeared at Kassidy's mental command.

"I'm so sorry, Canary! I didn't mean to," Kassidy cried. Black Canary rose to stand on her feet. "I know you don't want me to use my powers while sparring!"

"It's fine Kassidy," Black Canary said. "You just need to work on your control some more, now that you've got greater access to your power."

"Are you sure?" Kassidy asked worried she had lost the one female role-model she had.

"Yes," Black Canary said. "Now one more round before we work on that concentration of yours."

o\/\/\/o

After Kassidy was done with training she found all of the team members present when she entered the lounge area.

"So, are all of you guys here on the weekends?" Kassidy asked, eyes scanning over the team.

"Sometimes, we try to spend some of our time together if we're not out on a mission or with a mentor," Miss Martian answered.

"Oh," Kassidy said, walking over to the kitchen. Kassidy had originally planned to watch some TV but now was stuck trying to come up with an excuse for being in the room. Wandering around the island she made her way to the refrigerator. Opening the door she found that there wasn't a scrap of food left. Kassidy looked up to see the others turn their heads to look at Sam. "This was pretty full the last time I checked… _this morning_."

"What can I say," Sam said, "I'm a growing boy."

Kassidy sighed, shutting the refrigerator door. "You're a boy with super speed and a super metabolism to match. Who normally stocks this place anyways?"

"We normally do it now," Megan answered.

"Ever since Red Tornado left," Beast Boy said.

"He left? For how long?" Kassidy asked, recalling the metal 'den-mother'.

"He didn't 'leave' per-say…," Cyborg began.

"He ran off after attacking us," Superboy finished.

"What?" Kassidy said surprised. "Red Tornado turning rotten? That's impossible he's a good guy. Someone would actually have to…to reprogram him or something for him to change like that."

"I thought you were supposed to be all knowing about us all?" Artemis taunted.

"I know everything up to Bereft," Kassidy said, placing a hand on her hip staring Artemis down. When a confused look crossed the archer's face Kassidy corrected herself. "I know everything from when the team joined up to the mission in Bialyia. I'd know more if it wasn't for that stupid hiatus that there was no explanation for – anyways a new episode was _supposed _to air next Friday, but that was before I ended up here. What sucks the most was that I heard on the interweb that it was going to be about _Red Arrow_ and I'm so annoyed I didn't get to see it," Kassidy said, gritting her teeth. "I found this sweet still of him in a freaking suit!" Kassidy let out an admiring sigh. Then Kassidy came back to the moment, realizing the strange looks that were on the Team's faces. "But now I'm in my cartoon heaven so I think I'll be able to deal." Mid-rant a telepathic conversation sparked up.

**She knows that much? **Miss Martian asked.

**She could be the mole!**__Growled Superboy.

**How could she be? She just got here**, that was Kid Flash.

**You said that Sportsmaster mentioned our mission about Bialyia, right Aqualad?** Cyborg questioned.

**Yes, he did**, thought Aqualad.

**So it was her! **Superboy glared at Kassidy.

**Not necessarily**_**, **_Robin intervened. **There are still other possible explanations.**

**But she did just specifically reference it, **Cyborg added.

**Didn't we figure out earlier that she doesn't in fact know everything?** Beast Boy came to Kassidy's defense, glaring at Superboy. **She just knows who we are; she knows nothing about our identities or our stories. Who's to say that she knows something completely different than what actually happened to us in Bialya.**

Kassidy glanced around the room, noting the movements the others made as they had their own private conversation.

**But she could know all about us and leak it to anyone with the highest bid!** Superboy stood to face Beast Boy.

"Are you guys… having your own telepathic conversation?" Kassidy finally asked. The group turned to look at Kassidy. "If you are, you might want to work on keeping it more secret and less obvious." Kassidy turned and left the room planning on finding someone who could get the kitchen stocked back up.

**Why don't we just ask her what she knows?** Miss Martian thought.

"That seems to be the only thing we could do to keep Superboy from ripping her to shreds," Artemis said.

"Discreetly of course," Aqualad said.

o\/\/\/o The next day o\/\/\/o

For the majority of Sunday Kassidy avoided the team, feeling like that was just what they wanted. She hoped that her stay wouldn't be that long at Mount Justice so she wouldn't have to deal with the members of the team. As much as she had become friends with Beast Boy and Cyborg she still felt like she was a nuisance. Like the others weren't able to go about their normal routines with her there, it felt like she had made things off-balance. But as Kassidy was keeping herself busy, the team was searching the Mount for her before they were sent off on a mission. Around lunchtime Kassidy left the beach for the Mount, hoping Kid Flash hadn't raided the kitchen yet.

"Kass," Miss Martian called, spotting Kassidy in the hall.

Kassidy turned around, surprised. "Uh, hi Miss Martian."

"Where have you been?" Miss Martian asked, walking to stand in front of Kassidy. At the same time she mentally called for the team.

"Around the Mount," Kassidy answered.

"Do you want to join us for some lunch?" Megan asked.

"Sure, I was just going to have some right now." Kassidy was slightly confused from her use of the word 'us', was she talking about all that lived at the mount or the whole team? But Kassidy followed Miss Martian down the hall towards the kitchen needing something to eat. "Miss Martian?" Kassidy asked while they walked.

"Yes?" Miss Martian said.

"I can trust you, right?" Kassidy asked.

Surprised, Miss Martian looked over at Kassidy. "Yes, you can trust any of us."

"But I am asking _you _Miss Martian," Kassidy said firmly looking into Miss Martian's eyes. "Could I trust you with something? You'd have to withhold it from the team for a short while, but you wouldn't be lying to them – you'd eventually get to tell them."

"Kassidy, why are you asking me this?" Miss Martian said.

Kassidy paused in the hallway. "Because I've been thinking recently and I wanted to know if I have a… friend… here at the Mount."

Miss Martian stopped walking us well and thought for a moment, weighing Kassidy's words. "Yes, you can talk to me about anything. Any secret of yours is safe with me."

"Thanks, Miss Martian," Kassidy said with a smile. "And it'd be more of a favor or… request more than anything."

"The names M'ohgann M'chaud, but my earth name is Morgan Michaud," Miss Martian said.

Kassidy's smile widened in true happiness. "Well, Morgan, why don't we go have ourselves some lunch?" The two began walking again to the kitchen where the rest of the Team was waiting.

"Hey guys," Kassidy greeted, thinking that they may not be avoiding her presence after all.

"Hey Kass," Beast Boy said. "Where have ya been? I thought we were going to play each other video gaming because we never did last night."

Kassidy leaned forward on the island, her hands pressing against the edge of the counter. "You all seemed like you were getting along fine without me."

"Well it would have been funner if you had been there," Beast Boy said, moving to stand opposite Kassidy.

"You may not be a member of the Team," Cyborg said walking over to put his arm around Kassidy's shoulders, "but you are our housemate and training buddy." Kassidy looked up at Cyborg, annoyed by the first comment that brought up the fact that she wasn't part of the group of teens. "Okay, bad choice of words but you get the point. We want to get to know you better."

"Oh really?" Kassidy said skeptically

"Yes really," Miss Martian said, coming to stand next to Kassidy, placing food on the counter.

Kassidy reached over and grabbed the whole-wheat bread planning on making a PB&J.

"So what did you normally do on your weekends back in your dimension?" Asked Miss Martian.

Kassidy's hands slipped on the cap of the grape jelly jar. She looked up to Miss Martian surprised.

"What?" Kassidy said.

"What did you do for fun at your real home?" Miss Martian asked again.

"Uhh." Kassidy unscrewed the cap off the jar and placed it on the counter. "I don't know…" she grabbed a knife and started to scoop out some jelly. "I'd kind of like to forget all about that…life."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it not a good one?" Miss Martian said.

Kassidy smiled to herself. "Oh no, it was fun. So much fun. College is a once-in-a-lifetime sort of thing."

"Were there a lot of hot girls?" Kid Flash asked.

"At my school the girl-guy ratio was 60-40. I did have a number of guy friends though," Kassidy answered. "The day before I… left… my Assisi friends and I walked down to the beach to go swimming. I remember thinking as I checked out some of the boys that it was nearly heaven for any guy out there that day." Kassidy glanced over at Kid Flash. "Dozens and dozens of girls were out in their bikinis sunbathing."

"Oh, I can't wait for College," Kid Flash said.

"First you have to get through high school," commented Artemis.

"From the short time I had there it _was_ a lot of fun," Kassidy said. "I did miss my family back at home… I do still miss them. I always will…" When Kassidy looked up she saw that all eyes were on her. She ducked her head back down and continued making her sandwich while holding back the emotions that came roaring back, trying to consume her after having been pushed to the back of her mind for so long.

The team members exchanged looks, not knowing where to take the conversation after Kassidy's last comments. Wanting to find out if Kassidy was the mole, Superboy stepped forward and spoke.

"You're not the only one here without parents," Superboy said. Kassidy looked up and met eyes with Superboy.

"You're right about that, but that doesn't make it stop – hurting," Kassidy said. She screwed the cap back onto the jelly jar and then opened up the peanut butter jar.

"How do you know anything about us?" Superboy said, feeling compelled to stop being subtle.

"So is this what this is all for?" Kassidy asked, looking up from her sandwich. "I know what I know. I'm not going to say anything because it may give something away about someone who doesn't want their lives to be public knowledge."

"The fact that you know all about us-" Superboy began speaking before Kassidy cut him off, angered.

"You paranoid about something? Just ask! Yes I know stuff, but who's to say it's right?" Kassidy yelled.

"Tell us what you know," Superboy growled.

"Superboy," Aqualad said in a warning tone.

"You were created in an underground lab in Cadmus from Superman's DNA, how they were able to even get his DNA is unknown. But it is known that _you_ couldn't possibly be a full blooded Kryptonian because you cannot fly nor do you have heat vision! You were liberated from your 16 week stay in Cadmus by Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin. You dislike Superman for a number of reasons; one of them being that the _freaking idiot_ won't accept you as his son!" The room was silent after Kassidy's outburst. Superboy stared wide-eyed at Kassidy.

"Have you told anyone else what you know about us and the Justice League?" asked Aqualad.

"Yes, I mentioned it to Flash, Batman and Superman. But they didn't find the need to be rude and drill me like you are," Kassidy said.

"No one else?" Superboy asked.

"No," Kassidy said. She picked up her finished sandwich and took a bite. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be leaving this little interrogation of yours." Kassidy turned to leave but ran into Beast Boy.

"Please don't be mad Kass," said Beast Boy. "We just had to know. Don't leave."

Kassidy took another bite of her sandwich. There was silence as she chewed then swallowed her food. Kassidy bent forward and pointed a finger at Beast Boy, using the hand that held the sandwich.

"As long as you promise there won't be any more questioning," Kassidy said.

"Promise," said Beast Boy.

o\/\/\/o

After spending some time with the team Kassidy went first with training with Black Canary. Once Kassidy was done the team, minus Kid Flash, began their training. Kassidy stood nearby Kid Flash and Superboy's new pet, Wolf, as she watched the others train while Captain Marvel tended to Kid Flash. Black Canary rejoined the team.

"Good work everyone, in fact it's been a very productive week," said Black Canary.

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer," said Artemis. Kassidy's shoulder's shook in quiet laughter.

"Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here," defended Kid Flash.

Black Canary smiled and shook her head. "I've really enjoyed being your, uh 'den-mother' this week."

"Wait, you're going to be leaving?" Kassidy asked.

"Recognized Zatara 1-1," sounded the computer. Kassidy and the others looked over to see Zatara appear. He walked over and a screen appeared. "Access granted. Zatanna Zatara. A-0-4. Authorization Zatara, 1-1."

Zatara introduced his daughter Zatanna to the team. Miss Martain flew forward to introduce herself before Robin cut her off.

"-Robin! I mean, I'm Robin." He gestured behind himself to where Miss Martian stood. "She's Morgan and that's Kassidy, Sam, Artemis, Kaldur and Caleb."

"Welcome to the cave," said Aqualad.

"Uh, thanks," said Zatanna.

"So, uh ,y-y are you joining the team?" Asked Robin, fumbling with his words at the start.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is strictly a visit; though I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit," said Zatara.

The team began a telepathic conversation. Kassidy instantly knew what was going on and noticed that Zatanna noticed as well, who voiced her observations.

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" asked Zatanna. "'Cuz I can't decide if that's cool or… really rude."

"Rude," Kassidy answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, fine. We were talking about Torndao. It's been weeks since his attack and the league hasn't told us anything," said Superboy.

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave, and their creator T. O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority," said Black Canary.

Robin stepped forward. "But you've found none of the above."

"Not yet," said Black Canary. "But Tornado is Justice League, the team is not to pursue this."

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh… tour of the cave," Zatara said.

"You're giving a tour? Cool!" said Captain Marvel as he came back with Kid Flash's requested nachos. Wolf got up from his place on the floor and went over to Captain Marvel.

"Actually," said Superboy, walking forward. "I was hoping you would take Wolf outside. He needs the exercise; we'll join you in a few."

"Sure, sure. I can do that," said Captain Marvel, leaving with Wolf.

"What about my nachos?" said Kid Flash looking disappointed in losing his food.

"You'll live," Kassidy said following the group out of the main hall. Kassidy walked forward to catch up with Miss Martian. Kassidy reached forward and grabbed onto Miss Martian's wrist stopping her. "Remember what we talked about earlier, Morgan?" Miss Martian nodded her head once. "I'm going to need to tell you something." Kassidy sent a quick glance to the group as they continued down the hall. Kassidy saw Superboy pause when he saw that Miss Martian was no longer with them. Kassidy used her free hand to lightly tap the corner of her forehead.

**What is it Kass?** Miss Martian asked.

**I'm going to go off for a little bit, so Canary will think I'm with you and not off roaming the city**, answered Kassidy. **I'll explain it to you a little later; maybe discuss with you what I find - if I find anything. Could you just cover for me?**

**Sure, Kass, but maybe you should tell someone else… just in case.**

**No! No, just cover for me please? And don't think about this as confirming that I'm meeting with people and telling them what I know, because I am not. I'm just going to dig up some dirt on somebody, maybe see if I can come in contact with him somehow.**

**Who is it?**

**Just think. How many people do I know in your dimension that aren't here at the Mount?** Kassidy turned and left down a different hallway.


	10. Chapter 10: The Search

**A/N: Picture Cam but girl version for Kass' crystal body. Mmm, Cam… Oh! Anyways, I found the 'official' sounding word that describes Kass' abilities: Crystallokinetic. I use it in this chapter so thought I'd mention it. :]**

**Also, I'd like to note again that yes, the characters from Young Justice have different names (used in their non-hero lives) this detail is to note that it may not be the same exact world that we know and love - I mean it's a DC & Marvel Universe all put into one so I hope that makes it clear it's not going to be exactly the same - or is it? Dun dun duuun!**

Chapter 10: The Search

October 10th

Kassidy ran to her room and got changed into more normal clothes. She tied up her hair into a high pony tail after brushing it out. She then ran for the hangar, where she knew the team and Zatanna would be leaving inside Miss Martian's bio-ship. As she ran she let go of her mental hold on her crystal self. She then took off flying through the halls, telekinetically moving the crystal that made up her body. Kassidy made it into the hangar as the Bio-ship lifted from the ground. Kassidy flew off with it, keeping pace like she was following it out for the sake of the security cameras. After following beneath it, out of sight from the teens inside, she veered off heading in the direction of the city. Before she got too close she landed on the ground and changed her physical-self back into a human.

Kassidy's feet touched down to the ground and she walked forward. As previously planned her time spent out of the mount was going to be doing 'bad' things in hopes of getting someone - anyone's attention who was affiliated with the bad guys, the anti-Justice League. She needed some kind of in and then, under the 'wise' care of a supervillan - no matter how small their name was - she could build a reputation. But instead of doing all this, Kassidy sat herself beneath the branches of a tall tree and started to think.

So Miss Martian's real name wasn't Megan Morse? Did this change anything else? _It must_, Kassidy thought. _But then what about Batman's reaction to what I knew_, Kassidy stood from her spot and began to pace around the tree. _I'm still clearly right about some things - or at least enough to be considered suspicious enough to have someone have a watch on me._

The only option that seemed to remain was for Kassidy to just wait it out and see if anything else supported or refuted her theories. For now she had to leave those wandering thoughts behind and focus on the task she wanted to accomplish. She wanted to get herself in contact with Dr. Kinner. Kassidy was willing to do just about anything to get to look at the face of the man that had changed her life so drastically. The only hurdle that she had to overcome was the way she would have to go about getting herself there. She had a pretty big hurdle to climb over to get what she wanted, and there was no way in telling just how long that would take.

But Kassidy was ready, and she sat herself down and started to brainstorm some ideas.

If she wanted to meet the bad guys who might just know something about Dr. Kinner she would have to stir a bit of trouble if she wanted their attention. But then the Justice League would know that it was her, they knew every aspect of her progress in training it would be highly unlikely that a different person would have her same exact abilities. The League would simply connect the dots and dispose of Kassidy in any way that they wanted. If she wanted to create an evil-alter-ego, she needed to stop training in the hall or in the view of any League members and places. Or if she discovered any new powers on her own time she simply shouldn't use them in her training at the Mount. Kassidy also noted that whatever clothes she was wearing out of the mount would have been recorded on the cameras in the hanger too. Unless...

Every superhero had their memorable uniforms, why should she have one? Kassidy glanced around and created a bubble of crystal around her. She turned her body back into crystal. Easily having her firm hold over her form, she began to undress. Mentally she conjured up crystallized clothes. It looked like she was wearing a crystal onesie. Her clothes became a part of her and the bottom hem of her 'shorts' stopped mid-thigh while the top collar spread upwards to stop just before her jawline.

"There," Kassidy said aloud. Kassidy did a little flip to prove the crystal was just as pliable as a spandex suit, due to her mental command. She reached up and took out her hair tie. Her long hair fell down past her shoulders. It was strange that it didn't all solidify together. Instead, each strand of hair was its own little string of crystal. They did not break as Kassidy ran a hand through her hair, hearing her own hand scrape against the crystal that was now her hair.

"Crystal is a pretty darn good name." Kassidy created a lock on her appearance then, the same type that she had when she turned into a human form. Feeling the mental chains fall into place she got rid of the bubble. Now Kassidy needed to find a way to communicate to Dr. Kinner. If only she could find out which prison he had been placed into. Maybe she could visit and pretend to be his daughter or niece. Kassidy shook her head to herself as she hid her clothes high up in a tree. The Justice League would have a tab on the cameras and would know about any visitors. She at least needed to establish the fact that she was on the baddies' side. She lightly rose in the air to pause just above the treetops. She didn't want to hurt anybody; she just needed a bit of attention. _This is such a stupid idea_, Kassidy thought to herself. _But I really want that talk with Dr. Kinner_.

Kassidy hovered in the air, thinking. _What could I do that everyone could see, but not harm anyone?_ This left very few options left for Kassidy. She also had to account for the fact that she didn't know how long the team would be out on their mission. If they came back before she did her cover would be blown. Kassidy didn't expect Morgan to cover for her simply because Kassidy didn't ask. The team could be a couple of hours or maybe even longer?

With the limited choices Kassidy had at the moment, she made her decision fairly quickly. Kassidy decided on doing a Robin Hood-esque move, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Kassidy was well aware of the butterfly effect that stealing money from a bank, but was sternly set on building up a bad reputation in order to possibly gain some sort of a contact in the 'dark' side.

_But why would they want to contact_ her? This thought brought Kassidy's spirits down. If she was bad enough wouldn't _someone_ want to be allied with her? But as much as she wanted to talk to Dr. Kinner she wasn't sure how far she could go without breaking her ties with the Justice League. The League was great, and Kassidy did want to stay with them and be on their good side. She wasn't just going to toss away everything they've done for her in just a few hours.

Kassidy drifted back to the ground, once again standing on her feet. Kassidy told herself that she was going to stay put in Happy Harbor for the day, she'd go back to the Mount soon because she had no idea how long the team was going to be gone.

Kassidy did have some time to kill and maybe take a moment enjoy herself while she was out of the mount. It was amazing how just a simple change in scenery could do some real good for a person. This fact was very true with Kassidy and she was content to stay in the little clearing she had found and to continue her brainstorming seeing how she had sorted through a good amount of problems.

"Now where did I leave off...?" Kassidy said aloud as she bent down and picked up a branch off of the forest floor. "Oh, yeah, the bad guys. What would be a good 'in' with them?"

_A really useful power_? Kassidy thought, dragging the branch against the ground. What would be a really useful power to a supervillan? Teleportation – this answer took some time to spark in Kassidy's mind. With the added ability of teleportation she would have an idea of where to drop off her goods to some needy people.

"But how am I gonna teleport?" What could get her from one place to another? _Crystal of course_, Kassidy thought. She stroked her chin with her fingers in thought. The resulting noise of crystal on crystal was strange but it gave her an idea. She created a thick wall of crystal in front of her. It was three feet wide, six feet high and three feet thick. _Now if I were to assume I_ can _actually teleport, what would I have to do?_ Mentally she created a wall in the fields of her old elementary school, the one she had visited while staying with the Tatmans. The object was so simple the distance didn't have any effect.

As the crystal grew into a column just like the one in front of her, she could feel its physical presence in her mind, both sets of crystal seeming to exist on their own little plain of existence in her head, miles and miles separating the two. She could _feel _that it was there, without a doubt in her mind. So with her two 'doors' of sorts Kassidy concentrated on picturing herself traveling into the block of crystal in front of her. She pictured some inner world that only she could access. A place where only a pure element made up the same way as she could enter. A world completely made of crystal. A whole different plane of existence that could be her own very playground, filled with the same clear crystal she was now made of.

Closing her eyes she stepped forward, reaching her hand out in front of her. She imagined the two columns just as one single archway, one that when she stepped through and out of the other side she would then be miles and miles away. She reached her hand out and it rested against the wall. There was no give to the wall like she had expected in her mind's-eye. Trying not to grow frustrated she took a relaxing breath and tried again.

She knew teleportation was possible; there were metahumans that had the power. It was just a factor of if she had the ability; there was no way to tell the extent of her abilities because she was only just starting to scratch the surface of what her powers really could do. Kassidy pictured her very basic understanding of string theory, a theory that she thought of being shelved with all of the alchemists. Two points that seemingly seemed far apart on our plane of existence could actually be right next to each other, or actually one door, on another plane. _If this actually works my hand would pass through and come out on the other side, a whole state away, looking like a disembodied hand_, Kassidy thought. _This wall is the one in the same as the other, the only difference being that I'm on _this_ side of the door rather than the other side like I want_, Kassidy said, running through the drill again in her head. Thinking that if she believed in it enough, and willed it to be true, it would work, just like in Peter Pan. You could bring a fairy back to life just by chanting a phrase and it would happen. Who was to tell her that it wouldn't work in this cartoon world?

As she rested her hand against the wall chanting her own little mantra in her head she began to push against it with the palm of her hand. The wall in its changing state weakened, the wall was depressed by her hand, but not so that her hand passed through it. Not physically feeling the change through her hand, Kassidy was growing to believe her chanting wasn't working. She opened her eyes to glare at the crystal. They widened when she noticed it was working, to a certain extent, what would happen exactly was still unclear. She grinned and continued chanting, _willing _the wall to change at her bidding. The wall slowly conformed to her hand, and in a second her hand passed through the surface of the wall. Seeing that her hand had passed through she laughed with joy. She did it! But there was a consequence to her actions. It felt as if her atoms were being scrambled, and not in the cool way like in the sy-fy shows and movies. The sensation was like placing her hand on one of those electric bug swatters. She quickly pulled her hand out, cradling it to her chest.

"What was that?" Kassidy mumbled, glancing down at her hand to see if she had somehow been hurt.

Kassidy was split in her decision on what to do next. Should she try again, or should she leave it be and return to the mount? She was grateful for how far she had reached in the hour that she had been out and decided to retire back to the mount. She planned on returning back to the same place to practice in secret. Once she figured out all the facets of her ability, she would then go out and build a rep as a villainess. For now she was going to stay and refine her abilities, partly with Black Canary and partly in secret. Kassidy pulled her clothes back on and flew off back to the mount.

Kassidy flew into the hangar of the mount, seeing the others hadn't come back yet. Still flying she went down the halls to enter into the expansive main hall. Black Canary and Zatara were there in front of the holographic computer in the middle of the hall.

"Kass, where have you been, and where is the rest of the team?" Black Canary said.

"Oh," Kassidy said, taking a second to come up with something. "I decided I wanted to come back to train some more. They shouldn't be too long. It did take me some time to get back." Making an act, Kassidy scuffed her foot on the floor. "I kind of had a little practice flying."

"I could see that from the footage of you leaving the mount," said Black Canary. "Why weren't you in the bio-ship with the others?"

"It would have been cramped," Kassidy said, scrunching up her face like she was disgusted. "Besides, ever since I've learned how to "fly" I've wanted to try it out _outside_. Don't worry, I stayed low and close – nobody saw me," I assured.

"Well, have fun practicing. I think Batman had arranged for another person to stop by to help you in your training," Canary said.

"Really? Who are they? What are their powers?" Kassidy asked, eager to meet another person especially one that could share her same power.

"He's a Cryokinetic," Black Canary said.

"A what?" Kassidy said.

"He has the power to manipulate ice," Zatara explained.

"Oh…" Kassidy said. "That sounds cool. Well, I'm just gonna go to my room and – freshen up." Kassidy left with a wave, wanting to leave quickly after her dumb moment.

Kassidy stayed in her room for over an hour, hoping that when she came out Black Canary and Zatara would be gone. She did have another guest trainer today and was excited to who it could be. She tried to think of all the people who were Cryokinetics but the only ones she could think of were the people in the DC world and all of them were bad-guys (and girls). Kassidy got dressed in a neon-blue and white striped tank-top and a pair of black running shorts. Kassidy entered into the main hall to find that Black Canary and Zatara were gone. Because Black Canary hadn't mentioned when her guest trainer would arrive, Kassidy found a seat across from the Zeta-tubes and waited.

Twenty minutes in Kassidy grew bored. She laid her legs out in front of her, uncrossing them.

"Computer, run training program C-zero-two," Kassidy said.

"Accessing," the computer sounded.

Holograms showed up depicting targets of varying sizes. As the hologram started up, Kassidy stood and walked to the center of the room. Three crystals appeared in front of Kassidy as she stood with her feet planted on the ground. After shooting at the target, the hologram would disappear as the crystal passed through it. After all of the sixteen targets were cleared, Kassidy restarted the program. After throwing her fourth crystal at her target the computer announced an arrival.

"Recognized: Iceman 2-7"

Kassidy turned and saw a boy her own age enter the main hall. Iceman took in Kassidy's appearance, her skin now the clear blue it was when she was in crystal form.

"I assume you're Kass?" Iceman said, coming to stand at the edge of the training area.

"You're my guest mentor?" Kassidy said, clearly surprised. "You can't be more than a year older than me."

"Computer, end program," Iceman said.

"Hey!" Kassidy said in protest as the program was turned off, the holograms disappearing.

"Agreed, I'm probably not that much older than you," Iceman said slowly walking towards Kassidy as he spoke. "You're probably around 16 years-old?"

"Eighteen," Kassidy said crossing her arms over her chest.

Iceman held his hands out in an indifferent gesture. "And I'm only two years older than you, but for today I am mentoring you. If you don't want to work on your power, fine. But that means it's going to take longer to master your power."

"You saying you're better than Canary? I've been training with her since I got stuck in this place, what am I gonna learn from you that I couldn't learn from Canary – or Manhunter?" Kassidy said.

Iceman's brows lowered. "You're gonna force me to be hard on you – aren't you?" Iceman stopped a few feet away from Kassidy. She had to turn her head upwards to still hold his gaze. "No need for formalities either, I mean I'll be calling you Kass. You can call me Bobby."

"Well let's see it _Bobby_. What can you do with your weak ice?" Kassidy said, feeling far less respect for the boy who was only two years older than herself. She knew she wouldn't be saying the words that were coming out of her mouth if Superman or Wonder Woman were just _in_ the room.

"You sure?" Iceman said taking another step closer.

Kassidy held his gaze, lifting her head some more. "Ready for anything you can throw at me Bud." They were so close that she could see the glimmer in his blue eyes as he smirked down at her.

He inhaled a short breath, before releasing it along with a giant wave of ice that had Kassidy crashing into the wall. Kassidy let out a shout of surprise as she was knocked off her feet. Annoyed Bobby would ambush her like that; she tore her way out from all the ice. She enlarged her hands and her fingers turned into pointed shards.

"Well that was definitely unexpected," Kassidy said, coming to stand back in the circle that was clear of ice. "But now it's not like I can let you get away with it." Kassidy turned throwing her arm in an arc, crystals shooting from her fingers. Iceman dodged to the side as he threw up a small wall.

This continued for a few more minutes, Iceman making a move and Kassidy counter striking. Iceman then made it past a swarm of flying crystals. He then attempted to test her hand-to-hand combat ability. Kassidy tried to get away from him by bringing up walls but he would freeze the air before it grew any more than three feet tall.

"Thought you said you were training with Canary?" Iceman said, getting a taste of her weak combat skills.

Kassidy had stopped trying to push Iceman away and was putting up with his forceful blows. Kassidy tried to throw a hit but Iceman took advantage of a break in her defense. He blocked her right hit and stepped forward, planting his right hand on her chest, pushing her back and downwards. Kassidy landed hard on her back, grunting as she hit the ground.

"Are you actually ready to train now?" Iceman said looking down at her.

"Then what do you call what we've been doing for the past ten minutes?" Kassidy said, using her arms to prop herself up.

Iceman reached a hand down to help her up. "Playtime?" Kassidy took it and was aided to her feet. Kassidy glanced down at their two hands. His form was very similar to hers but less blue and more clearer. Iceman looked as well and saw the strange similarity.

"That's so cool," Kassidy said quietly.

"Yeah, we look almost the same," Iceman said. He looked away from their hands and up into Kassidy's face. Her eyes lingered a bit longer at their linked hands. She smiled up at him, feeling for the first time that she wasn't alone. Iceman quickly let go of her hand. "Now how about some actual training?" He said taking a step back.

"Alright," Kassidy said.

Iceman turned away from Kassidy and glanced around the room, getting a look at the aftermath of a Cryokinetic and a Crystallokinetic fight.

"Why don't we start by cleaning up this mess?" Iceman said, still facing the masses of ice and crystal.

Kassidy glanced around the room and took notice of the result of their fight. "Wow… well that's easy enough."

Iceman turned slightly to look over his right shoulder. He was going to ask her about what she meant before a loud crunching and crashing noise sounded. He quickly turned to see her crystal was suddenly gone. Some of his ice had been attached to some of that crystal that now no longer existed. Both the tall and small structures of intertwined ice and crystal collapsed when Kassidy removed her crystal with the ease of a thought. Iceman slowly shook his head, wondering why Batman had contacted him asking if he'd volunteer to train a novice. In reality he was still a novice himself. Only recently had he refined his control enough to stop being the 'Snow'man and look like the clear crystal that he was now. Somehow Batman had talked him into coming to Mount Justice.

"So it's pretty clear that you are not confined to use pre-existing crystal, but there is no doubt that you could. You can telekinetically manipulate the crystal along with bringing it in and out of existence," Iceman said going over what he had learned for himself after their fight. Batman had described her abilities while trying to sway him. "One of your secondary powers is crystal mimicry turning you into a near impenetrable crystal, but be sure not to piss off Canary because she has the ability to shatter you when you are in that state with just one Canary Cry. If you can trap my ice then you can probably trap people in your crystal as well. Anything else that I didn't catch?"

Kassidy's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Umm, I can hop on a piece of crystal and fly that way if I don't feel like telekinetically moving myself through the air."

Iceman nodded. "I don't know if you could ever manage to matter surf, I don't think there's enough crystals in the ground for you to do that." Iceman saw Kassidy's confused face at his use of terms. "Matter surfing or riding, it's when you have enough of your element and use it to travel. The way I do it with my ice is by making one giant ramp, but it can't go unsupported or else the bridge would collapse eventually."

"Is there anything else that I could do?" Kassidy said taking an eager step forward.

Iceman lifted an eyebrow at her. "I thought you were the one being trained by Canary and Manhunter?"

"Oh, come on Bobby! Tell me!" Kassidy said, trying her best puppy-dog face.

Bobby laughed. "You know that doesn't work so well when you look like an ice-sculpture."

Kassidy frowned and shoved at Iceman's shoulder. He laughed again. "You're the one made out of ice not me."

"Aren't you powerful enough Kassidy? You have total control over your crystal, that you can either form from your own body or create and I'm sure that you could manipulate natural crystal as well."

"I wanna be able to study and strengthen all of my abilities, and then I won't ever have to rely on just a few for whenever I get stuck in a fight," Kassidy said.

"Alright," Iceman sighed. "Um, let's go through the list - you can create, generate, and increase the size of your crystals; you can shape them and manipulate them along with sharpening them or on the flipside make them dull; you got your elemental constructs, things like your weapons, the crystal shards, walls, and amour. You sort of used it to empower your attacks by coating your limbs with the crystal material. You could try toying with manipulating the internal pressures and forces of the crystals to make mines and bombs."

"Wow…" Kassidy managed to say.

Iceman shrugged. "You would have figured it all out eventually." He looked down at her turning serious. "Being a telekinetic there are a lot of possibilities, you'll probably think of some stuff on your own." Kassidy thought of her crazy attempts at teleportation. "You have a lot of power, until you have some basic control over it you have to be careful. You may do something by accident that you didn't mean."

"You mean like subconsciously?" Kassidy asked.

"I guess that could happen. Why do you ask?"

Kassidy lifted her hand to rub at her neck. "'Cuz I've kind of already done it with Canary."

"Oh, OK. If that's happening I'd focus on your concentration before any sort of combat fighting," Iceman said.

"And what am I supposed to do about my concentration?" Kassidy said, dropping her arm to her side.

"Beats me, maybe you can ask your next guest mentor about that."

"I don't want any other mentors. I should just train with you, we're both telekinetic we don't exactly control the same elements –but they're pretty darn close," Kassidy said, defending her need for him. If every once in a while she trained with Iceman and Martian Manhunter, she would have a pretty good grasp on her concentration and fighting skills.

"Hey, depends on when I'm free," Iceman said with a shrug. "You'll get it in time."

"Ugh, I don't have time!" Kassidy said, growing frustrated. She turned and walked away, beginning to pace as her annoyance grew. She needed to get to Dr. Kinner and she wanted to go home, back to the Tatmans. When both of those events would end up occurring all depended on when she was able to master her abilities.

"What do you mean you don't have time?" Iceman said, getting confused as he watched Kassidy pace back and forth. In actuality Iceman hadn't been briefed on her reason for being at Mount Justice. He was told she needed help training, he wasn't told the reasons why she was there or what she was being trained for.

"I wanna get back to my life is why!" Kassidy yelled.

Iceman swallowed the uneasy feeling that rose in him. He was now clearly aware that he didn't have the full picture. He was only at the mount to train Kassidy and that was all that he could do. He turned around and cleared the room of his ice.

"Let's get back to training."

o\/\/\/o

After her training with Iceman she felt just as tired as she had when she left Martian Manhunter's training. She was not only sore but upset as well. Kassidy headed straight to the showers. Once she was all washed up she wrapped a towel around herself and made her way to her room. She didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her because it was just her, Black Canary and Zatara, and the adults were probably off doing something regarding the Justice League.

Once in her room she got changed into some fresh clothes. Kassidy turned away from her closet and fell onto her bed. Kassidy sat up and focused her gaze at the door. She was happy that there was buttons but worried about it opening when someone approached from the hall. She pointed her finger at the door. "Open-sesame!" The door automatically opened to reveal Black Canary. Kassidy let out a scream of surprise. Black Canary paused in the doorway, surprised by Kassidy scream. "Sorry, that was just – kind of – so what's up?" Kassidy said, settling on not explaining her craziness to Black Canary.

"Did the team mention that they were going anywhere?" Black Canary asked.

Kassidy was able to answer honestly. "No, they didn't. Why, did they go missing or something?"

"No, they showed up at Belle Reve Penitentiary and visited Professor Ivo," Black Canary answered.

"And I'm supposed to know where that prison is and who that person is?" Kassidy said. "No they didn't mention anything like that, but I'm sure they'll be fine."

**AN: Can I just mention how much cuter I picture characters like Bobby from X-Men and Cam from YJ after rise of the guardians? :] **


	11. Chapter 11: Sibling Bonding

Chapter 11: Sibling Bonding

(Wednesday, October 14th)

It was only just over a week that Kassidy had arrived at Mount Justice after suddenly getting her powers. Black Canary was out doing the hero thing, so Kassidy was left to train without her. This would have been fine with Kassidy if Black Canary hadn't made her train with the team. By now Kassidy had begun to feel more comfortable around the team. She felt most comfortable with Beast Boy, Miss Martian, Cyborg and Kid Flash. But she still hadn't gotten over the feeling that she wasn't one of them and wasn't ever supposed to be one of them.

The team had assembled in the middle of the main hall and Kassidy stood with them, her arms crossed over her chest. As much as she felt bonded with the members of the team she was still the odd man out, literally. The team was made up of eight members, throwing Kassidy in made it nine. Kassidy stood waiting for someone to volunteer to kick her butt.

If it wasn't for the cameras that had an eye on the mount 24/7 Kassidy would have skipped and lied to Black Canary about training. She didn't feel the need to compare her weak skills to the superheroes in training and make herself feel embarrassed. It wasn't that she was against training, she just wanted to work most with her powers, which Kassidy thought was the only thing she should be doing. _Instead I'm also required to be a punching bag_, Kassidy thought.

"You guys just pair up, I'll just fight first loser," Kassidy said walking off to the side of the room

Kassidy's stomach twisted as she stood and watch the others fight each other. They fought two groups at a time. With four people fighting on the floor it wouldn't take as long. First it was Beast Boy fighting Robin with Miss Martian against Aqualad. Then there was Superboy and Cyborg with Kid Flash fighting against Artemis. Kid Flash was having too much fun fighting against Artemis in the last fight. Distracted, Kid Flash was the one to end up failing.

"You ready Kass?" Beast Boy said walking towards Kassidy.

Kassidy sighed and joined Beast Boy in the large ring that was monitored by the computer, it read all the moves and added and deducted points of a fighting pair. Near the two Superboy and Miss Martian paired up in their own fight. Kassidy released her hold on her crystal self and it quickly spread over her skin.

"Initiate combat training," the computer announced. "3-2-1."

Kassidy ran forward to meet Beast Boy in the middle of the ring. She swung her right arm and Beast Boy stepped back dodging her. Kassidy barely had a second to react before Beast Boy swung out his leg in a kick. Kassidy ducked, the booted foot going over her head. Kassidy stood back up with a smile on her face but it quickly fell as Beast Boy rushed forward once more. Kassidy raised her left arm to block his hit and stepped inward as she brought her right arm forward. She coated her arm in a mass of crystal to empower her punch. Beast Boy easily dodged it, flipping backwards and out of the way.

Kassidy ran forward, her right hand still covered in the extra layer of crystal. As the two fought, Kassidy grew more nervous with each block and dodge. By this time, Black Canary would have her on her back wishing for power training.

Kassidy was slow to dodge a kick and it caught her on the upswing. She stumbled and fell to the ground. She rolled to the side as Beast Boy came at her again. She rose from the ground and ran at Beast Boy trying to get on the offensive. He caught one of her fists and used it to pull her off balance as he flipped over her, placing his hands on her shoulders to springboard off. Landing behind her he kicked her back, sending her falling forward. She landed with a grunt.

She lifted her head and rubbed the side of her face that had solidly connected with the ground. She got up not in the least excited for her next round.

o\/\/\/o

After a total of four more fights with Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian and Aqualad, Kassidy felt that the future of the world was in safe hands. At the same time she felt sore and bruised all over after being used as the team's punching bag, having not won any of her five matches.

Just as the others were supposed to go, Kassidy raised her voice to catch their attention. "Any one of you want a go with me using my powers?" The team paused and turned to each other. "I'm here to exercise my powers not so much my fighting ability."

"Sure, I'll go."

Even with the advantage of her powers she was nervous to go up against the protégé to Batman. Robin walked forward.

"Alright," Kassidy said, trying not to lose confidence in herself. "Let's see it."

Superboy and Miss Martian drifted off, wanting to spend some time to themselves.

The computer counted them down and Kassidy was at it, testing her new moves on an actual target. Robin came flying at her. She blocked his high kick with a small shield situated over her left forearm. She pulled her left arm back and threw it forward, hurtling the shield forward, telekinetically sharpening it as it flew. Robin dodged back in a handspring. He landed back on his hands, pushing himself forward once again in an arc back to Kassidy. She ducked, her hands slamming onto the ground, a thick sheet of crystal layering the floor all while Robin was still in the air.

Before Robin could turn around and face her, Kassidy warped the crystal floor sending a cascade of waves around her. Giving him an uneven floor to land on. The ripple purposefully cracked the crystal floor, Kassidy was planning on using it once more later on in the fight. She remained low to the ground, hands on the crystal and eyes closed able to see and sense everything now with the crystal floor. Robin jumped over the first two waves making his way back over to Kassidy. She quickly stood, turning as she went, pulling the crystal pieces back in making a strong current – Robin caught up in the tow. All the crystal collected into one wave that formed and moved, aiming itself at Robin. He ran to the left, missing the brunt of the wave. It continued on after Robin, it's torrent following him. Kassidy pulled it back and around her body before solidifying into thick walls.

From where she stood Kassidy aimed shards of crystal at him from her little fort.

"Why not try a little hand to hand?" Robin taunted as he lithely dodged her assaults.

"No thanks," Kassidy said, reabsorbing all her crystal. With two large and empowered forearms Kassidy held them in front of her, aiming them at Robin. She shot them both at Robin at the same exact moment. He ran forward, sliding on the ground as he passed below the two boulder sized crystals. He came back to his feet and continued after Kassidy.

Two small spheres formed in her hands as she walked backwards. She quickly attempted to pressurize the spheres then threw them in Robin's direction. They didn't do much in the explosion department; there was a large puff of air along with small crystals that looked like shiny confetti. Giving up on being unpredictable by utilizing all of her powers she sent a vertical wall flying his way. When Robin attempted to dodge it a crystal arm shot out from the wall and grabbed him. At Kassidy's mental command the wall reformed into a headless minion whose hand wrapped entirely around Robin's torso as it kept its hold on him well above the ground.

"Is that good enough for hand to hand?" Kassidy asked, crossing her arms.

"Not exactly – what I meant," Robin said, trying to get out of Kassidy's crystal servant.

Kassidy smiled. "Sorry I thought you were being sarcastic, because – you know – you're Batman's protégé. A hand-to-hand fight with you wouldn't be that fair. But hey," Kassidy said, placing a hand on her hip, "thanks for volunteering, Robin. It was fun… fighting? – With you."

"Who said I was done?" Robin said glaring at Kassidy behind his sunglasses.

The crystal minion brought its hand down onto the ground, pinning Robin to the ground. A "Fail" sign showed up next to Robin's body and Kassidy grinned.

"I do," Kassidy said with a smile on her face.

The crystal minion disappeared along with all of the other crystal items she had created, like the confetti that had ended up everywhere; for example, in Robin's hair. Kassidy walked over to where Robin was getting up.

Robin looked up and saw Kassidy approaching. He wondered if she had yet recognized him.

"But really," Kassidy said lowly enough for just Robin to hear, save for Superboy, "thanks. You guys really aren't that bad."

Robin raised an eyebrow at her. "You are just realizing this after spending a week here?"

"Aw, come on Robin. You and the others are out having lives most of the time. Sometimes I wanna hitch-hike your zeta ride back to Gotham," Kassidy said. "And you're sometimes hard to read you know, with the mask and sunglasses getup?"

Robin smiled. "That's not the first time I've heard that."

"The last time I saw you fight was two days ago," Beast Boy said coming over to Kassidy's side. "Since when could you do all that stuff?"

Kassidy turned slightly towards Beast Boy. "Iceman."

"You trained with Iceman?" Artemis said, quickly moving to Kassidy's side. "Isn't he super-hot?"

Kassidy was surprised by Artemis' enthusiasm. "Yeah and... yeah," Kassidy said with a slow smile. "And it's so cool because he looks so much like me – I mean when he's using his power on himself. It's just so – it's just comforting to know that I'm not the only one." Kassidy shrugged. "I don't know… I just know I can't wait for the next time I get to train with him."

"Well how am I gonna compete with that?" Artemis said. "That's not fair; you two were literally made for each other."

Kassidy was surprised by Artemis' words. "Are you serious? In reality I shouldn't even be drooling over him because I have a guy back home, but then again – just because I'm dating someone doesn't mean I can't fantasize about being with other men."

Beast Boy looked over at Robin. "Once they're on the topic of boys there's no chance of getting them back."

Kassidy heard Beast Boy's remark. "And then compare that to trying to drag you off to your room after one of your gaming marathons."

"Who said I ever wanted you to drag me off to my room?" Beast Boy said.

"Your essential needs called me, they said you weren't taking care of them so I had to intervene," Kassidy said.

Beast Boy shook his head. "That was just… bad."

Kassidy tossed her hands up in the air. "Who says I have to be a stand-up comedian all the time?"

"You're gonna be a momma-bear aren't you?" Artemis said, looking Kassidy up and down.

"What do you mean?" Kassidy said, turning to Artemis.

"You're gonna have, like, five kids and then be the annoying helicopter mom," Artemis said, crossing her arms over her chest feeling confident in her assessment.

Kassidy gasped. "I am so not going to be a helicopter parent! How are kids supposed to grow if you smother them?"

Artemis laughed. "Oh my god, have you actually thought about this?"

"Yes, what's so weird about that? I'm nineteen, in five-or-so years I'm gonna be married most likely," Kassidy said.

"How can you think about marriage when you're…" Artemis' sentence ran off at the end as realization dawned on her.

"When I'm what?" Kassidy asked, wondering what Artemis had meant to say.

Artemis had been thinking that Kassidy would become a hero just like them and that it would be hard to maintain a _marriage_, and then remembered that she wasn't at the Mount for the same reasons she was, or any of the other team members. Even if Kassidy wasn't aware of it, Kassidy had easily assimilated into the group and the team members saw her as a friend.

"Oh, nothing," Artemis said. "Well, I've got to head home to catch up with all of my homework."

Kassidy lifted her hand to wave goodbye. "Lame exit excuse but I'll allow it."

Beast Boy laughed. Kassidy watched as Artemis left through the Zeta-Tube then turned to face Beast Boy.

"Ha! Made you laugh," Kassidy said, pointing a finger at him. She dropped her hand to her side. "And who was the one that said I wasn't funny?" Kassidy glanced down at Beast Boy waiting for a response.

"Beast Boy," Robin chimed in, answering her question. Kassidy smiled at Robin. She glanced over at Beast Boy then walked over to Robin's side. She placed her elbow on his shoulder.

"You know what? I think you're my favorite one now," Kassidy said.

"And am I supposed to be honored by this?" Robin asked.

"Oh yes," Kassidy said, removing her arm as they walked over to the lounge area. "That means you get any of my marvelous left-overs from my baking."

"What?!" Beast Boy ran after Kassidy and Robin down the hall.

Emerging from the hallway Kassidy saw Kid Flash eating food from the open refrigerator. Aqualad was seated on the couch watching some TV.

"Wait, I thought Cyborg would be with you guys," Kassidy said, noting the missing boy.

"Ees wih Sark," Kid Flash answered.

"What?" Kassidy said, not catching a word from Kid Flash.

"He's probably with Stark," Robin interpreted. Kid Flash nodded as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Stark? As in Tony Stark?" Kassidy asked. "Ooh, how old is he in this dimension?"

"Just turned thirty," Robin answered.

"Does he still have that cute little goatee of his?" Kassidy asked, taking a seat on the couch. She glanced around the room to see the others' faces. "Alright fine, I'll stop talking boys."

"Good, because if you haven't noticed you're the only girl left," Beast Boy pointed out.

Kassidy sighed. "Whatever Beast Boy, you can go back to whatever manly thing you were doing before training."

Kid Flash laughed from his place in the kitchen.

"Hey," Best Boy said, turning to face Kid Flash. "Why don't you raid your own kitchen? The one that is in your own house."

Kid Flash swallowed his last bite of food and closed the door to the refrigerator. "Seems fair. See you guys Saturday." Then Kid Flash was off to Central City.

Kassidy turned to Aqualad. "So you stay here when you're not in Atlantis?"

The three boys turned to face Kassidy, all surprised in part by her knowledge of the world she had entered only three months ago.

"It's not like I couldn't have learned that watching the news here," Kassidy explained.

"It is still strange for you to know so much," Aqualad said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed. "How much do you know? Oh, like do you know when I'm going to become a member of the Justice League?" Beast Boy jumped over the back of the couch to land a seat next to Kassidy

Kassidy sighed. "I've told you this before and I'll always say this, I'm not telling you anything about what I know because I could be wrong."

"Or you could be right," Beast Boy said.

"Or I could reveal something that should stay secret," Kassidy said. "Everyone has secrets, don't we Beast Boy? I mean Megan is the only one who has told me their name and I only know Super Boy's from when Robin introduced everyone to Zatanna." She threw a glance over at Robin. "And you guys wonder why I don't consider myself an equal among you guys."

"Hey, you can't blame us guys for that. The Superhero to Superheroine ratio is totally unfair," Beast Boy complained.

Kassidy rolled her eyes skyward. "My point is that when I first came here you barely shared anything, let alone something as simple as your real names," Kassidy said, getting to her real point.

"We are all sorry for that, but some of us don't feel like sharing those things," Aqualad said, chiming in on the conversation.

"Oh, you mean those like Robin," Kassidy said gesturing over to the boy who was wearing sunglasses indoors.

"Call me when you're in a good mood," Beast Boy said standing up. "Come on Aqualad."

"Aw, come on! Who said I was in a bad mood?" Kassidy said standing up, watching the others leave. She dropped herself back onto the couch, laying down on the green cushions. She turned her head to look at Robin. "And then there were two." She held out a hand, holding out two fingers.

"Very observant," Robin said with a slow nod.

"Oh, ha ha. Very hilarious Robin," Kassidy said.

"So, you learned all those moves from Iceman? I didn't know he could do all those things," Robin said.

"I more or less learned all that from Bobby – see he trusts me with his real name – anyways, we didn't really practice on all of those things, which you can clearly see by some of my fails."

"The glitter bombs?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, they were supposed to be more like crystal bombs, but I didn't have a whole lot of time to focus on putting the right amount of force and pressure into them," Kassidy said. She folded her arms behind her head and stared up at the ceiling.

"You got rid of it all, right? I don't want to get home and find some still on my clothes," Robin said.

"Yeah, it's all gone." Kassidy rolled onto her side to face Robin, propping her head up with her left arm. "You live in Gotham with Batman, right?" Robin grew slightly wary at her words. "I don't mean to creep on you, I'm just asking. It's just that I miss my family back home and I was wondering if you might know them. Well I mean pretty much everyone knows my- Dad, but you're the same age as my younger brother. I figure you might go to school with him."

This type of conversation was the reason why Robin would occasionally avoid Kassidy when he visited the Mount. But he missed her as much as she missed him. Robin for once, didn't avoid her and had stayed at the Mount in hopes of spending some time with her. Kassidy thought she was speaking to anyone but her younger sibling, and Robin was aware of this and he knew that she might tell Robin some things she might never tell Philip.

"Maybe, what's his name?" Robin said, playing the part.

"Philip Tatman," Kassidy said. "Everyone calls him Phil, but the nick-name doesn't seem to fit in my opinion. So shortly before I ended up here, I started calling him Illip. He totally hates it, I can tell."

"How can you tell?" Robin said, recalling the few times she had called him by the unusual name. It was more strange than annoying, but he was sure that if she hadn't left the house the name would have eventually had the desired effect.

"Oh, I can tell. He's a stoic little guy but I've finally learned to read him, even if I tell him I can't," Kassidy said with a smile.

"So you're playing the evil-older-sibling role?" Robin said relaxing into the couch, throwing his feet up to rest on the couch in front of him.

"Oh, no," Kassidy said shaking her head. "I see to it that I am equally nice, rude, affectionate and evil to him. But I don't think all the things I've considered 'evil' really fall into the definition."

"Like what?" Robin asked, feeling like he was doing some sort of recon.

"Like putting Kool-Aid powder on all of his towels," Kassidy said.

"All of them?" Robin said, his voice pitched louder due to his surprise.

"Yeah, and I was gonna pull another one on Friday. It would have been so good."

"More powder?" Robin said, hoping to gain some insight into her mind and any pranks she had planned.

"No – even better," Kassidy said.

"You going to tell me?"

"Not a chance," Kassidy said sitting up. "It's too good to share. But keep an eye out, I might pull it on Beast Boy." Kassidy looked off into the distance, trying to guess what the green boy's reaction may be. "But as much as I'm growing to love this place, I still miss home."

"The Mount's supposed to be a place for us to train but it's also a place where we can all just hang out and not have to worry about much," Robin said.

"But what about you Mr. Mysterious Shades?" Kassidy said. Pointing out the one thing that showed that Robin couldn't really let down all his walls in a place where he should be able to.

"It's something that I've learned to get used to," Robin said. This moment is a perfect example of my talent of deceiving, Robin thought.

"But like you just said it is a place to relax, why not take the shades off for a moment and relax?" Kassidy said. Robin shook his head. Kassidy got up from her seat on the couch and walked over to sit by Robin's feet. "How about I close my eyes, would that make it better?"

"Why are you trying to reveal my identity?" Robin asked.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to get you to relax, be chill," Kassidy said, lightly nudging one of Robin's shoes.

"I'm a superhero, I'm not meant to be chill," Robin said. Robin felt strangely about Kassidy being so caring about Robin when she barely knew him. If he was Philip it wouldn't feel strange at all because they knew each other so well. Kassidy knew little of the Robin in this world, yet, it felt like she was treating him with the same kind warm gestures as if she did in fact know him. _Or that could just be her personality_, Robin thought to himself.

"You're also just a kid. I know you go back home after your missions and your time at the mount, but you're still missing out on the things your average boy would be doing."

"I'm not your average kid," Robin said.

"You most certainly aren't," Kassidy said with a smile before leaving the living area for her room.

o\/\/\/o

Later that night while Robin was with Batman on their way back to the Cave, he brought up the subject of Kassidy.

"She's really improved with her powers, I don't see why she needs to stay at the Mount anymore," Robin said.

Batman didn't answer immediately. "Just because she has been improving in training doesn't mean she'll have the same sort of hold in a different setting. I would believe that it would be more difficult with distractions that come from real-life situations."

"How would you ever know she had complete control?" Robin countered. "How would you test that? And how long would that take?" Robin's voice grew slightly louder at his last question.

Batman glanced down at Robin. "There are always ways."

Robin stared ahead as he thought, trying to think of the sentence that would have him back on Kassidy's side – trying to get her back home.

"She misses home," Robin began.

"And how do you suggest we go about things when she comes back home? She will still have to train to keep her powers in check," Batman said.

"We have the space at home," Robin said, his voice low.

"Not that she knows of," Batman said.

"Oh, come on. You're gonna tell her when she gets back, right?" Robin asked.

His question was met with silence.

"I don't see it as a threat to our safety if we tell my sister, your daughter, that we're superheroes," Robin said. "It would explain a lot, and I'd get to stop lying to her about 'extracurricular activities'. I'd probably feel closer to her if I wasn't lying so much to her."

"…"

Robin sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, used to silence being a form of communication with Batman.

"Sister."

Robin looked over to Batman as he pulled into the Cave.

"That's what you got from all that?"

Batman got out of the Batmobile and left without a word. Robin uncrossed his arms and followed suit.

The next day, Batman attempted to contact Iceman. He was met with a cold front. Iceman was not picking up on any of the usual channels and Batman was beginning to grow frustrated. He left for work, planning on harassing Iceman until he caved. And he wouldn't be doing so for his own enjoyment, no; it would be for the better of Kassidy and her training.


	12. Chapter 12: The First Test

Chapter 12: The First Test

(Saturday, October 16)

Kassidy was very excited when she awoke on Saturday morning. The previous night, Kassidy learned that Iceman would be returning to train her and test her on her abilities. Kassidy was eager to have another training session with Iceman and was anxiously awaiting Iceman's arrival at Mount Justice.

"Recognized, Iceman 2-7."

Iceman arrived at two on the dot, which was good for Kassidy because she had been waiting in the main hall for over thirty minutes and she had already chewed all her nails down to the bit. Kassidy excitedly walked over to Iceman.

"Bobby! You came," Kassidy said happily.

"You doubted me?" Iceman asked.

Kassidy shrugged. "No. It's just been a while and I'm excited for today, that's all. By the way, what are we going to be working on today?"

"I'm going to test and gauge your powers," Iceman said. "Sort of get an idea where you are in learning your abilities and how much further you may have to go."

"Cool," Kassidy said.

"But it won't be without distractions. As we go through the tests, I'll be trying to break your concentration. If you don't get distracted, it will be an automatic pass, for now, but if you do get distracted it's going to count against you," Iceman explained.

"Alright," Kassidy said after a moment of thought, "I can do that."

"We'll see," Iceman said.

Kassidy's body changed into crystal as she prepared herself for the first 'test'.

"Let's start with something easy to start things off," Iceman said. He turned and made a target out of ice against on the opposite wall of the Zeta-tubes. "How about some projectile work? Shoot your crystal shards at the target," he gestured over to the one he had made, "and steadily increase the number you shoot until I say we are done."

"We?" Kassidy asked turning to face the target.

"I'll be trying to distract you, remember?"

"Oh, OK," Kassidy said. She moved her arms slightly, her palms facing towards the target and placed in from of her abdomen. She then shot one crystal at the target. The extremely thin shard buried itself in the target.

"Bump it up to five then add from there," Iceman instructed.

"Kay," Kassidy said, sending off five arrow-like shards.

Iceman started out the distractions lightly, starting with a blanket of ice covering the floor around her. Kassidy vaguely noted the slight change in scenery but continued on with six then seven shards. He then shot some ice at her feet. Taken completely by surprise Kassidy took the full brunt of the blow and her feet were knocked out from under her.

"Hey!" Kassidy said, looking up at Iceman from her spot on the ground.

"Can't handle the distraction?" Iceman asked an eyebrow lifted.

"No," Kassidy said, getting up to her feet.

"Then continue," Iceman said.

Kassidy warily turned back to face the target. She sent over 8 then 9 shards at the target. As Kassidy worked, he walked around her coming to stand on her left side. He repeated his last move, the same as he did before as she sent out a wave of 12. This time Kassidy was expecting it, she managed to make a wall around her legs as she sent out her crystals.

Already the target looked like a porcupine of crystal. Kassidy continued on sending her waves of crystal now fully aware of Iceman as he moved around. Shortly after his second distraction he attempted to demolish her small wall that went no higher than her waist. She paused a second as she was about to send out 16 crystals.

"Keep going," Iceman instructed. "Don't stop until I say so."

Wherever Iceman managed to destroy her wall she would grow it back higher. He then began to pummel at her wall that was now taller than himself. He paused in his attack on her wall as she was sending out 35 shards. In her little igloo he had little pieces of ice rain down on her head. From behind the wall he could hear her groan of frustration.

"Tired yet?"

"No!" was the response as she sent out another wave. The shards were beginning to hit and break against the other crystal already pinned in the target.

Feeling confident in Kassidy's ability to protect herself, he threw his biggest blast yet at her wall. It shattered and cracked under the blow and began to fall in on itself. As Kassidy sent a wave of 45 shards she telepathically lifted herself into the air, out of harm's way. Her wall of protection was now a pile of rumble beneath her feet as she floated above it, seemingly defenseless to any more attacks on Iceman's part. Her arms were now fully outstretched in front of her as she had to concentrate more with the large number of objects she now had to create.

Iceman was slightly more hesitant at his next hit at Kassidy, worried he would knock her out of the air. He was only beginning to step into the role of mentor and was just learning when to push and when not to. In reality, he didn't need to be, instead he should have been thinking of ways to protect himself from any of Kassidy's defensive attacks. His next blast didn't come within ten feet of her because a mass of crystal caught his blow and was hurtled in his direction.

She continued to throw her shards but at the same time she was doing that she was fighting Iceman. As Kassidy was nearing 100 shards she was beginning to grow tired. Iceman was unable to see that she was growing weary. Kassidy continued on.

"How many was that last one?" Iceman asked as he sent of a blast.

"106," Kassidy answered faltering slightly in her defense against Iceman. Her block wasn't very strong and Kassidy had to lift herself up to doge the blow.

"Four more and that will be it for this one," Iceman.

Kassidy sighed in relief and quickly sent out four more waves before slowly lowering herself to the ground.

"Good job," Iceman praised as he cleaned up his part of the mess.

"Thanks," Kassidy said, re absorbing all of the crystal she had sent out. She felt vaguely better but still felt fatigued. "What next?"

"Have you practiced any with manipulating pressures?" Iceman asked.

"Just a little bit. I haven't managed to make any sort of real explosion," Kassidy answered.

"OK, then we can work more with the shards. Flip between big shards about the size of my arm to small arrow-like ones. If I shout out 'sharp', you make them sharp. When I shout out 'dull' make them dull and blunter."

"There isn't anything else?" Kassidy asked, tired with the shards.

"It's not like I can test your matter surfing ability," Iceman said. "Unless you want to try another set of drills testing your constructs?"

"That sounds fine. Just want to do something other than shards," Kassidy said.

"OK," Iceman said. "Just this next one and two more and you'll be done." Iceman noted Kassidy's small frown. "You feeling alright?"

"Just a little worn-out," Kassidy said.

"We still have a lot of time left in training," Iceman said. "We'll see how you are feeling when were done with the next part."

"Alright," Kassidy said, lifting herself into the air.

"So you're going to switch between a block and an attack on my call. For a block you are going to make a wall or shield. For attack create any weapon," Iceman said. "Anything that you create has to be completely gone before you bring in the next item. This will not only test your reaction time but your improvisation skills."

"Got it," Kassidy said with a nod.

o\/\/\/o

Halfway through her training Kassidy felt totally drained. She felt more tired than the first time she had trained with Canary and more than when she had trained with Martian Manhunter. By this time Iceman had seen her decent improvisation skills and strong shard manipulating ability. He also tested her on her ability to crystallize other objects, rather than trapping them in crystals she literally changed the material into crystal.

Kassidy was slightly worried about her new feeling of weakness, it having never occurred before. Worried about this change Kassidy asked Iceman.

"I'd say give yourself a day of rest. It could be that you can only fight for so long, as if you actually were losing energy. If this is true you'd have to be aware of how hard you are pushing. On the other hand it could be that you're not skilled enough to have a high stamina. Same thing with the pressurized crystals and the matter transforming. You'll get better with practice," Iceman said.

"Oh... ok," Kassidy said in response.

"Nothing I'd be too worried about. But do be careful," Iceman advised. "Make sure to tell me if it becomes too much. I could also just have the training sessions shorter."

"What? No!" Kassidy protested. "Training is something I need to do so I can get out of this place... I don't mean to say that I hate it here but..."

"Then what would you suggest we'd do?" Iceman asked.

"Uhh," Kassidy glanced down at her feet. "I don't know..." 

"How about the next time I come here that we just go with our regular training routine. Obviously don't push yourself but I have the feeling that it's more of an experience type of thing. The more control you have over your basic powers will improve your concentration and thus your complete control," Iceman said.

"OK," Kassidy said, for once treating Iceman as her mentor by accepting his words. "I'll see you the next time you end up stopping by."

Iceman nodded. "You're good, Kass. The only thing you need to be working on right now is your control." Iceman walked off with a wave of his hand and then left through the zeta-tube. After watching Iceman leave Kassidy turned and left for her room to rest.

Arriving in her room, Kassidy locked her door. She pulled of her shorts and plopped down onto her bed. Once the bed had settled and she was no longer bouncing along with it Kassidy turned to lie on her back.

Iceman had made a point; she only needed to be working on was her power. But now that Kassidy could see through the metaphorical tunnel in her head she began to wonder what she was going to do once she was back home. Of course she'd be back to enjoying her life as a teenager but was she really just going to drop everything that had to do with her powers? _I'm still going to have to train to keep in practice with my greater control,_ Kassidy thought. _But that would be the only time I'd ever use my power_.

Kassidy had used her power every day since she had arrived at the mount and could do so anytime she would want to. Going back home she would still use it every so often to make sure she still had the control to keep it hidden during the time she wasn't training. She'd be able to do that, but life would seem empty somehow. Something remained that Kassidy needed to deal with. It rested at the back of her mind, her subconscious working hard to get it buried deep.

Kassidy lay on her bed for a while, the idea at times, just at the tip of her tongue. Eventually she grew frustrated and rose from her bed to get fully undressed. She then changed but didn't have the need to shower after her training with Iceman. You didn't sweat when you were a crystal.

It was only when she entered the main hall did the idea finally come to the forefront of her mind. Seeing the team laid out on giant grey slabs like they were a bunch of science projects to be dissected reminded her that she was one herself. Kassidy was standing where she was because of someone's sick idea of world domination. Thankfully she was still able to remember the bastard's name: Dr. Kinner.

As she paused near the entrance to the main hall that she had arrived through Kassidy vaguely wondered how she could have possibly forgotten his name. Along with the team Batman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado and Captain Marvel were in the room. Currently Martian Manhunter moved from his position from the center of the circle of team members towards the older group of heroes.

"What is this?" Kassidy asked, taking a few steps forward.

"Training," Batman answered.

"Training that involves lying around?" Kassidy repeated. "… That sounds so simple… but I'm guessing that it is extremely hard due to its simplicity." For a second Kassidy had thought that Batman was making a joke when he had answered her.

"It is a training for failure exercise," Martian Manhunter said. "No matter the action the situation is made to get worse."

"Oh." Kassidy was then hit with the importance that the team had. It hadn't been the first time she had felt this way, but it was always a big reminder all the same. They were here to train to become superheroes – she wasn't.

"Do you wish to join?" Batman said, turning away from the team to face Kassidy.

A short laugh came from Kassidy. "Now that is you being humorous. We both know I'm not part of the team and I'm beginning to get a read on you despite everything working against me. You're not that super mysterious, especially considering that I've only been here for… two weeks." Kassidy turned slightly to her right to leave the superheroes to do their thing.

"How is your training?" Batman said, surprising Kassidy. She hadn't expected him of all people to ask her 'how's it going'.

"OK, I guess," Kassidy said, genuinely feeling unhappy about how her training had gone. "After training with Iceman I feel more like it's my first day all over again. He's just so good and I'm…not." Kassidy turned to face Batman and the others. "He just makes it look so easy and I feel like an idiot for not getting it."

"Your abilities may appear to look the same, but they are in fact not. You should not gauge yourself against someone who isn't comparable," said Red Tornado.

A small sigh escaped from Kassidy. "I know, but it makes me realize I've got a long way to go. There is no way to tell how long it is going to take to gain complete control." Kassidy glanced around, taking in the Mount. Her eyes once again settled on Batman. With a small pang in her heart she said, "I've realized that I'm not going back – back to my family. It's not going to be as quick to learn as I had originally thought." Kassidy turned and left then, returning to her room. She'd come to this fact, among others, as she was searching for the wayward thought of getting revenge against Dr. Kinner.

After spending some time mulling around in her room Kassidy decided on having some dinner. Once she had assembled her dinner, Kassidy sat herself down on one of the stools in the kitchen. Just as she was about to bite into her food she could hear cries from the main hall. Kassidy dropped her fork onto her plate and made her way down the short hall to see what was amiss.

Everyone was up now, no longer lying on the slabs looking like they were sleeping. Miss Martian was crying into Captain Marvel's chest. It seemed that a lot had gone on in the minds of the team in the twenty minutes they had been in training.

Each team member seemed to be dealing with different amounts of distress, Artemis and Beast Boy the least out of them all. Because Kassidy knew what had just taken place she knew not to question them about it. In a way they had each taken their Kobayashi Maru test. One's true character was revealed in such a test. It may take some of them time to reflect on that.

Well aware of all of this, Kassidy quietly walked over to Beast Boy's side.

"Do you want me to make you guys dinner? I'd be happy to, you guys seem pretty bushed," Kassidy offered.

"Most definitely," Beast Boy said. His following smile was only a few degrees off of his usual brightness. "You or Kid can have the plate I've already made. Didn't even have a bite of it and it's just sitting in the kitchen getting cold." Kassidy looked over at Kid Flash and gave an inviting smile. Both boys perked slightly at the idea of food. The two locked eyes before running off for the kitchen.

"You guys join us in the kitchen when you want," Kassidy said, announcing the invitation to the rest of the team. Kassidy walked off down the hallway alone. Kid Flash had completely finished her plate when she arrived in the kitchen.

"Gonna whip up something Mexican next?" Kid Flash said resting his arms on the countertop.

"Nope. Easiest thing to create in a mass order is pasta, so you're getting pasta. With a few random add ins if I find them in the fridge," Kassidy said, pulling out the largest pot from a lower cabinet.

o\/\/\/o

Not everyone ended up partaking in dinner. Artemis didn't come nor Robin, who left with Batman. No one said a word about their recent training session. When they weren't eating their food they talked little of anything to do with the superhero world. Beast Boy and Aqualad were the ones who talked the most with Kassidy and were also the ones to stick around the longest afterwards.

As Kassidy made her way back to her room with Beast Boy she hoped that the rest of the team would be able to cope with whatever had happened in their training.

"Thanks again for making dinner Kass," Beast Boy said as they walked down the long hallway where the bedrooms were. "You should make dinner every night."

"I'm not going to willingly become you and Kid's maid. I'll offer when I feel like offering, otherwise you'll pretty much always have Miss Martian to bake you food," Kassidy said.

"Ah, yes. The perks of having Miss Martian as a friend," Beast Boy said.

Kassidy smiled. "A big perk for someone who likes to eat so much."

"Yes," Beast Boy said as they reached the end of the hall.

"Good Night, Beast Boy," Kassidy said, turning to walk down the hallway on the right.

"Good Night, Kass," Beast Boy said heading in the opposite direction.

**A/N: Do I have any Star Trek fans get my reference? In the 2009 movie the Kobayashi Maru test is the one that Kirk hacked it in order to beat it – not knowing it wasn't supposed to be beaten.**


	13. Chapter 13: First Step

**A/N: As much as I'd like to say I know both DC and Marvel, I've found that I know DC more when considering each of the characters unique personality. So don't shoot me for not getting the personalities of Marvel people right, I do try my best. Have a 4:1 ratio now to make for that fact (but its only out of a total 5 ^^,)**

Chapter 13: First Step

Kassidy awoke late on Sunday, barely able to roll herself out of bed. Even as she rubbed at her eyes, the dream that had en-trapped her over the night still lingered in her mind. She was unable to stop a wide yawn as she dropped her feet to rest on the floor as she sat up on the bed.

In her dream she had been placed in her own Kobayashi Maru test. She had been pitted against colossal giants and as the time wore on she found her ability weakening to the point the she could no longer use any more crystal. At the end of the repeating dream, after barely defeating the last giant she realized that three more remained. They walked forward, their giant steps pounding loudly and shaking the earth beneath their feet. She managed to climb up to the head of one of the giants before realizing she had no weapon to attempt to attack their weak spots. Even if she had managed to reach their foreheads their shaking would become more vigorous making it more difficult to hold onto their fur that was the color of moss.

Standing on her feet she shook her head. _I'm in my cartoon heaven not gaming heaven_, Kassidy thought. _Besides, that gaming heaven isn't much of a heaven knowing how sad the ending is_.

While she was eating her breakfast she decided on returning to her private training off in the woods, away from Mount Justice. Kassidy was redirecting her current life objective to get herself onto the bad side. She was ready to work hard and train endlessly to get as good as she needed to get in order to gain access to Dr. Kinner's prison cell. Kassidy figured that she'd work out the fine details of her plan as she got further along with it.

Before noontime rolled around Kassidy had found her little spot that she had used before. She sat herself on the pine-needle covered ground. Her outside practice today was working with the pressurization of the crystal. Thus far, her practice in this had only made the crystal super dense.

As she practiced she thought of what she was willing to do to get herself in the good graces of the evil-doer community. She tossed her first attempt at a crystal grenade at the tree across from her in the little clearing. When it collided with the bark of the tree it exploded in a puff of crystals. With a groan Kassidy tried again.

Kassidy thought of using her little crystal minions to do the first bit of dirty work. She'd have to make them look different than the ones she had used against Robin or else the league would be suspicious.

"Who am I kidding? The League would be suspicious of me the second they appear," Kassidy said to herself. "Maybe I should do it – whatever I end up doing – while I'm in training. I know I can do things pretty long-distance." Kassidy tossed another crystal grenade at the same tree. It hit and exploded with the same result as the last. "Maybe if there was a ton of crystal dust I could use it like a smoke bomb because it doesn't look like I'll be able to do much with these." She grabbed onto the third and pulled her arm back lobbing it at the tree.

It nicked out a small chunk of bark as it exploded. It was her best success yet. Crystals the size of a person's fingernail went flying in all directions. Smiling to herself, Kassidy continued her attack on the tree.

With her powers she figured that she would be able to find some way to get to Dr. Kinner. She had good offensive talents with her powers; it was just a matter of refining them. Kassidy recalled the first day she had been at Mount Justice and had attempted to sneak out of the mount with no powers and no shoes. Kassidy smiled at the memory, tossing another crystal grenade at the tree. If she had been so determined then, she was going to continue on with that same attitude.

Kassidy figured she could get to Dr. Kinner in a few different ways. All of them involved finding someone who was linked to Dr. Kinner. Kassidy wasn't the kind of person for doing any of the deep research required to know who _would_ be the people to befriend in order to get to Dr. Kinner. The light research she could manage to do on the League computers hadn't found anything on what prison he had been sent to. If she continued on without finding this out it would be complete dumb luck finding someone who knew where Dr. Kinner was, let alone able to communicate to him.

"But it sometimes seems way too convenient the way things work out in TV shows," Kassidy said. "I'm basically in one right now; maybe the first thing I try will bring me to Dr. Kinner."

By the time Kassidy had taken a large chunk out of the side of the tree with her crystal grenades she had settled on a plan. She'd stick with her training and would come to her spot in the forest when she could to train in secret. Once she got a better grasp on her powers only then would she attempt to get any sort of attention.

For the rest of her time in the woods she spent it trying to re-create her experience with the large crystal wall absorbing her hand. She never got very far with it, always ending up pulling her arm out – unable to bear the pain any longer. Not wanting to push herself too far, Kassidy retired back to the mount. One thing that had stuck with Kassidy after her training with Iceman was making sure she didn't overextend herself.

For the rest of the week, Kassidy diligently worked on her training without Black Canary or Iceman. She trained with the team on occasion but she mostly worked by herself. She would run through training sets that were similar to the one's Iceman had put her through when he had tested her.

o\/\/\/o

Kassidy felt like she hadn't seen much of the team that week due to her concentration on her training. So that Friday she decided on spending less time on training and more time with the members of the team that were at the mount. She had seen Beast Boy, Miss Martian, and Superboy at breakfast and wondered if anyone else was around.

It was barely even noon, so that meant a majority of the team was attending school in some part of the country. That only left Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Aqualad. Kassidy left the weight room and headed for the main lounge area, knowing it was a safe bet to find two of the three boys.

At times Kassidy missed her school friends, mainly because they were girls. At the mount males were the real majority. But there wasn't much she could do; only train because once she had put enough hours in she may end up getting her ticket back home to rejoin the Tatman's.

As Kassidy left the hallway she saw that no one was in fact in the lounge or in the attached kitchen.

"Huh..." Kassidy placed a hand on her hip, wondering where everyone was. She hoped that she would soon find somebody to talk and hang out with otherwise her final option would be going to the small library inside the mount. Kassidy wouldn't mind the library but she would prefer the human interaction above immersion into the interwebs and/or books.

She turned around and headed for Beast Boy's room. She couldn't imagine that everyone was out of the mount but her. Well, almost everyone. There was always Red Tornado, who had taken up the 'den-mother' position after the team had saved him from T.O. Morrow. On occasion he might be out on a mission in the surrounding area, but the majority of the time he was supervising the team and Kassidy.

Kassidy lightly knocked on Beast Boy's door. She waited a moment for it to open.

"Beast Boy?" Kassidy called, knocking once more.

No sound came from behind the door.

Kassidy sighed and turned away. "Where is everybody?" Kassidy left for the library. The next chance she got she would ask Batman about going home, even if she knew the answer she was going to get. She knew two and a-half weeks weren't close enough to the time required to gain any sort of mastery over her powers. While left alone in the mount with no one around to interact with she felt more like she was being jailed and punished than a guest who is in training.

Kassidy left for the library knowing that come Saturday there could be some League members in addition to the whole team and Red Tornado.

o\/\/\/o

Kassidy awoke at her regular hour at 8 AM despite it being a Saturday, because to her every day was the weekend because there was no school to attend. She ran through her regular schedule of breakfast, weight training then shower. After her shower she swung by the kitchen once more, to find Beast Boy.

Kassidy smiled at the sight of Beast Boy and walked over to his seat in the kitchen.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Kassidy greeted. "How have you been? I missed you yesterday, it seemed like I was the only one here." Kassidy placed her hands on the island as she stood across from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shrugged, his mouth still full with food to give a verbal response.

"I know I must've seemed like a bit of a recluse this week, not spending much time with you guys," Kassidy said stepping back to lean against the kitchen counter. "I've been really focused on training and everything." Kassidy crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But what have you guys been up to this week?"

Another shrug was given by Beast Boy. "Nothing new really. I had spent some time yesterday with Cyborg out of the mount, pretty much the rest of the time I was hanging in my room."

"Hmm, I must've knocked while you were out."

"Seems so," Beast Boy said, taking another bit of food.

Feeling like Beast Boy was done talking, Kassidy stood up straight. "Guess I'll catch ya later then." Kassidy left the kitchen and walked towards the main hall seeing if Black Canary was in yet.

Black Canary was standing in the middle of the main hall talking with Batman. Kassidy approached the two leaguers figuring she could knock out two sets of questions in one visit.

"Hey, Canary," Kassidy greeted. "Batman," Kassidy said with a short nod to the dark knight. "Are we going to do any sort of training today?"

"Maybe, if I'm not able to we will on Monday," Black Canary answered.

"Sounds good," Kassidy said. She turned slightly to look at Batman. "So I've got one small question for you, Batman. And I think you know what that question is going to be… but-"

"No," was Batman's answer.

"Darn. So… do you know what's up with the team? Nearly all of them seem… oh I don't know – not their usual selves." The two exchanged glances. "Did something happen this week that I missed? I was so _darn_ _busy_ with_ training_ it could be that I missed something." In a rush of confidence she tacked on that last sentence hoping to get something out of Batman. A quick glance showed nothing.

"It could be something that happened last weekend," Black Canary answered. "I may not get to training with you because I may be busy talking with the team."

"Alright, thanks for the talk," Kassidy said, leaving with a small wave. After getting a considerably large amount of social interaction in just a few short moments then she ever got in the whole week, she was happy to leave the adults to their things and leave for another round of training.

She left the mount for her little "secret" training sessions out in the woods. She had grown better with her crystal bombs over the week. The pressurized crystal may not have the same power behind a real grenade, but the crystal would do some minimal surface damage while having a loud bang as well. Happy how that facet of her abilities was going she decided to try the giant crystal wall again. She hadn't tried it since last weekend and wanted to see if there was anything that she could really do with this strange ability.

At her mental command a thick wall of column grew up from the ground. Just for kicks she made another one at the other end of the clearing. There was barely a twenty foot span between the two. The ability may not have to do with her original idea of teleportation, it could be something completely different; but it did she'd jump twenty feet in one step.

Now it took very little concentration to get her crystal body to phase through the crystal. The only thing that Kassidy had to do was gather enough courage to go through.

Kassidy reached her hand out to hover just over the smooth surface of the crystal. She took a deep breath and pushed her hand in, only to pull it right out. She stepped away from the crystal shaking her hand out.

"Gah." Kassidy stared at the wall, just trying to think of a way to get herself to go through.

She took a few steps back, moving past the tree line of the clearing. Instead of slowly doing it she needed to get herself to get it done quickly, just like a Band-Aid. A running start might help with it. Kassidy took a few more steps back, fighting with herself in her head, trying to get herself to just _do it._

"Screw it," Kassidy turning and running straight at the wall. She jumped at the last second, having her right side pass through first. For a few moments her brain was totally confused by the strange sensation of passing through the crystal, it was instantly filled with pain signals that could only be processed as freezing cold. She fell to the ground, some pine needles clinging onto her clothes.

She rolled onto her left side, clinging onto her right shoulder after it solidly collided with the ground. After letting out a few biting words she sat up to face the wall.

"Did I…?" It was too hard to tell at first. She had long been convinced that nothing was really going to come of her strange tests. But then she looked to see the tree that she had tested all of her crystal grenades on. It was on her left, when she was running towards the wall it was on her right. "No…" Kassidy shook her head, yet a smile was on her face. "I did it?"

She had the urge to try it again. As if to check that she wasn't mad or that it was a just one-time thing; a mistake. She'd still have a running start, but she'd try to not fall down.

With the two walls still up she ran through them again. Finally bursting through that last wall into her last ability of her power that she hadn't accessed, she was now left with practicing and no had to spend time on discovery.

The pain didn't seem to be any less on the second run through. She had landed on the ground on her own two feet this time, but she was still forced to her knees with the strong feeling of pain that she had put herself through. She pulled one leg up and pushed herself off of the ground to face that first wall once again. Despite the feeling of pain still lingering she felt the urge to go through it again. It was the thought that she was somehow missing something as she ran through that kept her there, wondering…

The other wall at the other end disappeared, leaving the one closest to Kassidy standing. Her forehead was wrinkled in thought, wondering if she was really passing through some sort of plane of existence that only she could access. If it wasn't for the pain she wouldn't be having this debate with herself, she'd just try walking on through and see if she was right.

She looked down at herself, observing her body. She lifted a hand and flexed it. _Was it worth it? Should I even bother?_ Questions whirred and fought inside her mind but in the end she flew off, the wall disappearing. She'd done plenty enough and finally achieved something that she had attempted only a few times before.


	14. Cartoon Heaven Extra: Intro to Stankball

**AN: So this is what happens when you have more than one story going, you forget who learns things and when. I forgot that this scene hadn't happened yet in this version of the story (This is one of three). Enjoy! Consider this as reparations for being late with the last post but be happy that I'll be **_**updating on a weekly basis**_** for the next month or so.**

The origin of stankball & randomness:

She felt as if her luck had finally run out. Things had been turning out crazily perfect for her up until today. Now she was left pacing her room, wishing there was something she could do that would make her feel less nervous. Sighing, Kassidy turned and walked over to the door. It opened to reveal Beast Boy. Both were surprised by the other, both having been fairly close to the door when it opened, thus there was little space between the two, creating a bit of awkwardness.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Kassidy said first.

"Uh, hey, Kassidy," Beast Boy said staying in place just as Kassidy did. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Cyborg-"

"-Sorry to interrupt, but if you are going to ask me to play videogames I'm gonna have to say no," Kassidy said. "I'm just not into it as much to spend most of my waking hours playing videogames."

Beast Boy grinned. "I wasn't. I offered to be the one to ask if you wanted to be referee in Cyborg and I's new game."

"And what is this game called?" Kassidy asked.

"Stankball," Beast Boy said enthusiastically.

Kassidy looked expectantly at Beast Boy. "And you expect me to want to ref a game with that sort of name without any sort of explanation?"

"So you'd do it?" Beast Boy said surprised and excited.

"No," Kassidy said, stepping back. The door remained open and Beast Boy stood in place, looking at Kassidy. She growled in frustration at her door. "Where is Robin?"

"In the main hall with Superboy," said Beast Boy, stepping back as Kassidy stormed forward. The door slid shut behind her as she walked in the direction of the main hall. "Why do you need to know where Robin is?"

"Because I need to know where he is in order to ask his him for a favor to use that highly intelligent brain of his for something," Kassidy said. Beast Boy kept pace with her as she strode down the hall, his mouth set in a line. "Robin!" Kassidy shouted ahead. Robin paused in surprise at the sound of his name. Superboy stopped as well. "Robin!" When she spotted him in the main hall she made a b-line to him.

Robin wondered why she was so mad, and why she was so mad at _him_. "What?" Robin said.

Kassidy stopped when she was only feet away from him, trying to gain as much look-down-degrees she could get. "I would like to ask you're smart little mind something. Why, in all possibilities of _all _the people that have lived here, why isn't there any door handles here! Could you please hack the system or something?" Kassidy's frustration turned into pleading. "Or have-have some voice-activation thingy installed? Because I can't live without door handles!" Kassidy raised her hands into the air, palms up. "I live in constant fear someone will come in while I'm changing!"

All three boys looked at Kassidy in silence, no response ready on their lips to her outburst.

**A/N: That whole door handle thing – I've never seen any on the doors in YJ or TT and cannot understand how Raven was able to slam her door in the others' faces. There are doorknobs in JL/JLU, but not in YJ, or maybe it's only the watchtower – the first time the members realize door handles are necessary (if a door didn't have knob/handle I know there was a keypad to the rooms).**


	15. Chapter 14: Minion!

**AN: Sorry for this being late. If you're ever wondering about stories check my profile, I post there when I don't post a chapter along with random progress reports on my stories.**

**But be happy for weekly updates for the next month or so! I'm done with my job and have a lot more free time.**

Chapter 14: Minion!

Canary had spent most of her day with the team, leaving Kassidy to train on her own for Saturday and for a part of Sunday as well. Kassidy spent a small part of her morning dedicated to her training, the rest of the day she spent her time with the team. Shortly after noon all the members of the team were at the Mount. Artemis, Wally and Robin were there later because of late night patrols with their mentors. The team, like Kassidy, did spend a bit of time training but left the rest of the day for some relaxation.

Before they were all done with their team training session Kassidy ran off to her room, an idea in her head. When she was done she knew she could meet up with them in the main lounge.

The entire team had retired to the lounge where four of them were just beginning a round of video games. They were all seated on the green couch. Kassidy spotted Beast Boy as she slowly entered from the hallway, hands held behind her back. Sitting on either side of him was Robin and Cyborg, who were also partaking in the video game.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Kassidy called, not really expecting to get gain his attention. Kassidy ran forward and jumped, placing a foot on the back of the couch to get an extra push to clear Beast Boy's and Robin's heads. She landed facing the team and a big smile on her face. She pulled a hand from behind her to reveal the large ball of socks. "Wanna play a game of Sockball?"

"It's Stankball," Cyborg corrected.

"That would be gross playing with a bunch of stinky socks, I'd much prefer this," Kassidy said tossing the sock ball into the air and catching it.

"How did you get that many socks?" Superboy asked, sitting next to Miss Martian.

"Maybe I stole a few socks from anybody who does their laundry here…" Kassidy admitted.

"Hey! You're the one who has been stealing my socks from the washing machine all these years?" Beast Boy said, pausing the game.

"Beast Boy, I've only been here for almost three weeks. I only started to steal socks a couple of days ago," Kassidy said.

"Oh…"

"So, any of you care to put down the controllers and play a good ole' fashion game of Sockball?" Kassidy looked around the room, making it clear the question wasn't just to the four boys playing.

"Count me out," Artemis said.

"Then you can be ref," Kassidy said, tossing the ball over to her. Artemis dodged the ball but pushed herself into Kid Flash instead.

Kassidy laughed with the others who seemed up for a game of Sockball.

o\/\/\/o

Come Monday morning Kassidy was ready with a plan.

It was basically a faux plan for taking over a city with different minions, far taller and elongated looking minions that would cause a large amount of property damage. With one of the groups she would have a doppelganger riding along on one of the minion's shoulder's. All this would be done the next day while she was in training with Canary.

It would be a real test of her concentration. She trusted her reach of control enough to plan an attack somewhere along Long Island. If she failed in creating anything so far away, no one would be the wiser. But Kassidy didn't want failure, she wanted to succeed. She wanted to be recognized as a baddie. For now she would have to be strategic and use her minions and doppelganger to her advantage. She wasn't expecting much to happen on her first try. If anyone managed to capture her minions or her doppelganger Kassidy would make them all disappear.

For now Kassidy was viewing this as another form of training of her concentration. Kassidy was improving well with her powers but still knew she had a long way to go with gaining full control of her powers. This was the perfect way to continue to move forward with her training.

o\/\/\/o

When Black Canary arrived at Mount Justice on Monday Kassidy began to grow anxious. She was beginning to have second thoughts. But when Black Canary called her into the main hall Kassidy pushed away her worries. After going online and seeing a map, Kassidy had picked out the places where her crystal minions and doppelganger would be placed.

As Kassidy took her fighting stance a large minion appeared at the west end of a golf course. It was three times as tall as the average man and its shadow reached far, touching the edge of the trimmed grass of the 6th hole on the course. Another appeared in the nearest park. The third was placed a dozen miles away from an airport, a large highway in its path. The last two minions were with the doppelganger taking a bridge to claim for themselves.

Canary had Kassidy on her ass in five minutes, but her minions went on. No one had yet begun to fight any of the six she was currently controlling in her mind. They went on and so did she. Kassidy rose from the ground and faced Canary once more.

"Canary, why am I practicing fighting rather than my use of powers?" Kassidy asked as she walked forward to take her usual place.

"Having control over your own body will lend to more control of your powers," Canary said.

"Ugh, why do you guys have to be smart all the time?" Kassidy said. "You have explanations for everything!" Kassidy ran forward after she spoke, hoping to catch Black Canary off guard. The strategy worked for a little bit, but in the end Kassidy ended up pinned on the ground.

o\/\/\/o

Spiderman was the first of the superheroes to come across the crystal minions at the bridges. It didn't take too long for him to realize his webs weren't the most effective weapon. He departed for a moment to find something that would be formidable against the creatures. As he was searching he sent out a call to the Justice League.

"I've got three unfriendlies taking over a bridge here in New York. I'm gonna need a couple of you guys to help deal with the others," Spiderman said. He shot a web down at a large pole lying around in a construction site.

"Those aren't the only ones. Reinforcements are on their way," Green Arrow answered. He was the one currently on duty at the watchtower.

"Spiderman out."

Superman was the first to arrive, beating out Batman who was the closest Leaguer to the site. Superman passed over the minion at the golf course as he made his way to the minion walking along the highway towards the airport. Also called to arms was Iceman who had Colossus tagging along on the jet ride to the bridges.

The jet circled around the trio consisting of the doppelganger and two minions.

"Hey, didn't you mention that you are training a crystallokinetic, Bobby?" Colossus said after getting a good look at the group.

"Piotr, she's one of the good guys," Iceman said, beginning to lower the small jet. "And why would that be one of the things that first came to mind?"

"Because it looks like there is one sitting right there," Colossus said gesturing to the minion where the doppelganger stood atop one of its massive shoulders. Colossus unbuckled himself from the seat, ready to jump out as Iceman lowered the jet behind the path of destruction of the minions. Iceman was skeptical about who they were exactly going up against, knowing that Colossus didn't know Kassidy as well as he did. Iceman was her mentor; he knew her well and knew what she looked like.

The girl standing on the minion's shoulder did look the same as Kassidy in her crystal form, but then so did the five minions. Iceman created an ice bridge, swinging right as Colossus ran straight forward down the highway. Colossus ran into the leg of one minion, knocking its feet out from under it. At the same time Iceman took out the one on the right, knocking it into the other minion. The doppelganger that was perched on the minion's shoulder fell off and swiftly made her escape out of the path of the two giant minions falling into the ground. Iceman made chase to the doppelganger. A large swarm of crystals was shot his way.

Iceman leapt off of his slide made of ice and fell out of the crystal's path. He formed a new path of ice after he had passed under the level of the bridge. He was hoping to move unseen under the bridge and take one of the three by surprise. As Colossus was distracting the minions Iceman positioned himself behind the minions once more.

Iceman slid off of his ice and stepped onto the asphalt of the bridge. Not a single pedestrian was left on the bridge now. All that remained were their empty cars. But Iceman did take a second to glance inside the tinted windows of the minivans and SUVs that he passed. Once he was closer to the large minions he froze their feet to the ground, encasing their feet in ice. His next shot at the large pair made the ice layer thicker as well as reaching higher up their legs, engulfing not only their ankles but reaching high up to their knees.

As Superman was pummeling his minion into the concrete of the airport and as Iceman and Colossus were beginning to take down their own set of minions Batman arrived at the golf course. He dropped out of the sky to plant a handful of explosives on the back of the minion. The towering beast moved on, not noticing the Dark Night as he continued to lumber forward. By the time the explosives went off Batman had gotten under some cover.

The minion rocked forward at the force of the explosion. A grating sound came from the minion as it turned left and right, looking around the area. As Batman ran forward he threw two batarangs at the minion. The batarangs nicked the crystal skin of the minion's right arm before blowing up. Batman ran forward, his boots smashing against the shoulder where the batarangs had exploded. He flipped backwards, away from the minion's swinging arm.

All the while Kassidy was able to continue her fight with Black Canary. She tried to keep her face plain and not reveal the cringes that went through her body as her crystal was being destroyed. Superman had created a number of fissures in the minion he was fighting and Kassidy was just about ready to let go of her hold on that particular minion. Colossus was doing more damage than Iceman, but there hadn't been any problems yet. She had her doppelganger hide away up on the cables of the bridge, knowing she would have better control once all of the minions were eliminated so her attention wouldn't have to be split amongst them all. Then she could show her real talents through the doppelganger.

Superman continued to punch the minion's chest, seeing cracks form. The minion reached an arm forward and pulled Superman away from its chest. The minion smashed Superman into the ground. The minion brought its fist back up to smash Superman into the ground once more. Superman struggled against the large hand that gripped him. The next time the minion smashed Superman into the ground it left him there, raising a foot to grind him into the ground. Superman flew out of the crater the minion had created in the ground. The minion's foot came down into the crater and Superman flew up and around to push him into the ground while it's balance was off.

The minion tumbled to the ground, more cracks and fissures spreading through its body. Against the strength of Superman there wasn't much of a chance for the minion, especially with such a long distance from its controller, who was unable to see what was exactly going on. Superman flew skyward to gain more momentum before crashing down into the minion. Kassidy made the crystal explode outwards before disappearing. Superman rose into the air for a moment, wondering if he had in fact defeated the minion or if the explosion was a part of an injured escape. Either way Superman flew off to help Spiderman.

Spiderman hadn't done a whole lot in injuring the minion as well as Superman had. To the minion, Spiderman was just a nuisance and not a threat. But with the added help of Superman the minion was finally taken down. Spiderman shot a web at a tree trunk and Superman flew up behind the minion, the plan being a simple tripping move. The minion tried to regain its balance but Spiderman pulled a wobbly leg back far enough to have the minion topple forward. Superman landed on its back when it exploded into pieces, the same as the first one.

Two more minions and the doppelganger remained, Batman was beginning to make some progress with defeating his own and Iceman and Colossus had only one more to take down.

o\/\/\/o

"Alright, now time for some power training," Black Canary said.

"I'm totally good with switching subjects now," Kassidy said with a grimace as she stretched the arm Black Canary had twisted behind her back.

"I've been told what you've been working on with Iceman," Black Canary began. "So I know what you need to be practicing. I'll leave you to try working out pressurization on your own, Kass. I trust you enough to finish training by yourself; don't make me regret it now."

"Sure thing," Kassidy said with a nod. "-The trusting me part."

Black Canary grinned before walking off.

Kassidy took a small moment to collect herself and what remained of her little 'army'. One minion was left and someone had found the doppelganger. She could tell where the crystal was being hit and which one had been hit. But it was hard to plan an attack against the attackers when they could fly around and away from the position they were last at.

Kassidy vaguely wondered about the first time she had explored her powers on her own and why she was able to merge with it. Could it have to do with her control of the crystal? Had it hurt her so much because she wasn't ready? But because of the pain she had experienced she didn't want to try it again.

Pretending like she was practicing Kassidy formed a crystal in her hands and slowly pressurized it. In reality Kassidy tried to focus more on her doppelganger who was the only one to remain. She sent out broad attacks, relying on masses of crystal shards to keep almost everyone at bay. Hovering in the air the doppelganger seemed to create giant masses of crystals. The shards would completely surround her in a bubble before flying out in every direction.

Kassidy had to split her focus, leaving little on pressurization and the rest of her concentration on finding out a way to pinpoint where all the attackers were. She was able to guess there had to be at least four of them because she had spread them out into four locations and they were taken out in such a way, not just one person could have done it all themselves.

Superman flew through one of the swarms of crystal, dodging the flying pieces. He tackled into the doppelganger, knocking it out of the air. She dropped a massive crystal from the sky, hoping to momentarily stop Superman while taking out the others.

Then Kassidy had an epiphany. She could sense all the crystal debris that was lying around on the bridge; it was how she knew where the bridge was in relation to the flying doppelganger. If she wanted to know where all the opponents were she would have to get some crystal onto them. The doppelganger made its own pressurized ball and threw it up into the air, in the direction of Superman and Iceman. It created a large explosion of fine crystal fragments that fell onto the men. The doppelganger threw out a few more, tagging the rest of the members that had been called to the scene.

From then on Kassidy knew where everyone was and proceeded to give them a proper fight via the doppelganger. When things were really heading south she had the doppelganger escape, flying off into the distance before diving into the water shaking off the two who had decided to chase after it.

Superman and Iceman returned to the bridge after losing the doppelganger.

"We lost her when she went into the river," Superman said as he floated to the ground of the bridge after placing Iceman down where Batman, Spiderman and Colossus stood.

"Do you know who that was?" Iceman said looking from Batman to Superman to Spiderman.

"No, I've never seen her before," Superman said looking over to Batman.

Batman shook his head. "This is her first appearance. We'll keep an eye out for her seeing that she got away."

"Dig up some dirt on how to take her down too," Colossus said. "She was far more advanced than those giants. Who knows what else she has hidden up her sleeve."

o\/\/\/o

For the remainder of the day Kassidy had a strand of anxiousness twisting and knotting inside her. She was proud of what she had been able to do and how long she was able to hold out but she was nervous about any of the league members finding out. She was correct to assume she would lose the free hospitality she had received since she had first arrived. As Kassidy went to bed she figured she would be on edge until she was approached by a member of the League. But for now she was just going to have to wait until her next move and she'd have to go in herself.

o\/\/\/o

While Batman was waiting for the Team's arrival from their mission, he looked into possible explanations to the crystal foes he had fought earlier. While searching the database he came across some footage from the cave, it was of Kassidy while she was in training. What was of interest was the last clip of Kassidy when she was freely using her powers as she fought against Robin.

The slits in his domino mask narrowed when he saw the minions appear. They were different, far shorter and rounder, but they had the same bumbling movements, not quite as fluid and developed as they could be. Batman paused the video and zoomed in on one of the two minions.

Batman observed the stout minion for a moment before calling up a newscast from earlier in the day. The news footage was taken from a helicopter. Batman zoomed into the blurry image of one of the minions on the bridge and then enhanced it. The two seemed to be made of the same substance, whatever that substance was.

Looking at what was displayed on the screen in front of him, he was likely to think the two were the same person, or made by the same person. But that couldn't be possible because Kassidy was in Mount Justice for the entire duration of the attack. Kassidy had been in the main hall training with Black Canary, the time stamp on the cameras support that fact. Kassidy was in the mount at the same time that this very similar figure was elsewhere.

As Batman heard the sounds of the team's arrival he turned off the screen. He could have his suspicions, but he didn't want them to reflect onto the team. They were called suspicions for a reason; they were just ideas with no real proof to back them up.

Whatever or whoever caused those beings to attack was going to be found, the only factor remaining was time. This person clearly had to have some ulterior motive because they didn't benefit anything from it, other than attention. It could be that was all that the person wanted, some attention. But it could be something more, and Batman would follow any lead that could end up with the solution of who this culprit is.

When the Team arrived back at the main hall they were debriefed by the Batman.


	16. Chapter 15: Halloween Hijinks

**AN: So… I don't always like it when an OC is just inserted into a scene so I was hesitant to present today's chapter which is essentially the Halloween episode. But Kassidy needed some more team bonding time. Apologies for how short it is.**

**Reminder:**

**Super Boy = Caleb**

**Miss Martian = Morgan**

**Kid Flash = Sam**

Chapter 15: Halloween Hijinks

Kassidy remembered being so excited when Halloween ended up on the weekend or on a Friday. In this world it was occurring on a Sunday and Kassidy planned on taking advantage of it as much as she could. She woke up far earlier than usual to take a shower. This wouldn't have been so unusual if she hadn't brought a bag of hard candy sweets in with her, hidden underneath her towel as she walked through the halls.

Kassidy had figured she was friends enough with the team that it was about time that she attempted to prank them. Once she was done showering she toweled off and changed into her clothes before getting to work. Given the fact that the team was primarily comprised of boys she quickly snuck into the boys' shower room. With candy bag in tow she went up to each shower head and pulled it apart. Placing a hard candy into the shower head she re-attached them. She left only one that was left untouched to give someone a fighting chance to be sticky-free.

For a few years it had become tradition of having April Fools and Halloween be the days where you could get out scotch-free after pulling any type of prank. Kassidy knew that it may not become a tradition in Mount Justice given that it was a training ground for heroes and not immature pranksters. She was just giving one last swing at living her old live back on her Earth.

Kassidy left the shower area as quickly as possible and went back to her room, happily waiting for the day to really get started with a bang.

o\/\/\/o

"So do you have a costume to wear tonight Kass?" Miss Martian asked.

Kassidy nodded as she chewed on her bagel. "Not the greatest I've done but did pretty good considering what I had to work with. What are you dressing up as?"

Miss Martian smiled. "I'm going as a zombie bride!"

"That's cool. A total classic," Kassidy said. "I figure not anyone would be able to recognize me but at least I'll look pretty damn good."

"Who are you dressing up as?" Miss Martian questioned, sounding interested.

"Black Widow, she is this bad ass Russian spy, who is also a ginger," Kassidy said with a grin. "She knows all these kinds of fighting techniques and she knows a lot of different languages. She fights-"

"Does anyone know what is up with the showers?" Super Boy grumbles. Standing beside him was Beast Boy who also didn't look the least bit his happy usual self.

"The showers?" Miss Martian asked, turning to face the two boys.

"We got up this morning, used the showers and now we're all sticky," Beast Boy explained. "Someone needs to tell Red Tornado that something is up."

Kassidy couldn't help the small smirk. Victory was hers! "My shower was fine this morning. What about you Morgan?" Kassidy said to Miss Martian.

Miss Martian shook her head. "My shower was just fine. That's very peculiar; they are located right next to each other… I wouldn't think they would be different."

Kassidy shrugged. "You sure you guys didn't, well… clean yourself well enough?"

"Yes we did! I only realized it when I was out of the shower and all dry," Beast Boy said huffily.

"Sorry man, just throwing out ideas," Kassidy said, quickly placing her hand over her mouth to cover a grin. "Worse comes to worse you can use our shower I guess." Kassidy threw a glance over at Miss Martian to see her reaction to the suggestion.

"But hopefully you guys will be able to figure it out soon enough," Miss Martian said.

"Fine. I'm going to find Red Tornado," Super Boy said walking off, Beast Boy trailing behind him.

Once they were good and gone Kassidy let out a snort of laughter. Miss Martian gave her a curious look.

"Is… everything alright Kass?" Miss Martian asked as Kassidy covered her mouth with both hands.

Kassidy nodded. "Yes, everything is peachy. Here, I'll tell you in my room." Kassidy grabbed hold of Miss Martian's wrist and towed her down the halls to her room. She knew that Super Boy would still be able to hear everything, but it was the idea that they could have a bit more privacy that was there.

Kassidy maintained her composure until they got to her room. She let out a burst of laughter as the door shut behind Miss Martian. Miss Martian was confused about what was going on but could see that Kassidy was trying to compose herself in order to speak coherently.

"So, um, I woke up early to pull a little," Kassidy pinched her thumb and finger together leaving a tiny space between them. "… A little, itty-bitty prank." Kassidy let out a small laugh.

"What did you do?" Miss Martian asked.

"I… hehe… I put solid candies in the showerheads so that when they showered it would dissolve and get onto them, making them all sticky. They don't realize it until they are dry because when they are wet they don't stick," Kassidy explained with a big grin on her face.

Miss Martian was surprised by Kassidy's admittance and couldn't help the little gasp when she realized what her friend had done.

"But why?"

"Halloween hijinks. Buh-dum tish!" Kassidy said, still grinning wildly. It had been a while since she'd pulled such a good prank, the last one having been on Philip. "I'd been saving this one for my younger brother but figured I have plenty more up my sleeve if I ever end up going back."

"Promise you won't be pranking me," Miss Martian said, growing slightly worried.

"Oh, no worries Morgan. It can be me versus the boys," Kassidy said. "I promise."

Miss Martian smiled, no longer worried. "I can't believe you actually did that," Miss Martian said, letting out a little giggle.

"I did leave one unrigged so they can actually get showered and clean. It's the last one on the right," Kassidy said. "Hey, I could actually show you my Halloween outfit right now." Kassidy walked over to her closet and pulled two different hangars out and laid them both on her bed. "Ta-dah, here it is." The outfit comprised of black skinny jeans, a black V-neck shirt with a yellow belt. Kassidy went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of high-heeled black boots that she borrowed from Black Canary. "I'd put these on too, along with two thick leather bands on my wrists."

"You were right, you'd look really great in that," Miss Martian said.

"Anyone would," Kassidy said, putting everything back into the closet.

"Oh, Kass don't be hard on yourself," Miss Martian said. "Now should we go and tell the boys what is 'wrong' with their showers now, or should we tell them later?"

Kassidy grinned over her shoulder as she closed her closet doors. "I like the way you think Morgan!" Kassidy said.

o\/\/\/o

Later in the day Kassidy was getting changed into her outfit as Miss Martian was getting Super Boy ready for the party at her school. The boys were now no longer-sticky due to the revealing of her little prank. Kassidy knew that of the two, Beast Boy would be the one to try and get her back.

Kassidy walked out of her room putting her sunglasses on. She added them on last second thinking the reflective Ray Bands would make the 'spy' costume work better. Kassidy found Miss Martian and Super Boy in the main hall. Kid Flash was there as well talking to a snoozing Wolf.

"I guess I should never underestimate how strange you are Sam," Kassidy said. Some clever comment was surely at the ready from Kid Flash but when he turned around he didn't say a word.

"Wally, stop torturing him," Super Boy said from his seat as Miss Martian got him ready in his mummy costume.

"Hold still please," Miss Martian said, as she carefully wrapped Super Boy up.

"Morgan, stop torturing him," Kid Flash said, walking over to the couple. "Awkward for him anyway, being the third wheel on our date." Kid Flash placed an elbow on her shoulder.

"Wally, I invited the entire team to the dance. Zatanna too," Miss Martian said, getting annoyed by Kid Flash.

"You're clearly not much of a math prodigy," Kassidy said.

"So… you're going as my favorite Martian?" Wally said.

"Not exactly," Miss Martian said turning and walking a few steps away. Kassidy stepped forward, taking the spot Miss Martian had been standing in to get a good look at the costume. Miss Martian's clothes transformed into a white, tattered wedding dress complete with a wispy and ripped veil. Her skin tone also changed to a white color along with her lips turning black. There was the addition of thick black lining around her eyes. Miss Martian let out her best zombie groan after the transformation was complete.

"Wow, that's amazing," Kassidy said. "You've got the zombie growl down too!"

Miss Martian grinned at Kassidy's compliment. "You look great. I love the way your hair looks when it's down."

Kassidy's smile widened as she ducked her head.

"Great minds think alike," Captain Marvel said.

Kassidy looked around Miss Martian to see Captain Marvel and his white and black make-up. Miss Martian turned around and complimented the superhero. Captain Marvel flashed a genuine grin.

"Are you going to a Halloween celebration too?" Miss Martian said.

"Well, sure, I'm going with-"Captain Marvel began. "I mean you did invite the _whole_ team, right?" It was then that Kassidy understood why the superhero had oddly put paint on his face. She had a slight urge to go over and hug the man. Clearly he wasn't using the Wisdom of Solomon.

"Yeah, we'll all be at the dance," Miss Martian said. "So don't worry about us, go, have a good time at your party."

The arrival of Artemis and Zatanna was announced as they entered through the Zeta-tubes. The two girls greeted each other as they walked over to the group already in the main hall.

"Oh, look… zombie Captain Marvel that's hilarious," Zatanna said ending with a soft laugh. "Is the Justice League having a party? 'Cuz my Dad didn't mention it."

"No, no, no. See I-"Captain Marvel began. "Fine I'm going trick-or-treating." With that Captain Marvel flew off to the Zeta-tube. "And I'm not sharing my candy," he said, crossing his arms.

Miss Martian returned back to helping Super Boy with his costume. Artemis and Zatanna talked together while Kassidy and Kid Flash had their own conversation.

"So what are you supposed to be exactly?" Kid Flash asked Kassidy.

"Secret Agent Natasha Romanov of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Kassidy answered. Kid Flash raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You wouldn't know who she is, she's from my world… but I still look like I could be a spy, right?"

Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders. "Spy… maybe, hot emo chick, a maybe," Kid Flash said.

Kassidy crossed her arms. "Well at least I'm not just another sheep in the herd wolf-boy."

"Werewolf," Kid Flash corrected. "I'd be eating the sheep."

Kassidy rolled her eyes. "Let's just get to the party so I can talk to some _other_ people." Kassidy glanced around the room just in time to see Artemis and Zatanna leaving through a Zeta-tube. Kassidy walked towards Miss Martian and Super Boy.

"Why the rush?" Kid Flash said sticking at her side. "Don't wanna be too early; cool kids are always fashionably late."

"Cool kids don't call themselves cool kids," Kassidy said, not turning to look at Kid Flash. "So Morgan, how soon do you wanna head out?"

**AN: So I'm ending it here. It seemed somewhat pointless to rewrite half of the show (Ep. 18 Secrets) and if you've seen the show you know what happens. **


	17. Chapter 16: Deception

Chapter 16: Deception

Kassidy had kept to her regular routine for the past week biding her time. But today, she spent some extra time lying in her bed after a fun night out with the team. In addition to her regular training she kept an eye and an ear out to see how far the league was digging into the crystal minions that had attacked. She also passed a portion of her time inside the library on one of the computers. As she formulated her next plan she did some research on the internet. Knowing that they were League computers she was careful of what she searched, and only looked up places around the area that could really benefit with a bit of a donation.

She knew from school and various TV dramas that they could track the numbers on the money that was stolen from big banks. If she only 'deposited' the money to needy places, a line would eventually be clearly drawn of what she was trying to do. She also was pretty sure she wouldn't get any place in trouble for giving them the robbed money.

But Kassidy needed other ways to get rid of the money, while still doing good. She could be a meter fairy, filling up empty meters in the city, but that would get rid of the money too slowly. She could go to the city and give little stacks of money to the beggars on the street, but then they might use the money to pay for drugs. She could dump stacks into musicians' empty cases. She could buy out a whole hot-dog stand and everyone could get them for free. Anything that was pay-it-forward-esque was an instant qualifier. With those small amounts spent, she would only have to stick to small things, like ATMs. But Kassidy needed to go big.

The following Tuesday morning Kassidy left the cave and went to her usual place in the woods to change into her standard 'uniform'. She now had sleeves and instead of a skirt she had shorts. There were simple beveled designs that were not only on her 'clothes' but skin as well. It only took a second for the uniform to appear on her skin. Kassidy rose into the sky heading out for her-preplanned targets and beneficiaries.

Because it was midday, Kassidy threw rays of colorful light all round her. Kassidy saw it as something that would catch your attention, just like a shiny object, drawing one in before she would attack. But Kassidy wasn't met with much confrontation. On her first two targets she passed with flying colors. She stashed the money on a rooftop (each load still in their crystal ice-cubes she used to send the stacks through her protal) between each heist, planning on distributing it after the last bank robbery.

Only on the third did she meet any problems, or better put opponents.

Kassidy had teleported herself into the lobby of a large bank in Massachusetts. A group of thugs were already there guns drawn. They jumped at the sight of the crystal appearing out of nowhere, all four watching as Kassidy jumped through. She took a second to assess the situation she had put herself into.

"Looks like great minds think alike," Kassidy said, plastering a sleazy smirk on her face. Two of the thugs turned their guns on Kassidy. "Now, boys come on now." A mass of crystal shards appeared behind Kassidy, each one no bigger than a forearm in size. "We all want the same thing." Kassidy tried to keep her cool as she was frantic trying to be careful to pick the right words. "Is this all of you, or is there one getting to money?"

"You're not getting a cent," a short thug said, gesturing to her with his oversized gun.

"Oh really?" Kassidy crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd beg to differ." The short thug's gun was encased in crystal and was yanked out of his hands. If floated over to Kassidy turning back to normal as it fell into her hands. "It seems like I'm the one that would have the upper hand here." The men seemed to grow uneasy. "Who are you lazy bums working for anyways? Splitting it with the leader who doesn't like to get his little hands dirty?"

"You got that right," one of the others said. A hand was slapped into the back of the thug's head who just spoke.

"We've got to get enough to bring to our boss, but you can help yourself once we're done," Shorty said. The faint sound of sirens filled the air.

"And how do you plan on getting out?" I asked.

One of the men cursed while Shorty ran off to the back, probably to alert the guy pulling the money.

"How are you gonna get out?" asked one of the three thugs that remained in the room.

"Same way I got in," Kassidy answered the thug.

"C-can you do it to other people?" said another thug.

Kassidy shrugged her shoulders, looking non-plussed at the growing noise of the sirens. "I've never tried it with humans; I know I can get the money through. I'll try and get you guys out, for a price."

"How much?" Kassidy was asked by a thug.

"How much did you get? We can pay her to get a ride out," one said to the returning Shorty and two others. Kassidy noted the large size of the crew.

"Listen up!" A bullhorn called. All of them ignored the police's instructions as they worked out an agreement.

"I don't know, barely anything," said one extremely large thug carrying four large duffels. "Probably only a couple thousand."

Kassidy groaned. "You guys suck!" she shouted, pretending to look angry. "That so isn't enough. In addition to the money you'll all owe me a favor. Sound like a deal?" The group of men exchanged a few words and grumbles before they agreed to Kassidy's offer. "So where do you all need to go?" Kassidy questioned.

"The abandoned harbor," one said.

"Wow, how original, but you're going to have to be more specific or else I'm never gonna picture it right and you all might just end up in the water with the fishes," Kassidy said. A new block appeared in the middle of the room between all the thugs. "Describe all you can about it, like how far away it is from here and what direction."

They all pointed toward Kassidy, gesturing somewhere over her right shoulder. "Probably a good five miles away from here," said one. "It's right near some museum, for kids or something," added another.

"Got it," Kassidy said with a smile, remembering the place from her research. A slab of crystal appeared above the floor between Kassidy and the crystal that they would all be going through. "Hop on. I'm gonna close you in for the sake of what I do normally. If there are any problems, just give a shout." The thugs only hesitated a moment before hopping on. Walls emerged along each edge of the slab and converged at the top. The block of crystal grew in size to accommodate the large group. Kassidy took a deep breath and soared through the block, bringing the group along behind her having a mental leash on it. They came out on a dock, a few feet shy of being over the water. She lowered the group to the ground, the crystal ceiling and walls disappearing.

One of the men sighed in relief. "Wanna take us to the other side?" said the muscular man carrying the money. Kassidy rolled her eyes, but quickly guided the team of thugs over the dark water to the other side. They all stepped off and once the last man had both feet on the dock, the crystal sheet disappeared.

"What is that stuff exactly?" said one of the men, looking thoughtful.

"Not a clue," Kassidy said honestly.

"Here, we'll pay you now," Muscles dropped his bags to the ground and pulled out a few bundles. A small cube appeared in front of Kassidy and the man dropped them in. It closed and flew through a small slab of crystal to join the other two she had stowed at the rooftop.

"Why don't you meet our boss?" Muscles said.

"Sure," Kassidy said, keeping her voice level as excitement grew inside her.

"The guy is a little crazy, but he's good. Started out just like us, robbing banks, but now he pays us to do it and probably a hundred other guys around the state," said Muscles.

"You sure he wouldn't mind you telling me about him?" Kassidy said.

"Naw, he likes to brag about it," said a thug behind her. Keeping her senses on high alert, Kassidy followed the others into a large warehouse.

"Who is this?" A tall gangly man said walking forward.

"Shut up Cash," Muscles grunted. "The girl has talent; we thought she should be introduced to the boss."

"It wasn't your call to make Mack," said Cash, looking stern.

"I'm not going to defend myself to you," Mack said, looking away from Cash.

"Runt, go get the boss," Mack said to one of the thugs. 'Runt' muttered something under his breath before walking off into the warehouse.

"So why were so many of you guys working one job?" Kassidy asked, making conversation.

"We were forced to train the new recruits, Runt and Tool," Mack said.

"I'm guessing none of your mothers gave you all these names," Kassidy commented.

"Can't use our real names while on the job sweetheart," said Tool, stepping forward dropping his bags of money to the ground.

"Don't-! Call me sweetheart," Kassidy said, picking up an angry appearance. "Or I'll flatten you like a pancake."

Tool laughed out loud. "You? I'm sorry sweetheart, but I don't think you could do anything to hurt me."

"Oh really?" said Kassidy as a thick sheet of crystal appeared above Tool's head. His eyes widened and quickly stepped out from under the crystal as it smashed down to the ground.

"Very nice," a cool voice said. The boss of the group stepped forward, having observed Kassidy's abilities. "You'd be a very nice… asset… for the group." The man reached a tan hand out. Kassidy shook it, careful of not hurting the man accidentally. "Nikita Night," he introduced.

"Haven't really decided on a name," Kassidy said, letting go of his hand.

"How about the Deadly Diamond?" Tool said.

Kassidy glanced over at the man. "Have you not learned to keep your mouth shut?" Nikita chuckled softly, enjoying the fact that his ranks were being filled up with new, young blood.

"Meet me here same time tomorrow," Nikita said. "I'm sure you had plans to do something after your raid of the bank. Runt, give the girl half of Tool's cut."

"But sh-" Tool began before Kassidy sent him a nasty glare. "Fine." Kassidy then took the new bundle in her hands and dropped it into a box, sending it off to join the others.

Nikita's eyebrows rose fractionally. "A very handy ability you have," he said, placing his hands into his suit's pockets. "I'll be sure to give you assignments that use your abilities to their fullest. Have a nice night now Miss Diamond."

"You as well Mr. Night," Kassidy said. Nikita nodded his head once and Kassidy turned to walk through crystal appearing on the rooftop. She noted that all of them were there, and then flew off to take a few pieces of clothes from a drying line, leaving a stack of cash on a windowsill. She got changed into the stolen clothes, some jeans and a black tank-top, and set out into the city.

She bought a cheap bag from a street front store. Kassidy handed the teller a twenty for the ten dollar bag and one dollar white flip-flops and walked out. Then Kassidy commenced her do-gooding, around the city. She bought out a hot-dog stand and two pretzel stands, barely making a dent in her earnings. She made a loop around a few local parks, handing out more money. They wouldn't have a chance at tracking any money if everyone was spending it. She stopped by a dollar store and broke a twenty by purchasing a bottle of water and tape. The singles were taped to the front of vending machines and the water was for Kassidy, quenching her thirst after all of her walking. She took a cab out of the city, handing the cabbie a stack of bills paying more than double the fare. Kassidy didn't keep a cent, not counting the three dollars spent on the water and flip-flops. She dropped the black back-pack filled with the remaining cash in front of a shelter for abused women.

Feeling very good about herself Kassidy teleported back to Happy Harbor. Kassidy was still to stay at the mount, not yet allowed to leave for Gotham City. Kassidy was planning on asking Black Canary about volunteering somewhere in Happy Harbor. Kassidy had guessed that Black Canary wouldn't be against Kassidy doing some good. Right after Kassidy got changed into her normal clothes she headed off for the mount.

"Canary!" Kassidy called out. No one answered. "Red Tornado?"

A hole opened up in the ceiling and Kassidy looked up to see Red Tornado lower himself to the ground.

"Hey, Red Tornado," Kassidy said, her pony-tail whipping around in the wind. "Can I ask you something?"

Red Tornado settled onto the ground. "What is it?"

"I'm wondering if I can spend some time out of the mount, not that I don't love being with you and the others, but I've been getting kind of restless here," Kassidy explained. "I wanted to know if I can volunteer somewhere in Happy Harbor."

"Volunteer," Red Tornado repeated. Kassidy nodded her head. "It has been shown that helping others is good for a person. I am aware that the library in town is having a food drive, you will be joining them?"

Kassidy shrugged. "Sure, if not with them then I'd join some organization in town."

"Seeing that you currently have no studies other than your training, I don't see why not," said Red Tornado.

"Thanks Red," Kassidy said. "I'll probably leave just before one to go visit the library, then maybe stop by the community center. They will probably have some information about local groups that take volunteers."

Red Tornado nodded his head and returned to his little apartment through the iris hatch. Kassidy turned and walked out of the main hall with a grin on her face. Anyone could win over Red Tornado with a bit of solid logic. Kassidy returned to her room, happy to finally have her in on the other side of the good vs. bad line.

o\/\/\/o

A quarter to one, Kassidy left the mount, going to her usual spot to get changed. Kassidy then teleported herself into Nikita Night's warehouse. Inside, it was fairly dark, most of the windows being boarded up. She saw only Nikita, Cash and Mack.

"Hello Mr. Night," Kassidy greeted.

"So glad to see that you could make it," Nikita said. "Now to discuss you joining our ranks…" Nikita reached a hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper. He held it out for Kassidy and she walked forward, taking the white square from his hand. Kassidy unfolded it to see that it was a photo of a building. "I've been asked by a fellow friend to acquire some equipment from this lab. I want you and Mack to go and retrieve it. Knowing that you need to visualize to teleport, you will be provided blue prints and the exact spot where the equipment is stored. Your job is to get in and get out with the goods. Mack will be waiting outside in an unmarked van." Kassidy glanced back down at the photo, feeling a spark of hope. A science lab. If I was a hacker, I would totally get into their systems and see if they had any sort of information on Dr. Kinner, thought Kassidy. Mack stepped forward, to stand at Kassidy's side.

"Who is it for?" Kassidy asked, unable to help herself.

"That is not of your concern," Nikita said, his face going stern. His eyes flickered over to Mack, meeting the large man's gaze for a moment. "Also, I left an anonymous tip to the police and to the laboratory about a possible theft, stating that intruder will be heavily armed. This is a test, if you don't come out with the equipment, don't come out at all." Kassidy wasn't surprised by his sneakiness, but she was surprised when Mack placed a cloth over Kassidy's mouth and nose that was laced with chloroform. Kassidy created a wall between herself and Mack, shoving him away. Mack grunted, stumbling backwards so not to be crushed by the wall. A ring of shards appeared around her as she raised her hands into a defensive stance.

"That wouldn't even have worked on me," Kassidy growled. "Everything in me is crystal!" Kassidy wasn't completely sure if what she had said was true, but they didn't need to know. Nikita looked cross, his little plan failing.

"Drive her to the site, Mack," Nikita ordered, turning to walk away. Kassidy turned and glared at Mack, dropping her wall.

Cash, stood in his place for a moment not realizing his boss had left. The gangly man jerkily looked around himself, before turning to run after Nikita.

Nikita began to speak when he knew Cash was following. "The girl is powerful; I wonder if she has tested the limits of her power yet?"

"We could definitely make a profit on her, selling her to do work for others," said Cash, always thinking about the money. Cash had originally started out with Nikita, playing driver and counter when it was just the pair.

"Yes, we could," agreed Nikita. "But she could go up against bigger foes."

"Well, we don't have many foes, Niki." Cash was the only one allowed to call him Niki, Nikita's fiancé was another that could get away using the nick-name but she was dead.

"I was thinking of teaming up with another group perhaps," said Nikita, stopping.

"With who?" asked Cash.

o\/\/\/o

Mack parked the navy blue van outside of the building.

"Do you even need to go inside?" Mack questioned.

Kassidy shrugged. "I will just to be safe. I should be gone for only a minute." Kassidy unbuckled her seatbelt and walked into the back of the van. The back was completely empty so Kassidy used the space to teleport into the building. She arrived right in front of the door that led to the room that held the equipment. Kassidy quickly glanced around herself before checking to see that no one was inside. She teleported into the room. She took a moment to observe the machine. It matched the description, but couldn't tell a thing about what it could do by just looking at it. She created a box around it and let it go through the slab first before she followed.

Once she was in the van, Kassidy shouted to Mack, "Go!" Mack drove the van off at a regular speed.

"Stay in back," he ordered. Kassidy sat against the metal siding of the van. Mack let out a curse.

"What is it?" Kassidy said, craning her neck to see out the windshield.

"Just cops," Mack said, as sirens started wailing. Two parked police cruisers pulled out of a hidden drive, one turning left – past the navy blue van – the other turned right. "Flip the one that went by us."

"What?" Kassidy shouted.

"Do it!" Mack ordered.

"But I did the job, why pick a fight?" Kassidy yelled.

"Want me to kick you out of the car? Do it!"

Kassidy winced and a block of crystal shot up from underneath the appointed cruiser, running along one side. The cruiser flipped onto its side as a silver sedan passed. The police cruiser ahead of the van turned around and followed the sedan. Kassidy was thrown to the ground as Mack accelerated, the speedometer needle hovering three notches over the speed limit.

As Mack drove, Kassidy couldn't help but delve into her thoughts. She struggled with the moral dilemmas she had put herself into, talking herself in circles. A short while later they pulled into a driveway.

"You can sit up front now," said Mack. Kassidy caught a glimpse of the sky before they drove into a large garage. The door automatically began closing, the machine humming to life. "Get out," said Mack. Kassidy got out and went to the back of the van where Mack was opening the doors.

"Let me guess, you're gonna make me take it out," Kassidy said cutting to the chase.

Mack grunted and walked off. "Follow me," he called over his shoulder.

**AN: Nikita Night (as far as I am aware), doesn't exist on the Marvel/DC/YJ world. I made him up. So I own all of Nikita Night's crew. Muwahahaha!**

**Tell me what you think! I love getting suggestions from you guys!**


	18. Chapter 17: Deeper

**AN: Leave reviews please! If you want a scene/interaction between characters suggest it, I may include it! (if not help me along when I get stuck).**

Chapter 17: Deeper

Kassidy followed behind Mack as he led her out of the garage and into a back room where Nikita Night was talking with a bald man with a grey beard.

"Amazing," the man said, pushing his glasses higher up his nose. "I was surprised that you would get that done so quickly."

"I pride myself on fast and _reliable_ service," said Nikita. He turned to face Kassidy and Mack. "Good work. You passed, with flying colors."

"Earned her name too," said Mack. "She did as I ordered, flipping a cop car that was coming our way. Smashed it up pretty good." A sinister smile crept across Nikita's face.

"Hugo, I'd like to introduce you to our newest member, Blood Diamond," Nikita answered.

Hugo reached a hand out, silently wondering what her skin would feel like. "Hugo Strange."

"Apparently I'm Blood Diamond," Kassidy said, glancing over at Nikita before shaking hands with Hugo. The feel of Kassidy's skin would feel similar to the cold touch thousands of young teenage girls wished for on their blood-sucking lovers.

Hugo turned to Nikita and placed his hands in his pockets, the handshake feeling similar to Icicle Sr.'s but far smoother and cooler. "The equipment is much appreciated. The Doctor and Professor will enjoy working on it as they wait out their sentence in my jail." Hugo shot a look at Kassidy. "Some aren't as lucky as you to have your unique powers."

"Doctor huh?" Kassidy echoed, as she tried to qualm her excitement. "Not so smart if he got himself in prison." The two men laughed.

"Right you are, Blood Diamond," said Hugo. He turned to face Nikita. "She's quite the package Nikita."

"Is this Doctor's last name Kinner?" Kassidy said. The two men fell silent. "I'm smart too."

Nikita forced out a laugh. "It is. How would you know about the Dr.?" asked Hugo.

"Met him once before he got locked up," Kassidy said, telling the truth. "Maybe send a little message from me to him?" When neither man spoke Kassidy broke the silence. "Tell Dr. Kinner… I came to you and in a flash I was gone." She smiled at Nikita and Hugo before exiting the room, not wanting to explain her message.

Nikita patted his friend on his shoulder. "Remember that if you need anything, call on me."

Hugo's eyes slowly drifted away from the door through witch Kassidy left. "I'll be sure to do so." Nikita left the room, Mack following behind.

o\/\/\/o

Kassidy exited the library doors and quickly walked down the street. Turning down a side road, she ran off between a set of houses. She transformed and teleported to her usual spot. She stayed low to the ground as she headed back to the mount.

"What took you so long?" questioned Red Tornado when Kassidy arrived in the main hall.

"I got caught up roaming the library," Kassidy said. _I was forced to rob a place and kill a cop when all I wanted to do was get to Dr. Kinner_, Kassidy thought. _ And I did_. "Anything come up while I was gone?" Kassidy rolled onto her toes and smiled childishly at Red Tornado. The robot looked down at the girl.

"Do you wish to receive assignments like the team does?" asked Red Tornado.

"Oh, well, I don't kno-Yes! It's so _boring_ here Red, how can you stand it?" Kassidy said.

"I pass the time by doing things that are productive," Red Tornado answered.

"All the time? There must be something that you do besides keep watch on all the kids and me," Kassidy said.

"You may not officially be a part of the team, but you are one of us," Red Tornado.

"Uhh, thanks," Kassidy said. "But, has there been anything going on?"

"Nothing nearby Happy Harbor," said Red Tornado. "And if there was, I or the team would be dispatched, not you. Kassidy, you are here for the sole purpose to train and work with your powers."

"And I have - at least three hours every day!" said Kassidy. "If I've ever been more ready it's now. I've trained and I've practiced for a month now. I have it down. Now it's just about me fine-tuning my craft, which would be something that would happen over the _years_," I said. "But I've got the basics down."

"I'll bring the subject up to Batman," Red Tornado said after a pause.

Kassidy smiled. "Thanks Red Tornado!" Kassidy left the main hall, leaving Red Tornado to his work.

o\/\/\/o

"Another matter has come up," said Red Tornado, communicating with Batman via the computer.

"Has Kassidy gotten herself into trouble?" Batman assumed.

Red Tornado spent a second recognizing that Batman brought Kassidy up without any suggestion. "No, she has not. But what has to be said does regard the girl."

"What is it?" Batman said, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"She wishes to come home," said Red Tornado.

"No. She is to stay at the mount until notice by me," said Batman.

"But what about her social activities?"

"Kassidy is no longer allowed to leave the mount, under any circumstances," ordered Batman. "These appearances by this new meta-human have happened when she is out of the mount. It has happened too many times to just be a coincidence; she has something to do with all of it. So Kassidy is on lockdown – no excuses."

"You must realize she must have the ability to travel at super speeds to reach all of the crime scenes at the time that this new meta-human does. It is highly strange that they share the same abilities, but Kassidy hasn't shown any more improvement since her first session with Manhunter," said Red Tornado.

"New security footage proves otherwise," Batman said. Red Tornado pulled up the video clip as Batman spoke. "The new meta-human has the ability to teleport by creating a wall of crystal and passing through, but not coming out the other side. This is her mode of transportation. With the ability of teleportation, she is very difficult to track. She doesn't have to touch anything with her telekinesis so there are no fingerprints to go on."

"Have you assigned anyone to look into it?" asked Red Tornado.

"I am," Batman answered.

o\/\/\/o

"I met an old friend of yours today," Hugo Strange said standing outside of Dr. Kinner's cell.

"Oh yeah?" the doctor said, sitting up in his bed. "Who?"

"A cute little number that now goes by the name Blood Diamond," Hugo said. "All crystal body, has the power of telekinesis over diamond and can teleport." Dr. Kinner raised an eyebrow, not recognizing the person Hugo was describing. "She told me to give you a little message: I came to you and in a flash I was gone. I thought I'd tell you so you could tell me what she meant…" Hugo quieted as Dr. Kinner and shot up from his bed, running over to the barred door.

"She's still alive?" Dr. Kinner asked happiness bubbling up inside him.

"Yes," Hugo answered. "Why do you ask?"

"That's the girl!" Hugo raised a hand, quietly urging the doctor to lower his voice. "That girl that you met, I brought her here – into this dimension. With my machine! But that same day the Justice League came barging in and took her away and threw me in here. Do you think you could tell her that I know, and that I'd love to see her?"

"If I do see her again, I'll pass on the message," Hugo said. He turned and left, needing to keep his talks with the prisoners short. Dr. Kinner stayed at the door to his cell, his hands clutching onto the bars wishing he could see the girl – his creation.

o\/\/\/o

The next morning Kassidy met up with Red Tornado.

"Hey, Red, you got a sec?" Kassidy said.

The robot stopped and turned around to face Kassidy. "Yes."

"I was wondering if you talked to Batman recently," Kassidy said. "Did you ask him about me going home?"

"Yes, I did," answered Red Tornado. "He said that at the moment you are not allowed home due to the fact that you are no longer allowed out of the mount."

"What?" said Kassidy, not fully absorbing what Red Tornado said. "Are-wha? You can't be serious."

"Batman said you are, under no circumstances, not allowed out of the mount," said Red Tornado.

Kassidy's face fell, knowing that Red Tornado wasn't lying. "What if the mount was attacked or on fire?" Kassidy said, trying to stay happy while the feeling of sadness crept up on her.

"Both highly unlikely events, but occasions where you would be evacuated from the mount," said Red Tornado.

Kassidy wiped a hand at her eyes as they started to tear up. "OK," Kassidy said, turning to go to her room. Red Tornado watched after her, hearing the first few gasps for breath as she tried to hold back her tears. Red Tornado continued to the main hall, deciding on contacting someone who could comfort Kassidy in her emotional state.

In her room, Kassidy picked up her pillow and hugged it to her chest. She was hyperventilating more than crying at the moment, but within a few minutes tears would no doubt be pouring from her eyes. Unknown to Kassidy, someone was approaching that had some good experience dealing with an emotional Kassidy. When the door opened Kassidy didn't sit up and continued to cry into her pillow. Batman was reminded of another situation just like this one, but not one he had voluntarily put himself into.

"Go away," Kassidy said, giving a vague answer to the unknown person who had entered her room.

"I've been told you don't like the new orders I gave," said Batman stepping further into the room, the door closing behind him.

Kassidy sat up with a gasp, turning to look at Batman. She quickly climbed out of bed to stand in front of Batman, still clutching the pillow.

"Oh yeah I do," growled Kassidy. "First I'm torn away from my home planet and all my friends and family. I stay here for a day then I stay with Douglass and Philip –and now you tear me away from my new family?" Kassidy shouted at Batman, furious with the situation she was forced into. "Sure we're not all buddy-buddy, but I really liked them all – hell maybe even love! But I'm never gonna find _that_ out because I'm stuck here!" Batman had been fully prepared for shouting and screaming. What he hadn't prepared for were the _words_ she was shouting and screaming. "Why? I'm stuck here, I get that. But I want a solid reason why I can't go back home! To my room, inside my house, where my bed is and where my family is!" Kassidy was so angry enough that she forgot to be scared of Batman, and poked him _twice _in the chest, right into his bat symbol.

Batman silently sighed before speaking. "There is a reason why you are being locked down to the mount. I've told you about the new meta-human criminal. She killed two officers today, the same time you were out at the library. That's the second time that you were out and the new meta-human struck."

"What?!" Kassidy screamed. Batman stayed stone-faced as Kassidy threw her pillow to the ground. "I told you I'm not doing anything. I want to be with my family Batman! You can't stop me!" Kassidy tried to run around Batman while she tore the door down with a large chunk of crystal shot at high velocity. Her attempts were futile. Batman had her falling onto her bottom in a second. Kassidy pulled her knees up to her chest and cried into them, breaking under the stress of losing another family. As Batman gazed down at Kassidy, he couldn't help his jaw twitch in agitation. He glanced behind him to see Miss Martian look into the room from the hallway.

"Go tell Red Tornado that the door has to be repaired," Batman ordered the curious girl away. He returned his gaze to Kassidy as she cried furiously into her knees. _All this over the Tatmans?_ thought Batman. He would possibly attempt to comfort her if he wasn't in uniform. Batman lowered himself into a crouch, coming down onto her level. "Kassidy…"

"No!" Kassidy shouted, her head snapping up from between her knees. "Just please – don't. This ha-has to be it though. If you k-kick me out of the mount I swear I'll come and k-k-kill you right after Dr. Kinner."

A thought dawned on Batman then, one that explained away all the possibilities. "Kassidy, you will stay if you tell us, me, the truth. Are you the new meta-human? If you are, this will be your one and only shot to come out of it clean. If you wait any longer you are going to end up digging yourself deeper down, a place where you can't come out unscathed." Kassidy looked up at Batman, tears slowing. "Tell me." Kassidy shook her head. "You can still continue your pursuit of Dr. Kinner." The tears silenced two seconds after the words came out of his mouth. That was when Batman knew he had her and would know once and for all if it really was Kassidy.


	19. Chapter 18: Deliberation

Chapter 18: Deliberation

Kassidy pressed her lips together trying to keep in the words she knew she would spill. With a sigh she dropped her head down. "I'm sorry," Kassidy began. "I –I just really wanted t-t- I don't know. I just really wanted to see him again and talk to him. I just need to know why – I need _him_ to tell me. What answer I get may not be what I want but I want him to say it to my face. I just need some sort of… closure before I go on. The scary part is, I don't know what I'll have to say or do to get… to that place. To that place where I can deal with what he has done and that I'm here now… to stay." Kassidy's eyes locked with Batman's and held steady. "Yes, it was all me. I did all those things so I could get to Dr. Kinner, and I did. Or almost, I at least got a message to him in jail."

"You?" Batman asked. "You got a message to him in jail without catching the attention of the Justice League?"

"I told this man, Hugo Strange, and he said he'd pas the message on. Most likely to see what it meant," Kassidy said.

A number of questions ran through Batman's mind before settling on one. "What did you tell him?"

o\/\/\/o

An hour later and Kassidy was sitting in a room with Batman, Superman and a recorder to tape Kassidy's every word to be analyzed at a later time.

"Nice to see you again… Curtis," Kassidy said with half a smile.

Batman didn't have a reason to hide his own smirk in the room. Superman chuckled lightly.

"Nice to see you again Kassidy," said Superman. "I'd appreciate it if that name stayed between just us. Not all of the members of the team know."

The light mood shifted. Kassidy's mood dropped back down, not able to maintain her fake mood after being reminded she wasn't a part of the _team_. Kassidy shifted uncomfortably in the large green chair she was sitting in.

"Start from the very beginning," said Batman.

"From the first day that I committed the first," Kassidy gulped down the lump that rose in her throat, "crime?" Batman nodded. "Well you know all about it starting with me wanting to confront Dr. Kinner."

"Just say it for the record," Batman said.

Kassidy glanced down at the little black tape recorder that sat on the coffee table. "Who's going to hear this anyways?"

"Members of the Justice League," Answered Superman.

Kassidy dropped her head into her hands. "Shit," she muttered before realizing she was being recorded. She waved her hands at the recorder, like that could take back what she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Kassidy sighed and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "Uh, OK then. Originally the thing that drove me to consider all of this- committing crimes and stealing… was I wanted… OK, revenge seems to be too strong of a word, but it's the only word that I can come up with. But come on he – essentially – killed off my whole family and all of my friends. Who wouldn't be pissed? So, that's what this whole thing started out with: Dr. Kinner. I had _no clue_ how to get to him, but I knew I had to try. So I started off with the banks. I stole some money from a high-class bank and from an ATM. I knew where the bank was because that was where I used to live before I was brought to the mount. I knew where the ATM was because I used to go to college in the 'same' town – note I just used air quotes around the word same – back home. So with the money I took, I donated it to a shelter that was in my old dimension."

"Where was that?" asked Batman.

"West Hartford," Kassidy answered. "I'd tell you the exact address, but it doesn't exist here. The placement of the house is the same, but the number is off by some and the street name is different. I never checked to see whose house was missing," Kassidy added the last sentence as an afterthought. "But yes, the first time I went out, I went to places that I used to know.

"I knew that in order to keep the League off my tail I had to hit quickly. I'm sure I would have let it slip eventually, I mean I already told Flash the name of my old school. And I'd like to think he was lying to me because the symbol on the front said U.N.E!" She leaned forward toward the recorder before sitting up straight and getting back on track. "Then later that day… I kind of lied to your face…" Kassidy said looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry Batman; I just couldn't give up so soon." Kassidy's eyes drifted upwards to see Batman's short nod. "So I sat quiet for a week, doing a bit of research on the computer. Then I went out and hit two places, dropping the money off at a pre-planned rooftop. I used my teleportation ability to send it there so I wouldn't waste any time.

"I hit a little problem on my third target," Kassidy said, gaze drifting away from her hands and to the recorder, not wanting to meet eyes with either of the men. "A bunch of guys were already there robbing it. Knowing they were the real deal when I was a super-powered Robin Hood I knew I couldn't take their little offer of free pickings to what was left in the vault, they'd expect me to clean the rest of it out. So instead I decided to charge them for my services of getting them out. The cops had surrounded the bank, I guess, we all just kept on talking. There was a total of six guys that were robbing the place, I found out later that two of them were new and being trained. But we talked-"

"About what?" interrupted Batman.

"I-I-I don't know, it was yesterday, just give me a second… I played them so it seemed like I was on their side. One was waving their gun at me so is used my power, turning his gun to crystal and pulled it out of his hands, bringing it over to me, that's when they started being a little bit nicer. I played them. I got them out of the bank and they gave me their extras before bringing me to their boss."

"Where did you send them?" questioned Batman.

"Some old abandoned dock on the east end of town. Anyways, I brought them there and they paid me off. I know it was stupid of me at the time to do what I did, but all around I didn't die. So my somewhat stupid move was to let the guys take me to their boss, knowing I'd be an aid to their group. I've learned some of their names, but they are not their real names. There was Cash, Mack, Runt and Tool. Their boss' name is Nikita Night. He saw me threaten Tool with my powers and said that I would be a nice asset to the group. He told me to meet him there the same time today then gave me half of Tool's cut. I left then and started giving out the money. Pay-it-forward sort of stuff. I bought out a few food stands, hoping that some homeless people might hear about it and get some food. I got a cab out of the city when I was all done, giving him twice the cost of the toll. I dropped off the money that was left in a back-pack in front of a shelter for abused women. The only money that I spent on myself was three dollars for water and a pair of flip-flops. Then I came back here and talked to Red, giving myself an alibi at the same time that I attempted to get myself out of the mount more, just for the sake of a change in scenery. I was getting worried when I would be going home and I just needed to spend time with some… normal people. I wanted to be with people who would just accept me as I was, for what I wanted to be - just a regular girl.

"At a quarter to one, today, I went out to meet Nikita at the same warehouse. When I got there I only saw Nikita, Cash and Mack. He then brought up me joining his group. He handed me a picture of a building that was a science lab and he started telling me about my mission. I was to steal a piece of equipment from the lab. Mack or the others told him how I need to have a visual picture of a place in order to teleport into a place I've never been, I like to be able to see it and if not, I have to have a clear picture in my mind exactly where I want to end up.

"Mack was the driver of the van; otherwise it was a completely solo mission. Nikita told me how he had left a tip with the police and the staff at the lab that there was going to be theft, attempting to make it harder for me. He also said to the police that the intruder, me, would be heavily armed. I suppose if I had to actually sneak in, I wouldn't have been able to. Then he told me the following 'this is a test, if you don't come out with the equipment, don't come out at all.' Now I was expecting him to do that, try and make it hard to see if I could really make it as a member, but what I hadn't expected was them trying to knock me out! Mack, put a cloth over my face and I flipped out. But fat chance on getting away with that on a telepath at close quarters. I shoved him away with a small wall and readied myself for anything else. I remembered Nikita looked really pissed that his stupid little plan didn't work. Mack then took me out to the van and drove me to the building. He gave me the plans to study on the drive there, but I asked him what they were planning on doing to me when I was knocked out. Mack told me that they were planning on throwing me right into the fray, right at the cops' feet. So their plan wasn't as hard as it had been originally planned. It barely took two minutes to get into the lab and get out.

"When Mack was driving off from the site, two cop cars came out ahead of us, each one turning a different direction. Mack ordered me to flip the cop cruiser. I-I tried to talk him out of it but… he threatened to kick me out of the car. So I did it. I flipped the cruiser after getting a look of it out of the back window." Kassidy ran a hand over her hair. "Mack drove us to some place that wasn't the warehouse and told me to get out. The van had been parked in a garage and Mack led me to a room off to the side, bringing with me the machine. Nikita was talking with this man, Hugo Strange-"

"Describe him," said Batman. Superman glanced over at Batman, hearing this for the first time.

"He had black wire-rimmed glasses, tanned skin, a grey beard and a bald head. Nikita introduced me to Hugo as Blood Diamond. Hugo spoke to Nikita saying the doctor and professor would appreciate it as they waited out their sentences in his jail. I had tried to play it calm and regulated, but I couldn't help but get myself into the conversation and ask about Dr. Kinner." Kassidy gave a short little laugh. "I'd started it out by saying that they weren't so smart for getting themselves in jail. They had both laughed." Kassidy scrunched up her face remembering the moment. "Hugo had commented to Nikita that I was 'quite the package'. Ugh, anyways, I asked if the stupid doctor's name was Kinner, both fell silent. I asked if Hugo could pass on a message for me. I tried to keep it as vague as possible and I really hope that Dr. Kinner understood it."

Batman prompted Kassidy again, "What was the message that you told Hugo Strange?"

"I came to you and in a flash I was gone," Kassidy said. "I left the room not wanting to be asked anything about the message. A minute later Nikita and Mack came out of the room as I waited by the van. Mack drove as Nikita took the passenger seat, leaving me to sit in the back on the floor. Nikita told me to meet him at the warehouse on Saturday at 8 o'clock PM. I agreed and teleported out of the van, taking hold of things for once. Then I came back to the mount after making a stop at the library." Kassidy looked between the two caped men. "Any questions?"

"How did you figure out that you could teleport?" asked Superman.

Kassidy shrugged. "I tried to think of what would be a valuable trait for any villain. Teleportation seemed like a really good one. If you needed to steal or rob anything you would just pop right in and pop right out. Thing is, it actually really hurts me when I do it. And when I say, hurt, I really mean it. Even after I'm out it still hurts. I've been getting better at hiding it, but it still sucks. But it seems when I put other people through it, it doesn't hurt them. But I don't even know if it is classified as teleportation honestly. It's more so that I create these two doors and I am able to walk through this plane of existence that only I can access."

"Do you have any other powers that you've discovered?" asked Superman.

"No," Kassidy answered shaking her head. "Just telekinetic control over my crystal."

Superman nodded and Batman stepped forward to pick up the digital tape-recorder.

"So that's it?" Kassidy asked.

"That's it," Batman said.

Kassidy stood and looked between the two men. "So, am I at least able to go to Nikita one last time? To see if my message got through? Or I could just play double-agent for you guys."

"No, you are no longer to be in contact with Nikita Night," Batman said.

"What?" Kassidy shouted. "That was one my lead to Kinner. If I lose Nikita as a contact I lose Hugo! I'm not gonna start all over again! I was really damn lucky to get to him so quickly, and I'm not gonna waste it."

"You'll be contacted tomorrow morning, you'll find out whether you can continue communication with Nikita Night," said Superman. Batman glared at Superman as Kassidy said 'thank you' and left the room.

"What are you thinking? Nikita Night is a ruthless crime boss that is greatly expanding his numbers. She doesn't need to go in there," said Batman.

"She could find out the connection between Hugo Strange and Nikita Night. It looks like Amanda Waller wasn't the corrupt one in Belle Reve," said Superman.

"No, we can find that out on our own. Kassidy doesn't need to be put into this," said Batman.

"Douglass…," Superman paused, only because it was something he hadn't imagined saying to Batman, "Douglass I think that you may be too emotionally attached to see the whole-"

"-I am not emotionally attached. I am concerned by her lack of training," interrupted Batman.

"From what I've heard she's improved remarkably well."

"She hasn't had any training in the field."

"I will send the other League members a copy of the interview and ask for their opinion. Some may agree with you others may agree with me," said Superman, holding his hand out for the recorder. Batman placed the recorder into his hand and turned to leave the room.

o\/\/\/o Later at the Watchtower o\/\/\/o

A few of the Justice League members, sat in a conference room listening to the tape of Kassidy's story. Superman was there along with Green Arrow, Flash, and Question. **(1)** Flash couldn't help but laugh at the one part of the recording when Kassidy yelled at him; otherwise the room was silent until the tape ended.

"Well, that certainly brings more questions than answers," said Question, putting his pen down on the table. Question looked down at his yellow pad at his notes as the others began to discuss.

"She wants to actually get tangled up with this guy?" asked Flash. "Does she know the risk?"

"When one gets a second chance at life, it is often found that they take more risks," Question commented.

"Yes, she is aware of the risk," said Superman. "The reason why I want a second opinion is that Batman and I thought differently about what she can and can't do. What those specific things are depends on if she is to become a free agent of the League and act as a spy on Nikita Night and Hugo Strange."

"I'd only disagree because she has so little training," said Green Arrow. "Sure her ability has advanced greatly, but she needs to have a knowledge base to work off of if she is to go undercover. Once she has some experience under her belt, then I'd let her go - if she still wishes."

"I agree," said Flash. "She has very little experience, but she has plenty of power. She has a definite edge over people with her telekinesis. She doesn't even need to physically be there to take someone down."

"It's not surprising that the system is tainted," said Question. "With her we could figure out why Hugo Strange is doing what he's doing and who he is working for – what his purpose is. She seems like a bright girl, she would be able to handle herself."

"So what's your big theory on why Hugo Strange is rotten?" Flash said, turning to Question.

Question tapped the end of his pen on the yellow note-pad. "With the help of Kassidy, I could clear away a lot of correlations and theories and help me get down to the real facts."

Green Arrow shook his head and looked over at Superman. "She knows she's walking a thin line now, after Batman clearing her record like that. You tell her what to do and no doubt that she'll do it – but she may just hate you and Batman for the rest of her life."

Superman sighed. "Thank you for your input." All the men rose from their seats.

"Have you considered making her a member of the League?" Flash asked once Green Arrow and Question had left. "Doing so would make her more likely to obey orders and she'd be less likely to go over to the other side."

"I believe that if we were to consider Kassidy, we would have to consider others as well," said Superman.** (2)**

**A/N: (1) Yes I am fully aware Question isn't a part of the Justice League, but hey, I could have had Spiderman there too, but that would have been pushing at the mold too much.**

**Just as recap, people I've introduced into YJ world: Beast Boy, Cyborg, Question, Iceman, Colossus, Iron Man and Spiderman. Along with my made up characters, Nikita Night and Crew. Not planning on bringing in anyone else new for the time being.**

**(2) And that is me setting up the basis of Agendas. ^^,**

**Reviews motivate me, so please type a little something in the box below \/ **


	20. Chapter 19: Misplaced

Chapter 19: Misplaced

Kassidy wasn't pleased that what should have been her own conscious decisions were in fact made by two men. She felt as if her luck had finally run out. Things had been turning out crazily perfect for her up until yesterday. Now she was left pacing her room, wishing there was something she could do that would make her feel less nervous. Sighing, Jen turned and walked out of her room. She turned right out of her room, and then took her first left and eventually made her way to the training room. Kassidy needed to work off her nerves and she felt that pedaling her heart out might help do the trick.

Once Batman and Superman had reached a verdict Batman exited the watchtower through the Zeta-Beam. Not finding Kassidy in the main hall Batman walked off to find her and tell her the news. After checking Kassidy's room and finding it empty he found her in the training room.

"So... what's it gonna be?" Kassidy said, as she stopped pedaling but remained seated on the bike.

"You will be allowed to continue your pursuit of Dr. Kinner and thus Nikita Night." A grin spread across Kassidy's face as Batman spoke. "You must give a full report on all outings that I will review. You will also be joining the team and go with them on missions to get more training and experience in the field. If you don't wish to meet these two requirements you will be restricted to the mount, understood?"

"Completely," Kassidy said, hopping off of the bike. "Thanks Batman."

"You're welcome," Batman said as he turned to leave. "Don't forget, Iceman is coming tomorrow." With that Batman left the training room.

When the door closed firmly shut behind him Kassidy jumped up and down, excited to get the answer she wanted. There were a few additional pieces to it that she hadn't expected but she was happy to oblige. In fact it was more of a bonus to be officially a part of the Team. Her nerves were completely gone and she happily walked off to the showers.

Her joyful mood stayed with her throughout the rest of the day. She greeted the team, her team, with a grin when she found them in the lounge.

"Hey, Kass!" Miss Martian said. "Batman told us you'll be joining us on missions now."

"Yup, I'm officially part of the team," Kassidy said.

"Oh, you always were Kassidy," Miss Martian said, walking over from behind the kitchen counter.

"Thanks Morgan," Kassidy said, smiling at her friend.

"I think the three of us should just go on a mission one time," Artemis said. "It could be totally doable with the strong power set you have."

"Your abilities would definitely be useful on some missions," Aqualad agreed.

"Well, I'm definitely excited for the first mission I'll be doing with you guys," Kassidy said. "Whenever that may be."

"And we're all excited too," Kid Flash said, appearing at her side.

Kassidy joined them in their training where they mostly paired up and fought another pair. The sparring was good for Kassidy in more than just the normal way. Yes it was training but in the process she also learned how to work with the members of the team.

That night she was able to go to sleep easily, unlike the previous night where she was nervous about Batman and Superman's decision. When Kassidy woke up in the morning she realized that all her training could now all be done in the mount and she won't have to practice in secret out in the forest. As she put her breakfast together she noticed there wasn't as much food sitting on the shelves.

"Hey, Kass," Beast Boy greeted as he entered the kitchen.

Kassidy turned around to see Beast Boy. "Hey Beast Boy."

"So how was your first full day as an official team member?" Beast Boy said with a grin, getting bread slices and putting them in the toaster.

"Not that much different from any other day," Kassidy said. "After a month it all just feels the same and everything is on repeat."

"Yeah, it can get boring like that sometimes and you occasionally get a sense of déjà vu," Beast Boy said. "For example, today is a Friday so we will be loading up supplies for the mount at some time during today." He gestured a hand towards Kassidy. "You will try something with your powers and epically fail."

Kassidy reached over and nudged his shoulder. "Hey, that only happened twice. It was just coincidence that they were both on Fridays."

"I'm just playin' with ya Kass." The toaster released the bread and Beast Boy caught the toast in the air with his plate.

Kassidy left the kitchen taking an indirect route through the hallways to the training room; she wanted to swing by the main hall to see if Iceman had yet to arrive though she doubted it. She was able to pull her attention into her training as she was working out and not on any lingering thoughts regarding Iceman. After Kassidy was done with her training she skipped her usual shower knowing she would be training with Iceman soon.

Iceman was ready for his training with Kassidy. But what he was most focused on was seeing the girl he had fought in combat. The previous night, while visiting the watchtower he heard of Kassidy's admission. When he heard the news all he could think of was his insistence to Colossus that they couldn't be fighting Kassidy, the crystallokinetic he had just begun to train.

He Zeta-beamed to the mount arriving just as Kassidy entered the main hall.

"Hey Bobby, did you hear the news?" Kassidy said walking towards him. "I'm officially a part of the team."

"I did hear," Iceman said. "Congrats."

"Thanks," Kassidy said, with a small smile.

"Did you know what I heard?" Iceman asked.

Kassidy's brows furrowed. "No."

"That you had to do with the crystal monsters that appeared in New York," Iceman said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh… yeah, that," Kassidy said, feeling uncomfortable. "Were you there?"

"Yes, I was," Iceman said, maintaining his reserved front. "So I expect you to use _all_ levels of your ability during our training today."

"Alright," Kassidy said.

'Then let's start out with what you haven't shown me," Iceman said, uncrossing his arms.

Kassidy created a crystal ball the size of her fist in the palm of her hand. "I'm actually good at pressurizing now." She held the crystal in front of herself and tried to quickly pressurize it. He knuckles turned white as she gripped the crystal hard in concentration before she tossed it up high into the air. Kassidy had it explode halfway through its descent. Given its small size the biggest chunks that came flying out were the size of her thumb. The blast radius was fairly large, a few bits falling and hitting Kassidy and Iceman who he had turned into his solid ice form to protect himself.

"Good," Iceman said, remaining in his ice form as the last bits of crystal tinkled on the floor. "You've improved well with that. Now let's see what you haven't shown me before."

After Kassidy's training with Iceman she went to take her postponed shower. As she washed up she thought about how she really had improved with her powers in the month she had been at the mount. The last sparring match of her training had seemed pretty evenly matched and she could tell that Iceman wasn't going easy on her. Yet she was able to defend herself and take the blows, all the while doling out her own strong strikes. Before Iceman had left he had told her that he'd see her at the same time on Tuesday.

o\/\/\/o

As Beast Boy had mentioned earlier the mount was due for some more supplies, some of which was food. When Miss Martian arrived with boxes full of supplies Kassidy joined in helping to unload the bioship. As Kassidy went back into the bioship to check if they had carried out everything she could hear a disturbance from outside. A crate was lying on the ramp and her team members were now gone.

"Where did the team go?" Kassidy said, looking over at Batman in confusion. "What happened?"

"It seems that they have disappeared, except for you," Red Tornado answered.

"How is that possible?" Kassidy said.

"Someone has worked some very powerful magic," Zatara said, slowly turning away from where his daughter once stood.

"Kassidy, finish putting the supplies away then meet us in the main hall," Batman said. He stood and waited for Kassidy to begin to put away the remaining boxes before turning to talk with Zatara and Red Tornado.

There was a brief pause before she began to pick up the boxes, a pause that would have been a rebuttal if Batman hadn't been the one to order her. She moved the large boxes by creating a crystal shell around them; they were far too heavy for her to left them by any other means. After placing the cardboard box full of food on the floor of the kitchen, Kassidy quickly made her way to the main hall.

The three Leaguers were positioned in front of the holographic computer. Kassidy came to stand beside Red Tornado. She stood silently for a moment, reading the various news streams and articles positioned in front of her. After her quick skim of the news and getting a grasp as to what was happening around the world she looked over to her left.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kassidy asked.

"Not at the moment," Batman answered, meeting Kassidy's gaze. "We need to find out who did this and how in order to make a plan to fix it." Zatara turned and left silently, seeking a quiet place to think. "For now we will have to deal with the outcry the adults will have over losing their children." Batman called for the watchtower and Kassidy turned her attention back to the news reports as Wonder Woman answered Batman's call.

"I have already dispatched The Flash, Hawkwoman and Hawkman to deal with disturbances already," Wonder Woman reported. "No doubt the rest of the League will need to be called out to deal with more."

"Zatara, Red Tornado and I will try to figure out the problem," Batman said. "You along with the rest of the Leauge will have to go and deal with the chaos."

Wonder Woman nodded. "All League members except Captain Marvel are accounted for. I will dispatch everyone to the worst problem areas."

"Alright, Batman out," Batman said, ending the transmission.

"So what would anyone gain from doing this?" Kassidy said.

"There is no telling why," Batman said. "For now we need to know who." Batman then walked off to go find and speak with Zatara.

"What do you think Red?" Kassidy said.

"I'm sure that with the four of us we will be able to determine what has gone wrong and find the solution that will bring the children back," Red Tornado said. "I am going to do a quick sweep of the surrounding area to see if there are any troubles."

Kassidy was then left alone in the main hall. She glanced around herself, wondering when Zatara and Batman would come back. Not seeing either of the two men emerge from any of the connecting hallways Kassidy moved to stand at the center of the holographic computer. She maximized one of the windows of a news feed. It was from GBS a major news outlet and Kassidy recognized the news caster as Cat Grant. Kassidy pulled up another window as Grant moved onto another topic.

Currently there wasn't much else to read, just the fact that everyone under the age of eighteen had disappeared. This was what every major news post and report was. In the coming hours they were surely going to be not only regurgitating these facts still but also be reporting on angry citizens.

Kassidy sighed as she took a few steps back. She was beginning to grow worried. She was beginning to think about how the team was fairing. Kassidy was also worried about her friends back in Gotham and Philip. She moved her arms to rest above her stomach. If Kassidy knew what had exactly happened to the team she would be less worried because she knew very well that they could handle themselves. _Of course this would happen _just_ after I end up joining the team_, Kassidy thought. _To be separated from the ones you're supposed to be with, not entirely the best feeling_.

Batman and Zatara soon returned to the main hall. Kassidy stepped aside but a while later Kassidy had begun to grown tired of not being any use and was beginning to think she could busy herself by putting away the food that still sat in the kitchen, waiting to be unpacked. Eventually Kassidy left to put herself to use and hope that engaged hands meant less thinking and worrying.

Once Kassidy was done with putting all the food away into the cabinets and refrigerator she tossed the empty box and bags away. It was growing late and Kassidy was beginning to feel tired. The green couch looked awfully comfy and inviting at the moment. Deciding that she was no use just standing around doing nothing, she walked over and sat on the couch. She turned and lay down, her back against the back of the couch. With her hand resting under her head she closed her eyes, knowing that having a quick nap wouldn't hurt her.

Her worries didn't let her sleep for very long. When Kassidy awoke she got up to look at the digital clock displayed on the oven, 12:04. Kassidy took out her hair tie fixing her mussed up hair back into a neat ponytail.

She then returned to the main hall to see if the men had made any progress and see how the world's reaction was. Just as she had thought there were riots sprouting up in different cities. The only news feed that was still up on the screen showed an aerial view of a large crowd of adults. Just then the computer announced Captain Marvel's arrival.

Captain Marvel flew into the room looking serious. "Alright guys I'm here to…" he began before running forward and capturing Batman and Zatara in a hug. "You're back! Is it over? Where's the rest of the team?" Captain Marvel looked down at Kassidy before his attention was recaptured by Zatara.

"Haven't you heard?" Zatara said, sounding cross and his accent thick in his anger. "Every child in the world has-"

"-Zatara, wait," Batman interrupted. "Captain, where have you been?" Batman asked Captain Marvel.

"On a world without grownups. Holy Moly," Captain Marvel said, placing a hand on his forehead. "There are two worlds."

"Two dimensions," Batman said. "One for adults."

"And one for kids," Captain Marvel finished.

"And you can travel between them?" Zatara questioned.

"I think I can," Captain Marvel said. "I know I can. Shazam!" There was lightning and he was gone.

"With the help of Captain Marvel we can communicate with the team and coordinate a plan to merge the two dimensions back into one," Kassidy said.

A short moment later Captain Marvel appeared.

"The whole team and Zatanna were there," Captain Marvel said. "I was able to convince them that I am Captain Marvel."

"Good," Batman said. He glanced around himself quickly meeting eyes with everyone before returning his gaze to Captain Marvel. "There will be threats in both dimensions and we may not be familiar with our opponents." Batman gave a nod and Captain Marvel disappeared and commenced to be messenger between the two worlds. With the help of Captain Marvel they set up a plan with the team.

On the way to Roanoke Island Kassidy thought that it was somewhat ironic that her first mission with the team wasn't with the team. Kassidy and the three leaguers arrived well before the designated attack time. They stopped and discussed an attack plan.

"Captain Marvel and Kassidy, you two attack from the opposite side from Red Tornado and I," Batman said. "Zatara, you try to focus on how to stop the magic they are working." Kassidy nodded and turned her head to look at Captain Marvel. "We will simultaneously attack in ten minutes and counting."

Captain Marvel and Kassidy then parted with the group to walk around the area to wait on the opposite side from the rest of the group. The pair took their time, trying to be quiet. The two waited the few remaining minutes crouched beside one another, behind the trees.

"I'll take the wizard in the top-hat you take the one in the red," Captain Marvel whispered as they waited.

"Got it," Kassidy said, and turned her attention spotting the man clad in red.

The two burst out of the trees at the same time, both of them flying upwards before landing in front of their targets. Kassidy sent a swarm of sharp crystals but Wotan made a force field to block them. Batman and Red Tornado burst out of their hiding spots and attacked. Zatara was up hovering in the air above it all. He cast a spell that zapped all four of the sorcerers, making Kassidy take a few steps back. When it stopped Wizard hurled several rocks at Captain Marvel, but it was not enough to stop Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel was called away by Zatara and Kassidy blocked an attack by Wotan. Captain Marvel then left the dimension and Kassidy continued to throw more attacks at Wotan.

Wotan dropped his shield and threw a beam of red magic at Kassidy. It hit her and threw her backwards, Kassidy yelled as she was thrown back and hit the ground. Above her she could see Captain Marvel was back and at Zatara's side. Kassidy pulled her arms to her side and propped herself up on her elbows to see that three of the men were attacking Zatara while the fourth was shooting out red bursts at Batman. Captain Marvel flew up into the air before diving under the ground. Kassidy brought herself to her feet and watched as Captain Marvel came out from the middle of the circle, the yellow gem in his hand. Captain Marvel tossed the gem up to Zatara who caught it then uttered a spell.

The four sorcerers collapsed onto the ground and Klarion appeared along with the team. Kassidy ran over to where they all stood as Klarion made his escape. Kassidy came to stand behind Aqualad and beside Robin.

"You guys OK?" Kassidy asked.

"Yeah," Robin answered, Artemis gave a nod.

Kid Flash ran to stand by Dr. Fate. "Aren't you gonna stop him?" he asked.

"To what end?" Dr. Fate said. "Klarion is chaos personified he cannot be contained."

Kassidy looked over to see that Batman had tied the four sorcerers together.

"Did we win?" Robin said.

"At a cost," Aqualad answered.

Kassidy was wondering what Aqualad meant before Zatara stepped forward.

"Fate!" Zatara shouted. As Zatara bargained with Dr. Fate Kassidy came to realize that Dr. Fate needed a host and was unwilling to give up his current one – Zatanna. Dr. Fate floated to the ground and removed the helmet, revealing the face of Zatanna. The father and daughter shared a hug before Zatara removed the helmet from her hands. Zatanna protested as Zatara donned the helmet, Robin moved to her side as she called for her father.

Dr. Fate took the four sorcerers away. Zatanna dropped to her knees and Artemis and Kid Flash ran over to her as Robin dropped down on one knee beside Zatanna. Everyone was quiet for a moment as Zatanna stared off into the night as her closest friends stood beside her. Batman was the one to break the silence.

"Zatanna, I'm sorry," Batman began. "You will move to live at Mount Justice with your team mates who live there."

There was a delay in Zatanna's reaction as she slowly dragged her gaze to Batman. "OK," Zatanna said in a low voice.

The team soon made their way back to the mount minus Artemis and Kid Flash. Even with her nap earlier, Kassidy couldn't wait to snuggle up in her bed. Kassidy didn't know how the team was able to function with so little sleep.


	21. Chapter 20: The Missing Piece

Chapter 20: The Missing Piece

After the late night Kassidy slept in well past her normal waking hour. When she finally rolled out of bed, close to midday, Kassidy hoped she wouldn't have a late night with Nikita and his crew. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts from the floor and pulled them on before leaving the room. As Kassidy walked through the halls to the kitchen she re-did her messy hair into a ponytail.

In the eight hours Kassidy had before she had to be with Nikita Night she split the time between training and research. Kassidy wanted to see what the League already knew about Nikita Night. She skimmed the brief overview and began reading his early crimes in life. It all started out with a few petty thefts then some trespassing and a few drunk and disorderly misdemeanors.

In the later years of his twenties he began got his first felony. Nikita's first long stint in jail was two years, his second was five years. Since he last got out four years ago he hasn't been arrested for any crimes. That didn't mean that he wasn't suspect. For the past few years there have been two crimes that Nikita had been suspect but police didn't have enough evidence to connect him to the crimes and convict him.

And all _that_ was just the stuff that they knew of. Nikita Night was surely always working his job and there were plenty of things that he had done and the police _didn't_ catch him or his men.

Feeling thoroughly educated on the subject of Nikita Night and completely intimidated by the man, Kassidy left the main hall for the kitchen. As she walked off to join the members of the team for some dinner she didn't think she was going to be eating much. She had no idea what Nikita had in store for her tonight and by recalling what she did last time she lost her appetite.

Kassidy stayed with Beast Boy as he did the dishes because she still had some time to kill. She also stayed simply because he needed the supervision to make sure he _actually _did the dishes.

"Hey, Kass," Beast Boy said. "You wanna watch some Destination Truth? I know you love that show, and when it's over we can watch Robot Wars."

"Beast Boy," Kassidy admonished. "We won't, not only because you should help with clean up every once in a while but also because I have to leave the mount soon."

Beast Boy frowned and grumbled a complaint. He turned and ran the water before grabbing the sponge. He turned his head to still meet Kassidy's eyes from his place in front of the sink. He gave his puppy dog eyes without actually turning into an adorable puppy. Kassidy sighed and walked over.

"You wash I'll dry," She said grabbing the dish towel.

Beast Boy grinned as he reached forward and grabbed the soap bottle to drench the sponge.

After helping with the dishes Kassidy went to her room and got changed into a dark grey t-shirt and black yoga pants. The dark clothing was to help with what Kassidy assumed was a mission to be done hidden under the cover of darkness. Her crystal body throwing light around may not help with the covert.

The clock on her bedside table told her she still had half an hour until she had to leave. Thirty minutes was too short of a nap in Kassidy's book and sat down on the edge of her bed.

_I should text Kayln or Sam_. The thought surprised her in the span of a month she had nearly forgotten her friends. She got up and went to her bedside table and pulled out the drawer. Kassidy picked up the dead phone. It no longer worked, Douglass surely deactivating it after she had left. Not being able to do much with it Kassidy hadn't bothered charging it, but yet she still kept it.

She wonderd how her old friends were doing. She wondered how her 'old' family was doing. Secretly she still wanted to go back. She missed her small little family; Alfred, Douglass and Philip most of all.

Kassidy left the phone on top of her bedside table and walked out of her room set on doing a bit more research. This time she didn't bother with the main hall, knowing she wanted a bit of privacy as she checked up on how the Tatman's were now doing.

Curious, Kassidy pulled up a search engine. She entered "Tatman" and simply read the suggestions. Kassidy clicked on the suggestion that read "Tatman family". The first entry was about Kassidy. Intrigued she went to the page.

"_Douglass Tatman's recently adoptive daughter has yet to return home from her stay abroad. It was a surprise to see her join the family over the past summer, yet more curios that she left just barely a month into her senior year. Hopefully she will be done with her trip before young Philip's fourteenth birthday on December 1st."_

It wasn't so much of an article rather than gossip inducing. Pictured below was a candid photo of herself and Philip walking down the sidewalk in their school uniforms, heading for Alfred's car. Kassidy smiled to herself missing Philip. From the picture you could tell the two were having a pleasant conversation, a smile on both of their faces.

"So he's turning fourteen, huh?" Kassidy mumbled to herself.

"Cougar crush?" A voice sounded behind her.

"Holy Fu- Shink!" Kassidy blurted as she jumped in her seat, turning to see Robin.

An inquisitive eyebrow was raised at her exclamation. "I may be thirteen but I do cuff criminals for a living. I've pretty much heard it all."

"Oh my," Kassidy said placing a hand to her chest. She took a deep breath before leveling a glare at Robin. "You have to stop doing that! And I'm _not_ a cougar! What would ever imply I was one?"

"I dunno I just walked in, lo0king for you, and I heard you fondly say '_he's_ turning fourteen'," Robin simply explained. Knowing she was no cougar he was still curious as to what she was doing in the library. He took a few steps forward and looked past Kassidy to read the screen.

But the picture atop the page said it all. For a second he was surprised but he quickly composed himself and looked at Kassidy to see if she caught his shifting expressions.

"So who is that?" He said trying to sound toneless, as he turned his attention to the computer monitor seeing in her face that she did in fact notice.

Kassidy wanted to jokingly accuse him of not being a true Gotham Goer but instead simply said, "Philip Tatman and me." Kassidy kept her gaze on Robin wondering what was going on with the boy. Looking at the reflection of the monitor in his sunglasses she wondered who this Robin really was. Not just the reserved boy who hung out at the mount in his civves, but who the real Robin was. What his regular days were like when he wasn't out fighting crime or at Mount Justice.

She knew he wasn't Dick Grayson. One of the first things she'd done when she arrived in this world was see who existed. Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Barry Allen, Wally West and Clark Kent apparently didn't exist. But there were some that did; Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, Artemis Crock, Dinah Lance, John Stewart and Tony Stark.

Hidden behind his sunglasses Robin couldn't help but meet her stare. For once he had slipped and he could just see the cogs that were turning inside her head. He had screwed up and with very little to cover up his mistake with. But with his secret wish that she would somehow figure it all out he just tried to maintain his inexpressive front and would allow a bit of digging on her part, if she wanted to.

"Apparently he thinks I'm somewhere in Europe," Kassidy said, briefly moving her gaze back to the screen to read the words again. "Or maybe Douglass told him a little bit more of the truth." Kassidy shrugged. "I don't know."

"So you were briefly the daughter of the man who is the CEO of Tatman Industries," Robin said.

Kassidy crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I am."

Robin noted her tense and her fierce look. "I heard Tatman Yard is building an aircraft carrier in Gotham."

"I never paid attention to all that stuff just because there was so much," Kassidy said. "There are like seven different Tatman companies not counting the foundations." Kassidy turned to face the monitor and closed the window. She glanced at the time in the bottom right corner. She turned in her seat and stood.

"Well, thanks for scaring the crap out of me," Kassidy said. "Reminds me of Philip."

Robin watched Kassidy walk down the stairs of the library and towards the main entrance, but then she stopped and slowly turned around. Her eyes wide and surprised as she looked up at Robin. Kassidy's surprise held there a moment and stared up at Robin's confused face. Disregarding the fact that Kassidy had to be with Nikita that minute she ran back up the stairs.

"Whats up?" Robin slowly said, as she cleared the last step.

"You little bastard!" Kassidy ran forward and wrapped her arms around him lifting him up in a bear hug. Robin didn't mind but he did protest against the fact she had pinned his arms to his sides therefore leafing him unable to reciprocate.

"Oh, sorry," Kassidy put him down only to hug him again. She almost felt like she should be jumping around like one of those girly girls. That was the feeling that was flitting around inside her, making her grin ear to ear.

Kassidy pulled back, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Philip, you are one magnificent bastard," Kassidy said. "You – You were able to keep your cool and your cover for months. You lived in the same house as me and I. Didn't. Know."

"Uhh, thank you?"

"You are fantastic. This is so great because all this time I have been with you even though I thought I wasn't," Kassidy said slowly shaking her head, grinning wildly.

"That's great and all but I'm not so sure Batman is going to be happy about this," Robin said.

"You're not the idiot for slipping, I'm the idiot for not noticing the one letter difference," Kassidy said, jabbing a thumb towards her chest. "And I'm also the idiot whose late." Kassidy let go of Robin. "We'll be together when I tell Batman about this."

Robin shook his head. "No point, he'll surely know about it before you return from your mission, which I came to talk to you about."

"Talk about what?" Kassidy asked, surprised.

"Be careful," Robin said, turning serious.

"I will," Kassidy said. Kassidy was about to turn away when she reached out a hand to ruffle his hair. Robin wasn't prepared to knock her hand away because he wasn't expecting it like he was back at the house. He did hit her arm as she pulled it away.

"Kass," Robin whined.

"Later Ilip," Kassidy said as she vaulted over the rail into a sheet of crystal hovering a few feet above the floor.

**AN: Sorry this is so short but I only finished this last night. And I knew I wouldn't be able to accomplish the rest of what I wanted to do with it by today. **

**NOTICE: CHANGE OF UPDATES****: I'm going back to school and there will be a change in how regularly I can update this. Now don't get worried, I won't go back to monthly updates. I'm going to try ****bi-weekly****, meaning every other week.**

**As always **_**please review**_**! Kassidy is going on her mission with Nikita – leave a character suggestion in the box below, then press the button. If you don't like pressing that button try pressing the one on this page - **


	22. Chapter 21:Blood Diamond

Chapter 21: Blood Diamond

In the moment before and after launching herself off the second level of the library and into a crystal sheet Kassidy did not remember the physics class she took in high school. So when momentum carried her extremely quickly through her dimension it also flung her over five yards out at the other end. Once she quit rolling end over end she braced herself for the embarrassment she was sure she was going to feel.

Kassidy rose to her feet, dusting herself off as she walked over to join the men who were staring at Kassidy. She noticed that Nikita wasn't there. It was Cash, Mack and two other men. One was as tall as Cash, but not as gangly looking and he had a scar on his left eyebrow that reached up toward his forehead. The other was definitely used as the muscle with the thick build he had, but it was nothing close to Mack's massive muscles and he had his brown hair in a short buzz cut.

With everyone's attention on her she came up with an explanation for her entrance.

"Sorry about being late, I got a bit tangled up in some business," Kassidy said, coming to stand nearby Mack who towered over her.

"Blood Diamond, lateness is not tolerated very well in this business," Cash said. "Don't let it happen again."

"Got it," Kassidy said with a nod.

"You'll be working with Ace and Buzz," Cash said, gesturing to the two men who were standing opposite her, "as well as Mack." Cash placed both his hands in his pockets. "You four are entailed with guard duty. A very good friend of Nikita and I needed some additional strong muscle for a deal he has going down tonight. You are to ensure that they don't run off without paying and to protect Mr. Lombardi."

Cash waited for a nod from each one of them before turning and leaving.

Ace and Buzz walked forward, stepping around Kassidy as they headed for the opposite end of the warehouse. Mack placed a large hand on her shoulder. "You're riding with me. Let's go." He turned and went in the same direction as the others and Kassidy followed, having to telekinetically fly herself to catch up.

She landed next to Mack, the one she knew the most out of them all.

"So we're stuck with guard duty?" Kassidy questioned. "How often does that happen?"

"For me, it's what I do most of the time," Mack answered sincerely. "But with all that you can do you'll probably get a lot of different things. Mr. Night might be thinking of new ways to expand just by using you."

Kassidy pursed her lips in thought as they continued walking forward to the end of the building. Once they got close Kassidy could see that one of the large garage-like doors was open, some men unloading some things out of a truck and into the building. Kassidy recognized one of the two men as Tool. She was tempted to flip him the bird, but didn't seeing it as just a waste of energy. Tool saw her before she managed to exit the building.

"Hey sweetheart," Tool called across the warehouse. "How you doin'?"

Kassidy looked back over to the man to see the cocky grin on his face. Instead of giving him a response Kassidy made a small crystal rock appear in front of his foot, making Tool trip and drop the large painting he was carrying.

"Hey! Watch it," shouted the man who was working with Tool.

Tool righted himself and looked over at Kassidy. She gave him a wink before she turned her attention to following Mack out the back door. Parked outside were two motorcycles and one black SUV. The aptly named Buzz got on one of the motorcycles and Ace got on the other. Kassidy quickly walked around the back of the SUV in order to hop into the passenger seat. Once she was inside Mack started up the car and started driving. In front of them was Ace, his tall body leaning forward into the wind and Buzz followed behind the SUV.

During the ride, a majority of it was spent in silence. Kassidy tried to see if Mack would tell her his real name, trying to get some sort of information about the group that worked for Nikita.

"Sorry, not happening," Mack said, keeping his eyes on the road. "You're new to the group. I'd be a fool if I told you anything."

"What, you don't trust me?" Kassidy questioned, feigning hurt.

"Not entirely," Mack admitted.

Kassidy sighed and looked out the window to her right. "Will you at least tell me how you got the name?"

Kassidy could hear the blinker as they switched lanes. "Sure, but it's not much of a story." Kassidy straightened up in her seat and gave her full attention to Mack. He glanced over to see her change and exhaled a large breath, still considering his new companion. "It's a name that carried over to here from my old job. The name fit me in more than one way. I used to be a truck driver but now that I work for Nikita I get to stay with my family and earn more money. I also have always been a big guy and all my trucker friends nick-named me Mack for that fact and also on account that the first truck I owned was a Mack truck."

"Huh," Kassidy said, turning to look out the windshield. "That's cool."

A deep chuckle came from Mack. "Why don't you tell me about yourself? We've still got a ways to go."

Kassidy shifted in her seat. She was hesitant because she knew lies could be very hard to keep track of. She wanted to gain some sort of trust, sharing stories on long car rides would do that.

"Well…" Kassidy began slowly, picking her story carefully. "If it wasn't for a few good friends I'd be all on my own. I've got no family, they're all gone." Mack's grip shifted on the steering wheel, the fake leather squeaking as he did so. "I feel bad, not having a job so that's why I'm doing this. To pay them back…somehow."

"We've all got our scars," Mack said.

"Speaking of scars how did Ace get his?" Kassidy asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Mack took his eyes away from the road as if to tell her to politely shut-up. Kassidy crossed her arms and turned forward, keeping silent for the remainder of the ride. It took them some time to finally reach their destination.

In typical baddie fashion the exchange was going down in an abandoned building. Mack parked the SUV outside while Ace drove inside and Buzz followed. As Kassidy and Mack slammed shut their doors, Kassidy could hear Ace and Buzz turn off their motorcycles. Mack walked into the large building first and Kassidy followed. It's tall roof reminded her of Nikita's warehouse.

As the two approached the group Kassidy noticed that the whole back end of the building had not wall, it was completely open to the city air. From the way that everyone was facing she guessed that the wall-less side was where the other people were going to come from. Ace and Buzz had both parked to one side of the small truck that was inside the building. Both men held onto their helmets as they waited for Mack and Kassidy.

Mr. Lombardi had only brought four of his men. Nikita had briefly mentioned Kassidy and Mr. Lombardi moved from his position from between his men at the back of the truck to see Blood Diamond for himself. Mr. Lombardi paused mid-step as he came around to see Kassidy. He clutched onto his jacket at the strange sight of the girl, and played it out like he was just straightening it out.

"Nice of you to join us," Mr. Lombardi greeted. "My buyers should be here shortly." Mr. Lombardi returned to his previous place at the back of the truck. Ace and Buzz took spots by two of Mr. Lombardi's men. Kassidy and Mack came to stand to the man's right, Kassidy positioned between Mack and on of Lombardi's men. The fourth man was standing behind Lombardi, inside the truck, the back door opened all the way.

Kassidy could feel the looks she was getting from some of Lombardi's men. Kassidy met the stares of the men standing next to Ace. Ace leaned over and whispered something in the man's ear. His eyes widened and he whipped his head around to look at his companion. Kassidy was wondering what Ace had just told the man when the buyers arrived.

The van slowly rolled into the building, its headlights washing over the group. It stopped twenty yards away. A few people exited from the van as one person remained inside, switching to his parking lights. Kassidy wished she wore a long-sleeved shirt as she moved to clasp her hands behind her back, noting the faint rainbows that wavered along the walls.

There were loud murmurs coming from the men that had exited the van, one man especially. Two of the men pushed him back into the van. The remaining three came to stand between the van and the truck. The man in the middle was carrying a small black duffel bag.

For the first time Kassidy wondered what was being exchanged as she listened to the brief words that were exchanged. The duffle bag was tossed forward, landing in front of Lombardi's feet. The man at Kassidy's left went to pick up the bag and opened it. Kassidy tried to get a peek of what was inside the duffel. The bag was full of cash. The man held onto one of the straps as he reached in to check it.

Kassidy looked around to see that they were already loading four small crates into the back of the van. She turned back to the man that was checking to see if the money was real and all there. After putting back the few stacks of cash he'd taken out, he dug his hand deeper into the bag, through the many bundles of cash.

A concerned look flashed across his face as the van door slammed shut.

"Wait!" the man shouted. The van roared and peeled out of the building. The man dumped out the duffel, revealing a good amount of cash as well as a large number of small bags filled with dirt and pills.

"Get them!"

Ace and Buzz put on their helmets and ran back to their motorcycles. Kassidy flew herself after the buyers who didn't fully pay. Considering that they got a bit of a head start, Kassidy telekinetically moved herself quickly through the air. She went out the back door and to the right, moving into the maze of alleyways. She took the first corner quickly, leaving only inches between her and rusted sheet metal. Seeing the van take another turn, Kassidy rose higher, not wanting to deal with too many corners.

Kassidy caught up with them as they skidded onto the main road. Kassidy flew directly above them as she tried to quickly think, she didn't want a repeat of her first job with Mack. She threw a few crystal shards into the roof of the van as she tried to think of a way to stop them all without killing them.

The van swerved left and right as the crystals pierced the roof. Kassidy flew down to the level of the van and came up by the driver's side.

"Stop!" Kassidy shouted.

Kassidy quickly flew upwards, dodging a car as she kept pace with the speeding van. They were quickly approaching a red light when Kassidy threw down a crystal spike-strip in front of the van. The wheels popped and the van skid across the road, into the intersection, metal rims screeching and sparking. It made it through the cars incoming from the left then was hit in the front by crossing traffic on the right. The van began to spin. Before any more damage could be caused, Kassidy used crystal to lift it from underneath its midsection, lifting it above the traffic lights.

As horns blared from below Kassidy flew off back to the abandoned building where the deal had begun to go down, the van in tow. She glanced below to see Ace and Buzz make a U-turn and follow her as she made her way back. Kassidy was quick to return the men inside the van to Mr. Lombardi. She was smart enough to keep the van a few feet off the ground as the driver still had the gas pedal floored. She encased the four spinning rims and ripped them from the van. Only then did she unceremoniously drop the van onto the ground. The resounding bang reverberated through the building.

Kassidy lowered herself onto the ground and looked over at Mack. He gestured his head towards the back of the building where the SUV was parked. Kassidy nodded her head once and walked in the same direction Mack was headed.

"Stop," Lombardi ordered. The man Kassidy was walking by reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" Kassidy shouted, as she was pulled to a stop.

"Why are you working for Nikita?" Lombardi questioned. Kassidy didn't care if the man was a good friend of Nikita's. She wasn't happy with being man-handled. A sharp crystal shard appeared in her right hand. She slit the back of the hand that had a hard grip of her arm. The man quickly let go.

"I did my job," Kassidy said taking a quick step back, away from the man who moved to reach her again. "Answering questions was not a part of it." She held the shard pointed at the man and kept her sights on the group as she moved away, a bit of blood dripping from the shard. She then turned and flew off through the open back door to join Mack.

As Kassidy hopped into the SUV Ace and Buzz came around the corner. The group quickly made their way back to the warehouse.

**AN: So what did you think? Is this chapter size good, or too short? Any suggestions for future events?**

**As always, please leave a review below!**


End file.
